


Her Hidden Power (GraLu)

by GrayLu4Life



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, GraLu - Freeform, GrayxLucy, Lemon, Lisanna Strauss - Freeform, Love, LucyxGray, NaLis, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, graylu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayLu4Life/pseuds/GrayLu4Life
Summary: So, this story is going to focus on Lucy becoming a B.A.M.F. and her getting with Gray. I know it is going to be mature when it get's to her and Gray, but I don't know how much or when . . . . . yet. The story is kinda spread into 3 main things happening, and I am not 100% sold on the 3rd part. So, I am not sure how it will end yet.This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction/story/book that I have ever done. I am not a writer, but have always wanted to write SOMETHING. So, I picked something I was passionate about. I know I may not be good at it, so please be kind in the comments. With that being said NICE constructive criticism would be nice.~~~ I have this story posted on another site if you see it somewhere else ~~Lastly, I am sure if you are here then you know BUT . . . . I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in it and this is just a story idea spin-off thing I wanted to do to switch thing. I also did not create the original art of gray and lucy used in my profile pic. I got it off of google. With that being said .............ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

# Lonely and Broken

********

* * *

********

*********** This is my first fan fiction/story/book EVER, so please be gentle with comments.********* ******

********

_~~~~~This takes place after Tartarus and adds elements of the new season so be warned. I haven't watched it all, but I have watched a good bit. ___

____

____

Also, There may be strong language and sexual scenes in the story in general . . . . I haven't decided when and how bad, yet. I have an outline of what I want and am typing the story as I go. Also, The major battles wont be in specific detail because I want the focus to be on Lucy gaining/with her new abilities, and also GraLu.

Hope you like it! Enjoy!~~~~~

********

* * *

********

Sitting on her bed, with her knees tucked up to her chest, Lucy wipes tears from her eyes. Staring at the letter that was left on her table 3 months ago for the thousandth time.

Me and Happy are going on a journey to train. I'll be back in a year, so give everyone my regards.

Later Lucy!

Thoughts run through her head on repeat constantly, leaving her feeling lonely and broken. About how she lost her mother's gift/ second mother Aquarius, the guild disbanded, Natsu and everyone else left, everyone assumed her and Natsu would be a romantic thing, how that was their reason for leaving her without remorse, how they didn't stop to think that they were putting that much trust/responsibility into the flame-brain, . . . . and . . . . . and . . . . and lastly, no one took the time for her. To see how in Hades blue hair had she summoned the Celestial King, or if she was even doing alright. Not a single letter in 3 whole months. This is the loneliest she has been in a very long long time. She forgot how much this hurt her and how isolating it can feel like.

She looked around her tidy but empty room. Boxes were lined against the walls, counter tops, and tables. She had one suitcase she was dragging along with her cosmetics, clothes, toiletries, and her writing stuff. She didn't pack much in clothe because Virgo could always grab her some from the celestial world. She worked tirelessly the last 2 and a half months doing any job should could to save up money. She used the money to pay for 1 year of rent at her current place, a year of rent ahead of time for a new apartment in Crocus, and to have some spending money along the way. She was leaving behind her letters to her mom, pictures and mementos of her friends, stories she started based off her guild mates and their adventures, and . . . for now . . . her Fairy Tail mark. When she was back in this place she called home for many years, she hoped she would get her mark back. For now though, her hand stayed bare and felt naked without the mark on it.

Closing the door behind her she made her way down the steps and out the door, giving the land lady a wave and hug farewell for now. The sun was setting as she made her way to the train station to board the next train to Crocus. She got a job working with Jason on The Sorcerer Magazine. She would be doing a little writing and a little modelling for them. She lets her mind wonder once on the train about all the things to look forward to instead of dwelling on the past. It hurt too much to think about her guild mates had abandoned her. How she was alone, yet again.

Lucy is startled awake at the sound of the train whistle that was alerting it's passengers that it was at its destination. She slowly gathered her suitcase, walked off the train and made her way to the build that would house where she would be for . . . . who knows how long. She stopped to get some necessities,like dishes, food, bedding, laundry detergent, etc. Finally making it to the tall building that contained her apartment, she dragged her feet to the front desk to get her key. She arrived at new home for the next. . . chunk of time she didn't know yet. Staring at the brownish grey door she finally unlocked the door and peered inside. Turning the lights on she surveyed her new place and places her bags on the floor. She rented a place that was already furnished so she didn't have to transport everything. She had her kitchen to her left with a small counter top and barstool. The space was too small to have an actual table so she guessed that is where she would be eating. To the right there was the living room with cosy looking couch that looked to have a plain black cover on it. There was a small black coffee table and across from that (by the front door) was a TV hanging up on the wall. Directly across from her she saw 2 doors. Remembering the floor plans that she saw when she booked the room to rent, the left door was too a small bathroom and the right to a small bedroom. 

She closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking over to the couch to inspect it, she was surprised to see there was also a waterproof cover under the black cover. Looking into the bathroom it was your basic run of the mill bathroom, with the exception of also housing her washer and dryer. She was happy there wasn't a community one she had to share. Finally, she made her way to the bedroom, pulling the door open with a slight bit of excitement. On the left was a shallow but sizeable closet, the mirror being on the door itself. In the center was a nice queen sized bed with a night stand on both sides. One night stand had an alarm clock and little reading light on it. To the far right of the room, under a window, was a nice writing desk and chair. The writing desk also had a little light on it and drawers underneath down one side.

Sighing with a slight smile at her new home and new start, she went back out to grab her things. She put away the food, but left the bags with dishes and such on the counter top to take care of tomorrow after work. She grabbed the bag with the new bedding and pillows and changed out the bed so she could sleep soon. She laid her suitcase on the writing desk for now, grabbed some P.J.s and toiletries, then got ready for bed. The clock on her table read 1:00 a.m. , signalling a tiring day ahead of her. After setting an alarm she drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted from the events and travelling from today.

The next few months she had gotten her apartment to her liking, did a bunch of modelling and writing jobs, and also keeping track of her friends. No, . . . . her family. She was still hurt and upset about everything, but she missed them still and wondered how they were doing. She set up an elaborate board with magazine and newspaper clippings, strings going across the board and notes everywhere. She only kept up with that for about 3 months then slowly focused more on her own life, leaving the board forgotten. There were two thoughts that kept creeping up into her head. One being that she definitely only thought of Natsu as a friend, or maybe a little brother. She thought maybe there was something she didn't noticed that the guild did, but no matter how she saw it, her view never changed. 

The second thing that kept creeping up was how she wondered what Gray was doing and did he ever feel the way she did. Ever since she walked through those guild hall doors, and saw him in all his shirtless wonder, she had be attracted to him. At first it was just his physical appearance, then she got to know him as a person and that made her really like him. Finally, every time he went out of the way to protect her her heart always fluttered slightly. She had kept these feelings bottled up inside. She didn't even tell Levy, her best friend. Mainly that was because when she had decided to tell her Juvia had joined the guild. She could never get alone time with Gray to confess. Then, she noticed he never put effort into shooing Juvia away, so she assumed he was into her. Thinking of the fact that they went off to train together now, when she really needed him there, hurt so bad.

After 6 months of here keeping to a monotonous schedule she decided to go train with her spirits. She informed Jason she was going on a hiatus and being that he respected her professionally (and they became close friends) he understood. He had known of her since she was young, being that her dad was well known and rich. He had watched her grow up and has seen all the hardships she endured for a goof portion of her life. She stopped by a store to picked up a hiking bag, hiking shoes, clothes suited for outdoors more, a small survival kit (for cooking, cleaning, and medical supplies), and a sleeping bag. Once she was home packed her new hiking bag with all the necessities she had just bought and some food that wouldn't spoil, did dishes and took out trash. Next she cleaned the place and packed everything up, so she wouldn't have to tomorrow.

The morning came and Lucy got up ready for the new adventure. She made her bed and then took one last look at her newer home. She was sad to leave yet another place she had temporarily called home, but she was excited for the training to come. With the rent paid ahead of time and the apartment taken care of, she picked a random direction to head out and began her journey.

********

* * *

********

*********** Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!! Be gentle, this is my first every story on-line, as I have said. ***********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will go over what other guild mates have been doing and will time jump to 1 year after the guild disbanded. I am going to try to add some dialogue, but I am nervous because I have never done this. So, wish me luck and hope you enjoy!

# Finally Leaving The Rain

********

* * *

********

*********** This is my first fan fiction/story/book EVER, so please be gentle with comments.********* ******

********

* * *

********

Sweat runs down Gray's forehead, diving off his eyebrow, as he pants rapidly. His body is exhausted, to say the least, and his head is starting to become a little painful. Deciding he should not push through another head ache, he lowers his arms signalling that he is done for the day. It has been 8 months since he left Magnolia and he both regretted it and was also content. He was content because he needed the space and time to train and get his head on straight. He regretted it a lot, mostly because of a certain golden haired mage. He wondered how she was doing and if the old flame-brain is taking good care of her. How he wished that he would have asked her to come along to train instead of . . . . . _HER!_ Right as that thought ended, her annoyingly over the top attempt at sounding cute, voice rang threw his head. Setting it even more into a mental blaze of a head ache.

"Gray-sama! If you are done training for today then so is Juvia!" Saying this with huge hearts in her eyes. Not taking notice at her "beloveds" annoyance at the remark, she clings to his arm when she feels the training has ended.

"Yea. . ." he barely mumbles out trying to head for the little cottage they rented. It is on the outskirts of a small town. They got a good deal to rent it out for a year while the old couple that lived there went on a year long vacation. It had a lot of open land that was perfect to practice on. Bonus was that any tree they took down went to fuel the fire place in there cottage and the wooden burning oven the owners had. he planned on chopping all the wood they could for the couple before they left, as a thank you and it didn't hurt his physique either.

When they were inside Gray made his way to the fridge to heat some leftovers, not saying a word to Juvia. At first, he wasn't sure were his feelings lied. He never gave his feelings for Lucy too much thought, because everyone assumed she was going to end up with Natsu. He had come to terms with the facts he was probably going to end up with Juvia, seeing as how she stalked him and scared away any girl that tried to talk to him.He tried to make it work because he was settling, in all honestly. He knew she was a nice and pretty girl, that any guy would be lucky to have, but after a few months to his thought, with her annoying voice in the background, he had time to evaluate how he felt. No matter what way he sliced it, he only had feelings for one person. Only one person's smile made his heart warm. Only one person's laugh brightened up his day. Only one person's cry made him want to murder who or what hurt her. Only one person's eyes filled with love made him want to protect her forever, even if those eyes weren't looking at him. His gorgeous, kind, intelligent, strong, charismatic, bright,caring, and loving celestial beauty and partner . . . . . Lucy.

Juvia watched Gray in silence, eating his plate of left overs and sitting in a reclining armchair. He was leaning forwards eating with something distracting his mind. It was probably her again. She knew deep down that Gray didn't love her. That he loved her stupid love-rival and semi-friend. Had Gray not been obviously head-over-heels for the cosmic mage, she could see them as friends. Even she couldn't deny how kinda Lucy was and how she was always there to lend a hand. But, alas, she was also the person in Gray's heart. This drove Juvia crazy, to the point she tried just about everything. 

Gray could hear her opening and closing her mouth trying to find something to talk about. It has been like this for awhile. They would get up in morning after sharing a bed (to his dismay), shower, eat breakfast, train until lunch, eat lunch, train until dinner, eat dinner, sometimes train a few hours more and other's going inside to rest. Then they would shower again, get ready for bed, and then drift to an exhausted slumber. It became boring and began to mentally tear Gray down. Juvia loved it because she got to spend time with her beloved, but not him. He stopped talking to her more and more over time as well. Some days were in complete silence.

A long sigh escaped his lips. "Juvia . . . . " he paused knowing what he was going to say next was going to be hard and annoying. He didn't like hurting anyone. Juvia was still a friend after all. 

"Yes my Gray-sama!?" Startled, she replied over dramatically. He hadn't spoken to her yet that day. His face and eyes told her to expect the worst though.

"I think we should train separately for now on. You can stay here since we paid for a year. I am going to head out." He turned to face the water mage, looking at the pain in her eyes. Upset because he was about to make the pain look even worse. " I will always consider you a friend, Juvia, but . . . . . . "

Cutting him off before he could finish she starting rambling, "Juvia can change. Juvia can try harder. Please except my love, Gray-sama!!!" Tear began to roll down her cheek the now raining sky matching the rhythm. 

Continuing what he was saying and cutting her off, Gray trudged on, ""I will always consider you a friend, but I am in love with someone else. You and I both know who it is, though I tried my best to hide it. I know they don't feel the same, so I really tried to return your love, Juvia. I just can't see you that way. Instead of leading you on I need to be apart from you. For both of us. I want you to move on and find someone else to make you happy. You are beautiful, kinda, funny, smart, and a great mage. Just not the one I can keep in my heart."" Finally done speaking, and realizing he just pour his thoughts out without stopping, he looked at Juvia. He face was in her hands and she began wailing. Outside turned into a thunderstorm with water lashing out at the poor old little cottage. 

Juvia knew this day would come but it didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't make her feelings change or want her to move on. What hurt the most is that he had said everything with such honest certainty, she knew she had lost the battle.She knew it was time to move on, but that also scared her and is also the reason she has clung to Gray to much. Truth is, she does truly love him, but also has a small glint of wonderment about how the outside world is. Outside Fairy Tail she means. She has taken notice to other men before secretly too, but she always gets in her head. Assumes they will hate her for some reason, so she always ran back to Gray. She knew it wasn't fair to him but she was trying to look out for herself.

There was a loud knock at the door startling both the mages sitting inside. No one was supposed to know they were there. Do to being startled, the rain outside had stopped temporarily. Juvia went to the door and Gray readied his hands to so some of his Ice Make magic on the intruder. Juvia opened the door and a dark silhouette stepped in. Once Gray heard the clanking of metal on the wood floor her knew instantly who it was. He let his guard down, in turn so did Juvia.

"Trying to scare us to death Erza!" He said with a slight laughing smirk. "How did you find us any ways?"

"I have my ways." Erza started to say in an upbeat tone that was quickly replaced by a stern look and voice. "Gray we need your help for a mission. We need you to go undercover in a dark guild. It should only take a few days. 2 weeks tops."

Thinking to him self, Thank the Heavens for this opportunity, knowing what he just said to Juvia, he headed to the room to pack. Throwing back a quick "I'll get packing" to Erza.

Looking at Juvia's eyes, Erza could tell she just walked in on something major. Erza wasn't close to Juvia but still considered her a friend. Wanting to comfort her she asked "Juvia, is something wrong? Can I help in any way?"

Juvia looked at Erza trying to put on some attempt at a smile so she didn't look as pathetic as she felt. After a few seconds, before Erza could get suspicious she answered calmly, "Oh, it's nothing. Juvia has just come to realize her feelings are not going to be returned and that Juvia needs to move on. It's a little scary and daunting, but Juvia know she can do it." She forced a smile she though was big enough to not worry Erza.

Erza knew Juvia was trying not to look as upset as she was, but she couldn't blame the girl. Heart breaks are never easy, especially for unrequited love. She was kinda glad though, because she could tell Juvia was taking a toll on Gray. She was one of the few that cheered Gray on with Lucy and Natsu with Lisanna. She could see the pressure the guild gave the 4 on who they thought they would be with. Now, she hoped Lucy would return Gray's love. Then she thought, Speaking of Lucy, I wonder how she has been???....

A few moments later, Gray was out of the bedroom with all his things packed. He took a look back at Juvia and managed to calmly and carefully get out "Juvia, take care. Please! You are still one of my closest friends, so I still care about your well being. I pray and hope you can move forward soon and find someone that can love you in the ways that I can't." With that Gray squeezed his way out the door.

"Take care Juvia! Hopefully I can see you soon and we can catch up after this big mission." Erza said giving the girl a hug and then waving good bye. Not long after the sound of horses trotting of into the distance faded into silence. Juvia slowly went into the bed room, laid on the sheets that still smelt of him, and she cried herself to sleep.

********

* * *

********

*********** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave comments down below letting me know how you like it so far. ***********


	3. Chapter 3

# Nostalgia & New Love

********

* * *

********

*********** This is my first fan fiction/story/book EVER, so please be gentle with comments.********* ******

********

* * *

********

It had been been a long day and the 2 tired silhouettes had finally came onto a village that they could rest at. They had been training for an entire year now and where on their way to the Grand Magic Games. The little blue exceed was floating above the pink hair man, that had grown significantly longer and unruly. Natsu and Happy had been living out in a remote field in a set of mountains to the far East. Somewhere close to a river (to Happy's delight) and somewhere that wouldn't burn down with his practising. He was proud of him self for how much stronger he had become and was excited to crash the Grand Magic Games . . . . .Natsu Style! They approached the village immediately looking for an Inn that they could crash at for the night. Finally spotting it in the stance. I wonder how Lucy and the others are doing? Did they train as well? I wonder if anyone is mad at him for leaving them to go train with no notice. Well, no notice besides the note to Lucy. Lucy . . . . . . . . . . Should I have brought her along? It is probably better that I didn't. I needed space to think. With everything that had happened and the fact that I wasn't sure of my feelings for her. I needed time to think without the guilds pressure of seeing us as a couple. Finally, I was able to determine what was in my heart during training. She was one of my best friends. Hell, I'd even say more like a sister. She was like family to me but not in the way that everyone wanted. I hope she feels the same and falls for someone else. Hope it's not the Ice Princess, though. Well, honestly, he would take care of her and I just want her to be happy. The person that has always had my heart was Lis . . . . . . Right as Natsu started to think of the Take Over Mage he saw her beautiful white hair coming out of the Inn they where heading for.

" Lisanna!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison. Natsu ran over to the lovely Mage and wrapped her in a huge hug with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Hi . . . . .Na . . . Tsu!" Lisanna said, while getting the life squeezed out of here. "Good. . . . To . . . .See . . . You! . . . . . AIR!"

Realising he was squeezing too hard he released his dear friend (and crush) so she could breath, to her delight. Looking up he noticed the other 2 Strauss siblings were standing just behind her. He gave them both life crushing hugs as well. " Elfman! Mira! Good to see ya!" Natsu was so happy to see his dear friends.

"It's been a long time Natsu. You are looking even more Manly!" Elfman said as he flexed. This caused Natsu to start showing off his muscles making the girls giggle.

"Seems you have gotten a lot stronger Natsu. And Happy you seem to be doing well also." Mira said in her sing songy-like voice as she looked to the blue cat that had made his way into Lisanna's arms. He snuck into them as soon as Natsu released her from his bear hug, because the little cat missed Lisanna as well.

"How have you guys been? What have you been up to?" Natsu was saying as we was looking excited back and forth between them all.

" We have been training to get more Manly! Oi! Natsu! Wanna spare?!" Elfman had been saying as he started to flex again. Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of sparing. He cocked his head back and laughed with little fire bites spurting out and his fists starting to flame up.

"Now you two, calm down. We are in the middle of town and have errands to do before it gets to late." A slightly annoyed Mira said. Even though she missed the guild, she didn't miss cleaning up after all the impromptu sparing's and fights.

"Are you also staying at this Inn too Natsu?" Lisanna asked, hoping he was.

"We just got here, but yea. We are just staying the night, then we are off to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said as he looked towards the pub. "We better get a room before they are gone. We will see you guys later!" 

Natsu had walked away into the Inn before waiting for an answer, giving a gentle wave in the air to the group. Happy slipped out of the white haired mage's arms to join his fiery friend. 

Walking into the Inn they were greeted with a nice cosy little lobby. There was a small front desk with a middle-aged Brunette standing at it. Approaching the desk the employee said, "Welcome to Meadows Inn. My name is Tua! How may I help you!" She had her eyes focus on the pink haired boy with the blue cat on his shoulder. Well, you don't see that everyday.

"Yes, Hi. Um, do you happen to have a room for the night?" Natsu questioned and was met with a nod and smile. They got their room and their room key. Making it to room 136 they unlocked the door and entered a tidy little room. It had a queen bed under the window on the far wall, a little dining table to their right. Past the table was a door they guessed led them to the bathroom. Natsu closed the door and dropped his bag on the table as he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Happy floated to the bed and immediately fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. 

A toilet flushed followed by the shower as Natsu went for a quick rinse. A little snore came from the other room as the little Blue Exceed slumbered.

A little while later Natsu had finished his shower, ran to the near by store to grab some food for the room, and was heading back to the inn. He let Happy sleep knowing how much they had walked today. In the lobby he ran into the Strauss's again. Mira and Elfman went into their room (which happened to be next door) and Lisanna followed Natsu to his happily chatting away. When they entered the room Happy was waking from his quick cat nap.

"Oy Happy! I got you dinner!" Natsu said as he pulled out a nice juicy fish for Happy and laid it on the table. " So, Lisanna, where are you guys headed next?" Natsu asked before biting into an apple.

"Oh, well, we aren't sure yet. We finished training, but have no where to go back to." The girl exclaimed, with a slight sad tone to her voice at the end.

Snorting a laugh, Natsu let out " Good one! You always have Fairy Tail silly." Taking another bite out of his apple." His face contorted as he chewed because he didn't understand why Lisanna looked to sad.

"Um . . . . . Natsu! You left before the announcement, . . . . . but . . . . " She trailed off. With a big sigh she finished, " Gramps disbanded the guild that day about a year ago now."

The pinked haired man's face went pale and looked shocked. "WHAT??? WHY???" Natsu suddenly shouted.

Elfman and Mira open the unlocked door at the sound of the yell. "What happened?" Mira asked with a look of concern on her face.

"THE GUILD IS DISBANDED!?" The Dragon Slayer yelled with slight bits of fire slithering their way out.

Mira let out a sigh, glad it was just that and not something serious. " Yes Natsu. Right after you must have left. The Master felt it was best after everything that happened." The Strauss siblings all looked sadden at the memory of the declaration.

"Well, I was going to go back to the Grand Magic Games to challenge people to fight since I got stronger. Then, I will bring everyone back together and get this guild started again. We cant let our family separate!" Natsu declared as he dramatically looked to the sky and had a foot propped up on a chair.

" That will be wonderful! I will come with you Natsu! I want ot help get the guild back together too." Lisanna had leapt up with a fist clenched in front of her and determination on her face.

"Hell yea! I am all fired up now!" The dragon slayer said as he laughed in the air loudly again. He calmed down quickly though after his exhausted took over. "Well, I will be tomorrow. We should get some good sleep then and head out early. Are you coming too Mira and Elfman?"

"Sure. That sounds nice. We didn't have a game plan so it is nice to have a goal to look forward too now!" Elfman bellowed.

The group stayed up in Natsu's room talking for a little longer. Slowly Elfman, then Mira, made their way out of the room to head to bed. Lisanna was enjoying her time with Natsu. They were both chatting on the bed and Happy was asleep at the foot of the bed. Man, I love talk to this girl. She is so funny and caring. Feels like old times. I wonder if she feels the same way I do still. Natsu thought to himself, when the conversation had gone silent and they were looking out the window. 

The sky was littered with shining specks. The moon nice and bright. He looked over at his child hood and current love. The moon beams illuminated her delicate features and her beautiful white hair. She noticed him staring and blushed. Why is he looking at me like that? Lisanna thought as he heart starting beating faster.

"Lisanna . . . " Her childhood friend started to say. He didn't finish speaking. Instead, to both their surprise, he leaned in and kissed her. Shocked at first she just sat there, but soon her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss. They were like that for a minute before slowly pulling away. "I have never stopped loving you Lisanna. Not since were were kids."

Natsu confession took Lisanna off guard. Along with the fiery expression he had on his face and the passion he had in his eyes. "Natsu . . .. I thought you and Lucy . . " she couldn't finish her thought.

"I know everyone clumps us together, but that doesn't mean I have to feel that way too. Lucy is like a sister to me. One of my very dear and best friends. But nothing more. Lisanna! Please be my girlfriend! I misse dyou so much!" Without waiting for a response Natsu kissed the blushing mage again. This time Lisanna just smiled into the kiss.

Pulling apart from their second kiss, the take over mage confirmed her feelings for him. "I love you too Natsu. I haven't stopped since our childhood either. I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend."

Sleep taking the too over they climbed under the covers, cuddled, and drifted of into a happy slumber. Happy, half asleep, got up to adjust sleeping spot after Natsu had moved a leg under him on accident.

The next morning the 4 Mages headed out after grabbing a bite to eat. They all chatted merrily as they headed out to Crocus. There was a lot of talking about their new powers and skills, who they should look for first, Natsu and Lisanna's new relationship (to Miras heart eyes filled with delight and audibly cooing), the guild getting back together and many other things.

********

* * *

********

********* I promise, just a little rushed though gathering of people then we will get back to Lucy the chapter after next. I have a lot I want to do to build on her powers. Just want to set everything up nicely. I am enjoying writing this, more than I thought I would. I know I am not the best at dialogue but I hope it is enjoyable. Like I said many times now, this is my first Fan Fiction, let alone story I have ever written. Also, first I put up on the internet too. Please comment down below and let me know what you think! And if you don't mind, Vote so more people can read this and give feedback! *********

~~~~~~~~ P.S. Unlike other stories I have seen on here. I am not going to make Lisanna a bitch. I liek her character and feel bad doing that to her :P ~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

# Gather The Troop

********

* * *

********

*********** This is my first fan fiction/story/book EVER, so please be gentle with comments.********* ******

_~~~~~~ I'm hoping to be able to wrap up the group gathering in this chapter, so we can move back on to Lucy. I also lost a little motivation because of being sick, so sorry if this took a minute to come out. But I don't want to rush the story. ~~~~~~_

********

* * *

********

Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, and Happy are grabbing at Natsu, trying to pull him out of the stadium after he scared the literal shit of people at the Grand Magic Games. Just moments ago he came crashing in challenging people, shooting flames everywhere, and well . . . . . . . being Natsu. Now, they were trying to get him out of the stadium, while he is flailing and challenging random people that run by him.

Suddenly, Natsu stops and calms down, then faces down the street. They see him close his eyes and breath in. When he lets out his breath a small poof of smoke follows and his eyes shoot open. Focused. Without the other's getting a chance to ask him what was wrong he went bolting down the street. Stunned slightly, then snapping out of it, the group chases after him.

Not even 5 minutes later Natsu is standing in front of a tall building with a bunch of windows and mini balconies. The balconies are only big enough for a few potted plants and other decorations. The group is about to reach him when Natsu suddenly scales the building and enters in one of the windows a few stories up. The group, like civilized people, make it to the room via the stairs. 

Inside they see a light layer of dust in a neatly packed up apartment. The group was confused at first as to why Natsu was here. He went over to a box and pulled out Lucy's signature white and blue shirt. There faces lit up for a second before looking sad. The dust in the apartment and the packed stuff means Lucy had left awhile ago, and she wasn't going to be back soon.

"Her scent is faint, so she hasn't been here in awhile." Natsu's expression was filled with sadness and worry. He lifts up magazine and realized Lucy had started working with Jason. Immediately wanting to know where she was he headed to the window. Looking back at the group before Happy flew him away he said. "She finally was able to work at that magazine she has been wanting to work at for years. Jason was the guy she was friends with so I am going to head there to see if he knows where she went."

The group watched Natsu and Happy fly out the window. "I hope Lucy is okay. Not just for her sake, but Natsu seems really worried." Lisanna chimed up. Mira noticed something big in the other room through a crack in the door. She walked into Lucy's old room to see a giant cork board. There were pictures of everyone, notes, red string criss crossing across pictures and held in with little pins.

"Guys, you should see this" Mira whispered a little loud.

"What is it sis....." Elfman was left speechless as he came into the room with Lisanna behind him. The group stared at the effort Lucy had gone through to keep track of everyone. Finally Elfman spoke again. "She seems like she was really lonely if she was going through these length to keep track of people. Makes me feel bad for the poor girl. After everything she has been through. Wait, if Lucy isn't with Natsu, like we thought she would be, that means we left her behind then....... That is not Manly at all."

"Lucy...." Mira started looked down, tearing up and feeling guilty for not checking in with her golden haired friend. She doesn't deserve to be called a friend at this point. She looked at the board again through tear filled eyes and noticed something. "Guys, the last note here is dated a few months back. Looks like after awhile she just gave up. Like she didn't have the heart to search any more. I feel so guilty."

With Mira sobbing and leaning into Lisanna, and Elfman trying to be manly and not cry, they walked out the apartment. The front desk clerk was waiting there with the keys to lock the room back up. They thanked the employee and headed to the magazine headquarters. When they reached it they saw Natsu step out onto the street.

"Oi, hey guys. So, apparently Lucy left a few months back to go training. Jason has no idea where that is though." Natsu said. He was looking down and kick some small pebbles. The siblings began to tell them what they found in Lucy's bedroom that Natsu missed. Tears welled in his eyes too.

Sitting at a small restaurant they discussed where they should go next to find more members of the guild. After they ate and talked a bit they decided to go to Lamia Scale, figuring that the guilds from the games probably already started to head back. They gathered some supplies and food and headed to Lamia Scale. Natsu burnt the side of the castle with the Fairy Tail logo, sending a message to his guild mates that it was back on. The group quickly ran out of town after that knowing the king wasn't too happy. . Along the way they ran into Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. After a short exchange of pleasantries and convincing, Natsu's group convinced Levy's group to let the guards know they are going to quit and back to Fairy Tail. They all decided to meet up in Magnolia.

_****** Just to make things a little quicker I am going to speed this interaction up******_

Making it to Lamia Scale later that evening they met Wendy and Carla. The easily convinced them to join them. Also, once the guild was starting to get up and running, Wendy wanted to help Natsu find Lucy. She was close to the star mage and was also kinda worried. Before they left the guild the ran into Juvia of all people. She was laughing and clinging onto a blushing Lyon. She explained what happened, how Lyon came to her rescue, how she joined Lamia Scale (with no grudge against Fairy Tail) and that she is dating Lyon. They both looked really happy and the group was happy that she finally is getting the same love in return that she gives out. Satisfied the group heads to Magnolia.

********

* * *

********

Sighing and panting Gray breathes heavy. Erza breathing heavy beside him as well. They had just defeated the dark guild they were after. He had been undercover for a lot longer than he thought. Erza had he men report back that the guild was defeated, then headed to the local Inn with Gray to relax, eat and shower. After all said things were done they sat a table together in their room. They were lucky and this town had a single room with 2 twin beds and a table in the across the room. They were silent and just taking in the day. Gray was making little ice sculptures on the table as Erza read from a newspaper that was in the room.

"Stupid flame brain . . . " Erza trailed off with a smirk. "Looks like after we check on Juvia we are heading to back to Magnolia."

Gray looks up in time to see Erza slide the headline in front of him. There was a picture of the castle with a giant burnt Fairy Tail symbol on the side and a pissed of king. "Feels about time that we returned home any ways." Gray smirked. He was actually really happy. He gets to be reunited with the person that's been on his mind for months. The beautiful celestial lady that stole his heart and that got him through the undercover mission mentally.

The next morning the pair headed towards the spot that they had left Juvia after Erza sent in her final orders to report that she was going back to the guild. The dark guild wasn't too far from were they left Juvia, so they were there in a few hours. Gray knocked on the door. He didn't think she would be there because the lease should be for the year they rented the place. The old couple that lived there answered the door. After some small talk and chit chat the couple had mentioned that the bluenette had left a note behind. After thanking the couple and wishing them well, the pair set off again. As they walked towards their home Gray pulled the note out to read it out loud.
    
    
      _Dear Gray,
    
    Lyon found me here when he was on his way to a job. He comforted me and made me feel better. After talking with him awhile I decided to go with him and join Lamia Scale. I am still friends with everyone and have no bad blood with anyone. I just need a change of scenery and figure out what I want to do with my self and my life now. Thank you for all you have done for me. I will always have love for you and wish you well. 
    
    Your friend,
    
    Juvia_
    

The first thing that shocked the pair was that she didn't say "Gray-sama" or refer to herself in third person. As weird as it was,it was also nice to see she was already starting to change and move on. The other thing that was bitter-sweet was that she joined Lamia Scale. They will miss her as a friend, but glad she is finding out what she wants in life. Deep down, they know that she knows, Fairy Tail will always be there for her if she wants to come back.

"It's nice to see she is trying to move on finally." Gray said with a sigh. Partly out of relief and also kind of out of discomfort. "It's going to be weird not feeling her staring at my back all the time."

"It's better for both of you. Plus, now you can focus on your feelings for Lucy." Erza grinned as she spoke those words. A grin that was devious because she new something she wasn't supposed to.

His entire face became crimson and Erza swore she even saw smoke escape out of his ears. "Who said I l-l-l-like Lucy." Gray stuttered. Smooth Gray. REAL smooth. *mentally rolls his eyes at himself*. He stiffens up and clears his throat looking away form Erza.

"I have known for a while, Gray. Everyone always shipped you and Juvia together, but I have known you long enough and have seen you stare at Lucy more times than you would admit. You were always the one to make sure she was protected in battles. Natsu only took action after she had already been hurt of was in the line of fire. You did your best to make sure she never was in the line of fire to begin with. It was always heart warming to see the ice cold kid I watched grow up fall in love. I am totally here for you and Lucy to be an item. Strangely, I can't tell what Lucy is thinking. She is so kind, bright, and caring to all who surround her. " Erza finished saying as she trailed off into thought.

"I guess you caught me." Gray smirked, "I feel guilty about leaving Lucy behind. I have a bad feeling that we all may have. After everything, she doesn't deserve that. When we get to town I am going to head straight to her place to make sure she is okay."

Erza was half listening, nodding to what Gray said, then got pulled back into her thoughts. They were silent for a portion of the way as they both had things on their mind.

Soon they came to a town, scooped up Cana and Laxus, then headed to Magnolia again. They made it to Magnolia at the same time as Natsu's group did. They exchanged greetings and hugs. Then the talked about everything that had happened. Everyone cheered on Natsu and Lisanna as a new couple. Especially Gray, because that meant he had a bigger chance with Lucy. At that moment. Natsu and Mira told them about finding Lucy's place and how she was out in the world somewhere training. Gray's heart sank knowing she wasn't going to be at her place here. The group looked around at the damaged town they left behind. Guilt in their minds as they realized they also left this town after reducing most of it to rubble. The people here depended on them.

They stayed at a hotel for the night and the next day they began helping the towns people get their homes and businesses fixed. They would start on the guild in a few days and see if more of the guild mates trickled in. Gray was going to give Lucy a few days to get there, just to see if maybe she saw the news article. If not, then he was going to go look for her. Maybe she didn't know? He thought.

Little did the Fairy Tail Wizards know, a darkness was preparing to embark on a journey to meet them. One they were not ready for. Also, a whole new Lucy they weren't ready for either.

********

* * *

********

*********** FINALLY!!1 I got another chapter out. Next one will be back to Lucy. Then some more fun after that. I hope you enjoyed this one.***********

_~~~~~~~~ Please vote and leave comments down below on what you think of it so far! The cool stuff is about to begin soon. I hope you are ready for the future plans I have for this." ~~~~~~~~_

########## SICK SO SORRY THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL TAKE A MINUTE. ##########


	5. Chapter 5

# New Found Abilities (Part 1)

********

* * *

********

For the past few months Lucy has been travelling to a few locations to train. Finally, she found an abandoned cabin in a very remote part of the woods. Which woods, she doesn't know. What she does know is that it was filled with monster like creatures. These creatures were great sparring partners. The creatures didn't think so, but it was nice for her to get the different types of attacks to defend against. She never killed one of them though. Just defended herself when they strayed into her training zone.

Loke was sent a month or so back, she cant remember exactly when, to give her land lady the next years rent. She saved the money from the very few odd jobs she took from a near by town. Virgo went to her apartment in Crocus for her and moved all the boxes there to her home in Magnolia. This way she wasn't paying rent for 2 places. Jason, also aloud her to write random articles and send them in. That was the easiest way for her to get money, and paid more. Loke could just pop on over with her article and pop back. When Jason needed to go over something with her, he used a lacrima that connected the 2 employees.

For the first few months Lucy focused on getting her strength and combat training skill sup. This way if she didn't have keys or any magic energy left she wasn't the damsel in distress needing saving . . . again. She was not going to rely on anyone to save her from now on. She was going to get stronger. So strong, she could take S class missions alone. Or may she could beat Natsu in a match? Or maybe Erza? Thoughts likes these pushed her through the training. Tarus and Loke got to a point of her training that they both sparred her at the same time. She developed a skill while fighting that aloud her to change into various outfits that matched the spirits, as well as be able to use there power. She could also mix 2 of them at the same time. It made the Sparring hard on her Spirits, but in a good way. Soon she had brought out every spirit she had to spar them and help them also increase there powers as well. They all got stronger together. The spirits had limited attack types, but their magic grew so the attacks hit with MUCH more force.

While all this was going on Crux was on the search for any new information to help her. He would bring her books upon books to have her research at night when the training was done. One night, just to help spark her creative thought processes, she decided to look in an odd place. The dictionary. Normally that would not be odd, but it is if you are there just browsing, and not looking for something specific. Then something in her head clicked when she read the definition for "celestial". Something she has not thought to do in awhile. It read: 
    
    
    celestial (adjective) ce·les·tial | \ sə-ˈles-chəl , -ˈlesh-, -ˈle-stē-əl\Definition of celestial
    
    (Entry 1 of 2)
    
    1: of, relating to, or suggesting heaven or divinity celestial beings
    
    2: of or relating to the sky or visible heavens the sun, moon, and stars are celestial bodies
    
    3:   a: , celestial music    b: , the celestial impudence of the boy— Leonard Bacon
    
    4: capitalized [ Celestial Empire, old name for China ] : of or relating to China or the Chinese
    
    5: eminently pleasing : , It's possible that the cuisine has become even more celestial since the return of his former sous chef ...— Tanya Wenman Steel
    
    
    
    celestial (noun)
    
    Definition of celestial (Entry 2 of 2)
    
    1: a heavenly or mythical being
    Synonyms & Antonyms for celestial
    
    Synonyms:
    
    elysian, empyreal, empyrean, ethereal, heavenly, supernal, stellar, astronomical, planetary, holy, saintly, divine, godly, spiritual, paradisical, extraterrestrial
    
    Antonyms: 
    
    Chthonic ( also chthonian), hellish, infernal, plutonian, sulfurous, Tartarearn, earthly, terrestrial, mundane, infernal, Hadean, horrible, rotten, awful, terrible, dreadful, ghastly, horrid, vile, foul, abominable, appalling, atrocious, horrendous, frightful, wretched.

Something clicked in her. He mind went racing through ideas. Can I do more than just control my spirits? I mean, I am a celestial spirit mage. I am connected to the heavens above. CAn't I do more? I should be bale to heal and control time if that's the case. I should be able to do so much more.I wonder if Time spells will come easily to me, and healing spells. Maybe I can open my own dimension where time stops so I can train endlessly without time changing here. I can do more training in short Earthland time. OMFG I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO SO MUCH MORE!!!!

Lucy shot up from where she was sitting and called out her Southern Cross Spirit Crux. "Crux, how is the research going?"

"I am afraid I am at a dead end Ms. Lucy. . . . .zzzzzzzzzzz" Crux managed to answer before dozing off.

"CRUX!" Lucy yelled briefly, waking the sleeping spirit. Once the spirit was startled awake she continued." I need you to look into a few things for me. Please look up celestial abilities to heal, control time, and create and/or use there own dimension?"

"Right away Ms. Lucy." Crux uttered before poofing back to the celestial realm.

Lucy walked over and dropped to on her bed with a smile. She was happy that she had this revelation, because she felt this was a HUGE turning point for her to be able to get even stronger. Just imagining being able to do all this made her giddy. She could picture it now. . . . .walking into the guild, challenging Natsu and Erza at the same time, beating there asses, and Gray swooning over her. IT was perfect and a little silly to think about. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep with a smile still on her lips.

********

* * *

********

Birds could be heard and the heat from the morning light could be gently felt on her skin the next day. She let her eyes flutter open and smiled again remembering her thoughts from the night prior. Jumping in the shower she hurriedly washed up, then went out and made some breakfast. She wore a grey mid-drift top, black ripped skinny jeans, and some worn in black and white sneakers. Her hair was at her lower back now and she would just wear it in a high ponytail. 

Once ready for the day she went outside to and to the near by field. Calling her spirits Aries and Capricorn out she was ready for anything. As soon as they were summoned the attacks and sparring began. Pink fluff being tossed everywhere and streaks of movement from Capricorn. Through the morning, and into the afternoon a little, she called out a few spirits. Plue sat a the side lines watching and trying to mimic what he say so he could get stronger too. He was able to get a few kicks and punches down. Cute and sadly though, he shook so much he lost his balance pretty quickly. When Lucy noticed this, she giggled a little, as did the other spirits.

A late lunch break was finally taken at about 2 p.m. she guessed. Using the sun as her clock to guess the time. She sat inside for a quick sandwich. Suddenly Crux appeared.

"Ms. Lucy, I have found what you have asked for." Crux held out 3 piece of paper. One containing a few healing spells, one containing a few time spells, and one containing a spell to create another dimension just for your use. "Have a good day miss!" Crux swiftly popped back into the celestial realm, leaving Lucy alone to look at her new information.

"Guys, "Lucy started, directing her voice to her keys," we are going to take the night off. Actually maybe a few nights. Our bodies could use a break from going strong for a few months. I am going to be practising these new spells. For the next few days and the rest of tonight."

Looking over her materials She determined that the healing spells not only heal other people (just like Wendy's) but she can also use it on herself. Being able to heal herself in battle is a nice perk to have. Next she looked over her time spells. She had all the spells she need to stop, slowdown, speedy up, got back, and go forward in time. Surprisingly they were not too different from each other, which would make things easier. Lastly, she was most excited for the dimension spell. You just had to think of what you wanted before chanting the quick spell, then you would be transported to it. The hard part with the Time and Dimension spells was that it took a lot of power. Something she needed to find a way to get.

For the rest of the night and the next few days she had the same routine. Sleep, Shower, Eat, Practice Spells, Die a little inside, Eat, Practice, Giggle at Plue, Eat, Pass Out. Everything paid off in a few weeks. She mastered the spells while also learning how to chant the spells in her head, which is faster, so she doesn't have to shout out what she is doing. Keep your opponent guessing. The healing spells helped her stay stronger, longer, during battles. She finally got the dimension spell down, which she used to create a room that mimicked the celestial realm. While in there time stopped. She was surrounded by space. . . . literally. She would spend the equivalent of 2 months in there at a time, but no time would pass at her little cabin. She did this for a few weeks gaining more of a magic reserve within her. She would spend a day relaxing at her cabin, then go for training at night, finish training, and head back to go to sleep.

One day, randomly, Crux poofed into the cabin. "Ms. Lucy. I found something interesting."

"OOOoooo Crux, what did you find?" Lucy cooed out in excitement.

"Just to leave no rock unturned, I did some research into dragons. I found an ancient piece of knowledge you might enjoy. Before our planet, the gods, and even the galaxies where created, there was a dragon. The Celestial God Dragon, Ahi, and first magic being/creature that ever existed. The people that knew of him and wrote the ancient text, did not know where he came from. Just that at one point there was a mage that befriended him and became a Celestial God Dragon Slayer. The first Dragon Slayer in existence. This person existed towards the beginning of Earthland, when magic first made it's way onto Earthland. Since then no one has with any celestial powers has been strong enough to obtain these powers. You are already immensely stronger than you used to be, and maybe stronger than the wizards at your guild. It wouldn't hurt though to see if this is something you can look into. Myself and the other spirits were talking a while back, and we all agree, you are the best master any of us have ever had. WE want to do ANYTHING we can to make sure you have a fulfilling life. I hope this will be of help to you Ms. Lucy." Crux finished the overload of information.

Lucy was listening intensely the entire time, jaw stuck open and eyes so wide, you would swear you could literally see her soul fainting. Snapping out of the intense shock of information overload, she was on her feet and hugging Crux in seconds. "Thank you so much Crux. You always go above and beyond. I am so grateful to have you and the other spirits in my life. You have been amazing friends to me and an amazing family. I am blessed and feel honoured every day knowing I get to have such amazing beings going on the life journey with me." finishing her emotional filled speech she pulled away. Crux noticed her happy tears and smiled at her before leaving to his home once again.

********

* * *

********

Lucy quickly cast a spell to bring her dimension into view. Not really having a plan she did the first thing she could think of . . . . "AAAAHHHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" finally taking a breath in she waited for a response. She did it 3 more times, just as loud, and just as long. Not hearing anything but her breathing she was about to give up and go home. Then a voice entered her head.

"Who summons me out of my slumber?" It was a deep and rough sounding voice, but soothing at the same time. 

"Hello! . . ." Lucy managed to get sound to move out of her lips, though it was shaky and timid. " My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am looking for Ahi, The Celestial God Dragon, please? I would like to become the next Celestial God Dragon Slayer, if that is possible?" Slowly she gained a little more confidence in her voice. 

Then from behind her a set of pale blue eyes that swirled with white appear in the distance. Soon, a very gigantic dragon appeared. Bigger than Acnologia, completely black, the darkest black she had ever seen. There were shimmery. . . . . no twinkling lights coming off it's body making it look like it had stars cascading in various directions. It slowly approached the little mage.

Lucy didn't budge, she was in awe and felt calmness. The dragon before her was beautiful beyond words. She stared in amazement, longer than what her mother taught her was proper.

Looking down at her with kind eyes the god dragon articulated," So, finally someone from Earthland has finally remembered me. I am relieved. I can sense a great light inside you. I see you life and even though it's been hard, you have always remained caring. You treat your Spirits as friends and cherish them so. You have great power with in you and I see nothing in your future about you that shows you have evil intentions. I am elated at having company, so I will grant your wish and teach you the ways of being the next Celestial God Dragon Slayer. Are you ready for this?" Ahi finished.

Wide eyed and excited Lucy jumped in to her words, "Yes I am. I would be honoured and really excited to learn all that you can teach me"

"Very well. This space you created is sufficient and we don't have to worry about you loosing time in your realm. We can begin training here immediately." Announced.

And so Lucy's REAL training begins. What new powers will she have? Will she be able to handle it? Will Plue get any stronger? (probably not on that last one) You will have to find out in next chapter.

********

* * *

********

*********** FINALLY!! I got another chapter out about Lucy. I hope you are ready for Lucy to get O.P. and ready to prove to the guild she is no longer a damsel in distress. I hope you enjoyed this one. After some more Lucy being a BAMF there will be the Gralu romance. May get a little lemon. I am still on the fence on how much I want to go with that lol.***********

_~~~~~~~~ Please vote and leave comments down below on what you think of it so far! OMFG, I have been waiting to type this idea up once I was feels a little better. I am so excited for making Lucy O.P. A.F. and then getting to the juice GraLu part of the story." ~~~~~~~~_

########## STILL SICK SO SORRY THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL TAKE A MINUTE. THIS COLD IS TAKING TI'S SWEET TIME LEAVING LOL. ##########


	6. Chapter 6

# New Found Abilities (Part 2)

********

* * *

********

*********** This is my first fan fiction/story/book EVER, so please be gentle with comments.********* ******

********

* * *

********

Sweat dripping of her every pore on her body, she focuses again on training her new abilities. It has been about the equivalent of 5 years in this dimension, and no time in her home world. Ahi had given her the ability to be a Celestial God Dragon Slayer. Some things, like Dragon Roar, where automatically learned just from becoming a dragon slayer. Other abilities she was working on to make strong and easier to use. Her master also helped her master her healing, time, and dimensional creating spells a little better as well. The pair had become very close friends and the celestial creature was enjoying the company. It had been a while since a mage from Earthland had spoken to him. Earthland was the first planet in this Space realm to get magic before just a few other planets (which are in far away galaxies, so they will not be meeting.) There are other parallel dimensions that he exists in simultaneously, and in those realms it varies how much contact he has with the different creations.

Lucy had ranked her powers as levels. The first level being Level 1, which consisted of her base skills; combat skills and summoning spirits (which she could now summon as many as needed at once). She decided that she would try to defeat as much evil as possible in this form before resorting to the next 2 levels. She wanted to keep her fights fair and give people a chance to see their wrong doings. A very helpful spell was taught to her by Ahi to help at this level. The spell aloud her to absorb her keys into her arm leaving behind little tattoos to mark which keys she had. The Zodiacs where gold and her other spirits silver. Now she was not going to chance losing them ever again. Level 2 in her skill arsenal was her dress forms. She had a different outfit for each Zodiac spirit and with that also harnessed their ability. It would only be as strong as the Spirits themselves. Which is why she also had been training her spirits too to get them stronger. Happily though, they are on a little vacation. She also was given Aquarius's abilities so she could also use her friends celestial dress as well, even though she doesn't posses the key. Also, part of this level is her dragon slayer magic. Spells like dragon roar and using wing gusts sending a mix of harmful galactic mist and purple fire. This also gave her the ability to defy gravity and control it at her will. Like other dragon slayers she could eat something pertaining to her ability to gain more power. In her case, she just had to look at the sky and take in any unused stellar matter and energy, at any time of day. Level 3 is her B.A.M.F. level. It can literally destroy universes, which is why she doesn't want to get to that level if she doesn't have too. There are 2 sides to this ability. It stem from the Dragon Slayer magic she got because it also comes with some god-like powers. This level can be accessed at will, the danger is she could either be stuck in this state (which for one part isn't so bad, but the other pat is not. More explanations later.), or she could seriously destroy something. 

Level 3 is a tricky level of powers. It has a good and "evil" side. She can use any spell from either, BUT if she channels one side or the other, it gives certain powers more intensity. Channel the good inside her power makes spells like her healing and time spells more effective and easier. Spells that are strong but not super lethal can be strong here. She has the capability to use her Urano Metria now, but with much more easy and without having to chant the spell. In fact, she doesn't have to vocalize any of her spells now. Which gives her an upper hand in a fight; no one will know what is coming. This form allows her to summon strong and indestructible barriers as well. Lastly, when in this form, she can easily summon the more benevolent gods (Aeolus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Crios, etc) and command them, to an extent. More like ask for assistance so they don't blow the world up. These can be any of the gods, from any religion. **Authors note: I am mainly familiar with Greek and Roman so those are the ones I will reference**

The dark or "evil" side to the power is destructive. To every Yin there must be a Yang for balance to be at peace. This side of Lucy's power let's her summon more powerful versions of her magic that pertain to space. Again, she can use this any time in her Level 3 for, it is just strong in this form. There are 3 main powers she has discovered that she prefers using in this form. One power lets her create any size black hole, control exactly what it sucks in, how much it sucks in, and at the rate she wants. Another trick she learned was turning her hands into super hot weapons. They would glow with the intensity of the sun and burn anything they touch. Instantly incinerating anything she wills it too. Her next ability is to send out a wave of dark, galactic looking, particles that infect a person. She can make the particles expand or contract and even makes this deadly mist start to deteriorate the persons body from the inside out. It can be a slow death or painful one, depends on where her emotions are at and if she gets stuck in this form. Lastly, she could call upon assistance from the more Chaotic gods (Hades, Chaos, Ares, Ankseram, etc) If she is stuck in this form, the darkness will consume her and she can become everyone's enemy in a heart beat. She is strong though and was determined never to let her mentality be compromised.

Sitting with her legs crossed on the ground she keeps mediating. Her master helped her learn to do this more so she can keep her mental state in a peaceful place when needed. As she sat there, the ancient being stared at her in marvel at how fast so picked up the magic and how determined she was. The dragon had been enjoying this training from his new friend, but knew soon she would be leaving because her training was just about done. He was sad to see the mage go. He felt like a proud parent watching as their child grew up. Lucy's golden locks where now a soft wheat blonde with very few streaks of black, electric blue and a stunning purple, a lot cooler toned that before and down to the top of her rump. Her eyes where no longer a dark honey as they were before. They were black, with bits of white, vibrant purple and electric blue, making them look like the galaxies where in her eyes. Her everyday attire had her now adorning a crop top that has the graphic of white color being dripped over black, like paint. Her lower half had black fishnets (the smaller threaded ones) under a pair of black shorts. The small pocket on her right side in the front and her butt pockets in the back and swirls of stars and a slight milky way pattern on them. She wore a pair of fitted black boots with steel toes. Giving her Lucy Kicks a bit of an "oompf". Her long hair always pull into a tight high pony tail, leaving it to fall a little higher on her back. Her bangs had grown out a decent amount, so now she is able to include them into her high pony. She had figured out how to move her Guild mark, now resting on her left boob (so it's easily hidden under clothes for missions) and shining with a silver chrome finish.

Ahi could sense she has reached her top potential and realized he had nothing else to teach her. Even though he was sad to see a friend go, he needed to push her to go back to her home and family. It's not like she couldn't visit him in her special realm whenever she wanted. Clearing his voice he finally spoke. "Lucy?"

The sound of his voice snapped the tired mage out of her dream like meditation. "Yes, Ahi?" She smiled up at him. The dragon felt pangs in his chest. For the first time ever a human has made him want to become human so he could be with them. He loved this human, not because she was powerful, but because her could see her pure and loving heart. Also, not a love that was romantic, but a love that was more parental.

With saddened eyes he finally spoke "Your training is complete. As much as I would enjoy your company to stay be here a lot longer, I have a sense your family is going to need your help soon. It is time for you to head home, my child." A single tear fell from the dragons sorrowed filled eyes.

Lucy got up from sitting, stumbling a little bit from her legs having gone numb, she walked towards the her new dear friend. Reaching up gripping the dragon cheek, she gave it a big huge and a gentle kiss. Whispering loud enough so she can still be heard she squeezed out, "I do not want to leave either, but I know your right. I need to go back to my family. I have finally forgiven them in my heart. Being only human, there still is a little bitterness and sadness at how I was forgotten, but time will heal that. I will try to come back and visit you as often as I can." Then with one more squeeze and gentle peck, Lucy pulled back from her friend. She flashed her million watt smile one more time before leaving the realm, and her friend . . . . for now.

********

* * *

********

Popping back into her world, she had forgotten it was just hitting night time. Which was perfect because she was exhausted. Part of her everyday life now was keeping a spell around her at all times that let people around her feel only a small fraction of her magic capabilities. She learned a while ago to never put all your cards on the table right away. She put an invisible barrier around her bed so the spell could be maintained in her sleep. She glided over to her bed and plopped down, only to fall asleep instantly. Loke perked up as he was the first to sense her return. The other spirits followed suit.

The light shone through the window right in to Lucy's sleepy eyes that where trying to open and awake for the day. Vision still blurry she saw a bunch of silhouettes around her, but she could sense who they were. "WELCOME BACK MASTER/PRINCESS!" her Zodiac spirits and family yelled. Slightly startling the now cool blond mage. The spirits mouths dropped in awe at her new bad ass appearance.

"Thank you my family!" She said mid yawn and still groggy. She shot out of bed and gave them all a hug. She called out her silver key spirits as well, making her silver tattoos slight glow, so she could give them all a hug too. "I am going to pack up for the road. We are heading home! Virgo, I am going to travel light with just my purse. When I finish packing I would like it if you would please transport my belongings to my place back in Magnolia."

"Yes master. Then shall I be punished?" Virgo said seriously and bowed. 

"You don't need punishing Virgo." Lucy giggled out. It has been a long time in her perception since she saw her friends. "Okay everyone, thank you for the warm welcome, but now I have to pack. I love you all!"

With that last statement the spirits vanished. Lucy grabbed a quick breakfast then began packing, she didn't have much, a few toiletries and some clothes. All of it fit in her hiking back pack she had. In her purse all she packed was a small notebook with a small pen in it's coil, her wallet, her coin purse, chap stick, deodorant (no one likes a stinky girl), extra hair ties, and a pack of snacks. Not having to vocalize out loud her skills she though, Virgo I am ready to have my items taken. The maiden appeared in front of her master. Lucy handed her the back pack and a bag filled with food from the refrigerated and counter tops.

"Could you please also put the cold food items in the fridge for me, Virgo." Lucy asked her beloved friend.

"Anything for you master!" Virgo exclaimed then bowed. 

A smiled crept across Lucy's face as she watched her friend disappear before her eyes. Walking out of the cabin she closed the door, walked out, then turned around and looked at her temporary home. I'll miss this place. With that final though she made her way out of the woods and to the tiny town near by. Next, pays for a 3 day carriage ride to the next major city, with a few small stops along the way. The small couple taking her insisted helping her, because they were headed that way any ways to sell their crops. When they made it to the big city and were about to part ways Lucy slipped twice the amount the couples crops were worth into the elderly man's hand when they slipped out of a hug. His eyes widened in shock. "Please take this for your kindness and helping me out. I will not take a no for an answer. Good luck selling your crops!" Lucy finished saying as she pulled apart now from the elderly wife's hug.

After stopping for food (she had eaten all her snacks), she set out for the train station. She bought a one way ticket back to Magnolia. It was night time and the train ride would take until the next morning. A train pulled up 20 minutes later, pulling Lucy to her feet and heading onto her next target. Home. Butterflies of excitement where tickling her stomach so much it hurt. She could not wait to see her friends . . . . . . and to confess to Gray. She had been thinking a lot about her sexy guild mate. Settling into her seat for the long trip she continued thinking. She missed him so much and got lost in her thoughts. How he protected me during battle, how he always checked to make sure I was okay when I was down, how he would subconsciously strip showing off his solid . . . sexy . . . . naked torso. His guild mark on his chest. . . .so toned and tempting to grab. To hug. His expressionless face that would smile when I came around. His tempting lips saying her name as he greeted me . . . . those soft looking lips. I bet they felt a little cool if you kissed them. Maybe they would be surprisingly warm. . . . .I wouldn't mind finding out. A very tiny moan escaped her lips as she thought this. OMG LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT! NOT THE TIME OR PLACE! She blushed and looked around. Thankfully only a handful of people were on the train and they were all spread apart. Far from her, thank the gods. Feeling slightly embarrassed her about her thoughts when she could feel Loke getting jealous. She stopped those thoughts and let her self drift asleep for the night.

********

* * *

********

The sound of a whistle blowing woke Lucy up. It didn't take long for her to process where she was and who she was about to see. The butterflies returned full force. As she made her way onto the train platform her eyes stared at the scene that folded before her. The town was still in rubble but it looked fresh. Streams of smoke glided into the air from various places. She heard loud bangs and shouts in the distance. She sensed a very dark, evil and chaotic energy in the town up ahead. As she walks towards the commotion, towards her guild, she starts to smelling things burning (Natsu, *shakes her head*) and blood.

She is almost at the guild, it is covered in smoke. The smoke clears after a moment and that's when she saw it.

********

* * *

********

*********** What did she see? Tune in next time to find out what the hell is going on. ********* ******

_~~~~~~~~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed seeing how O.P. Lucy has become. it's about time she kicked major ass. ~~~~~~~~_

########## GUESS WHAT?. . . . . . STILL SICK SO SORRY THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL HAPPEN SPORADICALLY. YES, I AM STILL ACTUALLY SICK. GETTING BETTER SLOWLY THOUGH.##########


	7. Chapter 7

# Lucy To The Rescue

********

* * *

********

>>>>>>>> 2 DAYS BEFORE LUCY'S ARRIVAL<<<<<<<<

Half of Magnolia was starting to look great with the guild goers help. They started by the train station and were working towards the ocean. Once all people that stayed in town after the mess had a home and functioning shop the guild was able to start clearing the rubble that was there previous guild and begin the planning and rebuilding. They tried to save as much of the rubble to re-use in the construction as possible. 

Gray had a small house that was by the train station out of the way. He was lucky he had a place to stay. The Strauss siblings and Erza's house was closer to the guild but still towards the side by the tree line. Thankfully it was still standing. Any other guild mate that didn't have a place to stay was at one of the 2 Inns they helped fix up.

As Gray was heading to the guild to the guild he took his usual detour. Walking past ♥HER ♥ house on strawberry street, he looked at the window to see if a light was on or anything looked like it was messed with. No such luck . . . . again. Sigh. I hope she is safe and doing well. I miss her so much! He thought as he made his way down the brick street. Glancing at the waterway by her house, he decided to get up on the ledge as she always did, arms stretched out. He walked along the water way for a bit thinking of bitter-sweet memories. After awhile, he made his way to the rubble mountain that was the guild. He spent the morning and afternoon helping take the pieces of the former guild structure and clearing a space for a new guild to be built. 

Levy was sitting at a makeshift table off to the side of the guild. Everyone but Gajeel left her alone. The Iron Dragon Slayer would check on her and make sure she ate. Levy was constantly looking for any information that could lead them to where Lucy might be. She took little breaks and was looking worse for wear. 

Gray takes a few days to help around the town and the guild hall then he goes back to looking for Lucy. He waits for any news of a lead or sighting of her. During a break from his works he noticed that Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla returning from another failed Lucy sighting. Gray is sitting at one of the few tables that where not reduced to mulch, so the group that just returned joined him. Mira brought a sympathetic bottle and shot glasses over to the group. 

The night was spent with the group drinking and talking about fun memories that have about Lucy. Slowly, Mira kept bringing bottles and shot glasses around as more people gathered around to chat, deciding they were exhausted for the day. Not wanting the guild to stay up to late because a lot of work was still to do tomorrow, Master Makarov (who showed up and took control of the guild again) ordered everyone to go home. Little did they know, tomorrow they were going to need energy to fight the enemy on it's way over. 

********

* * *

********

Gray awoke to sounds of explosions coming from the direction of the guild. He tossed on his close as he ran out the door. You got to be fucking kidding me! He thought as another explosion was heard. Even though he needed to focus on the cloud of smoke he still ran past Lucy's house and did a quick glance. She isn't here. I guess that is good, because shit is going down at the guild. I can feel it. He kept running.

When Gray approached the guild Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Laxus, Mira, Gramps (Makarov), Lisanna, and Elfman where fighting a guy controlling giant waves of sand (later found out to be Ajeel Raml), a gentleman looking guy in a black suit (later known to be Jacob Lessio) and someone that looked to be half man and half robot (later discovered to be called Wall Eeehto). They were wreaking havoc all around where the guild stood. Thankfully, that side of town was still in rubble and the damage wasn't heading towards the part of town they had fixed up for the citizens. Gray joined the fight. 

The group huddled together, backs to each other, fighting off the enemies from al sides. They were tired from helping re-build the town and guild hall, and caught off guard. Gramps, Laxus and Mira put there powers together to create a barrier so that everyone could catch a breath. The barrier was holding for now, but they new they would need a miracle to get out of this. Gramps had an idea that a dark guild would come after getting word they were re-forming. But these people surrounding them were on a different level of power. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew they had been sent from Zeref.

"Mavis, help us all." Gramps muttered under his breath, sweat dripping down his forehead as he held the barrier together as much as he could.

********

* * *

********

A miracle is what they were about to get. Lucy at this moment had gotten off the train and was running towards the commotion. The intruders attack just hovering around the group, conserving energy, and waiting for the barrier to fall. People in the barrier notice a now cool blond girl girl approach. Eyes widen as they realize who it is. Shocked at her new appearance, new power they feel from her, and the anger in her eyes.

Engrossed in rage at seeing the new enemy hurting her friends, who looks worn and exhausted, she snaps. Jumping start to her Good Level 3 power she transforms. Her hair turns paper white with streaks of electric blue and purple, arranged into a high ponytail that extended past her bum. She had a natural looking face with a slight transparent blush and soft pale pink lipstick. She had a a white tube top with sleeves on the side (exposing her shoulders and top of cleavage) , white shorts, white fitted stiletto boots, a long light blue transparent vest that sparkled. Her Fairy Tail logo had been moved to her left breast and was a pale blue, only partially visible.

Lucy looked at the 3 assholes that dared attacked her home. Staring at them with her Glowing light blue eyes that had whisps of white in them, making her eyes look like a glowing sky. "Well, this won't do. We can't have trash ruining our town again before we even get it on it's feet again." Lucy said with an emotionless face.

"Did she just call us trash?" Chuckled the sand jerk. "I guess we will have to teach this princess a lesson."

The 3 minions of Zeref descended on Lucy. She just smirked and then a blast of power emitted from her that caused her to glow and the ground around her to shake. The 3 idiots stopped in the tracks, everyone (including people in the barrier) had there jaws on the ground at feeling this power. Gray was in awe of how much his love as grown and looked much more mature. 

"I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. Go back Zeref and tell him to kindly fuck off. I can smell him all over you 3." Lucy spat out, causing the 3 to look even more shocked. They hadn't mentioned they came per Zeref's orders.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lucy's hand rose into the air. She didn't use any super special ability, just expelled a bunch of her magical energy. It was enough to knock the 3 foes over the ocean. Then, harnessing Aquarius's artistry she rose water around the 3 and sent them away in a huge wave. The wave sent the evil doers all the way back to the shores of Alakitasia, and then some. Stunned and trying to catch there breath from almost drowning, then 3 laid there for a minute. Then slowly made their way to report to their master.

Back in Magnolia, the group in the barrier we stunned in complete silence. There guild mate that they have been looking for came back and was stronger than they could have imagined. Gramps could tell that Lucy was now the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Hands down. Gray's heart was beating fast and his mouth was dry. His hands sweat and his nerves on edge. He was waiting for this for months. To see her again. The barrier came down and everyone just stared. Not know what to say, because the wave of guilt that went through everyone paralysed them. Was she made that they all left her? They all thought.

Deciding to break the ice, Master Makarov walked up to Lucy's as she transformed back into her regular form. Lucy was looking at her feet and before he gets a chance to speak a light emitted from the ground under them. A giant clock looking symbol appeared and the building that were not finished being built (including the guild) began putting themselves back together. After a few minutes the building where like new. Lucy released her spell and looked over at Markarov who was only a few feet away. She still had no expression on her face.

He hesitated before he spoke "Lucy! My child. . . . I missed you so much! You look well, and you seemed to have g-g-gotten so much stronger." Stuttering a bit towards the end because her face hadn't changed.

After a moment of silence, a huge grin spread across the celestial mages face and she ran to her Gramps. She lifted him in the air and spun around giving him a big hug, almost smothering him between her massive rack. " I missed you too Gramps!" she gleamed and set him down. Then looked at the crowd behind him. "I missed everyone!" She sent a HUGE smile that lit up the guilds mates hearts. 

The excited group mobbed Lucy with hugs. Everyone chatting and catching up with her. 

"OMG Lucy you have gotten so strong!" Erza said with a look of pride on her face.

"Luuuucy, you look so cool. I am jealous." Levy screamed at her best friend as she tackle hugged her.

"Lucy, that was very manly of you." Elfman said as he sniffed a tear up hugging the mage tightly.

"LUCE, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME!" Natsu said excitedly. Proud of his Best friend for getting hella stonrg. He missed her smell, but all the Dragon Slayers noticed she smelt slightly different.

"Bunny Girl! Good to see you alive and well. Gehi." Gajeel gave her a rib breaking squeeze and realized. . . .she could take it. Not only take it, she gave a pretty hard squeeze back surprising the iron eater.

Hug after hug and compliments assaulted the young girl. Then she felt a pair of cool arms rap around her neck and pull her into a tight hug. Both of the mages blushed and the group around them looked away for a brief second to give them an smidgen of privacy. Gray fought back tears, and whispered in her ear "I missed you so much." causing Lucy to shiver as his cool breath. " she leaned into his ear and let a soft whisper out "I missed you too."

They pulled away, red as a tomato, and looked around at a bunch of grinning faces. "Oh, shut up everyone with those looks. Let's go celebrate with some drinks." Lucy yelled with a giggle.

Everyone partied late into the night. Lucy was bombarded with questions. She kept repeating the same things "I am not going to give away all my new abilities" "yes, I lived in a cabin in the woods with no electricity. Shocking I know." and "No, I didn't date anyone nor am I seeing anyone." Every time she repeated the last comment Gray would get someone to give him a little elbow nudge. They continuously apologized to her for leaving her alone, Erza especially. She decided that even though it still her, her forgave them. No one did it to be mean so no use being upset over it more. She was just happy to be home. Hearing about Natsu and Lisanna, she hugged them both and congratulated them. Lucy had known for awhile that Natsu like Lisanna. They were best friends after all. Then, her mood lifted greatly when Ezra informed her about Juvia being with Lyon now at Lamia Scale. This would make it easier to make a move on Gray.

People slowly filtered out back to the Inn to collect there stuff and go back to their homes. Now that Lucy had put the town back together. Lucy bid everyone a good night and headed to her apartment, her home. Gray took this chance to be alone with Lucy, so he ran after her. They chatted all the back home. Gray smiling when Lucy started balancing on the edge of the water way like she used to do. This time with A LOT more balance. They laughed and talked, slowly walking closer to each other. Finally, they came to her door step. She unlocked her door and turned to Gray.

"Want to come in? I asked Virgo to clean it up real quick while I was in town to check out the commotion." Lucy offered her friend.

"S-sure." Gray said nervously. Smooth move. Why are you so nervous? It's just Lucy.

Walking into the apartment Lucy was shocked that not only did Virgo clean but she also unpacked AND put away everything that was boxed up. IN her head she thought, Thank you Virgo!, knowing the spirit would be able to hear her.

Lucy was right in front of him, still beautiful as ever. Before he realized it he was moving towards her, spinning her around, and staring at her new beautiful eyes that sucked him in.

"Gray" she gasped quietly.

"Lucy . . . . I really missed you" Gray say with a focused and almost animal like glare in his eyes. Shock came to the both of them at the next moment.

********

* * *

********

*********** Gotcha! You will have to wait an see what's next! Mwahahahahaha ***********

_~~~~~~~~ Next chapters jumps into the GraLu we all want and love. I'm so excited and nervous to write it. Please vote and comment below. I want to know how Lemon I should take their romance. To smut or not to smut, that is the question. Lol~~~~~~~~_

########## MY SICKNESS IS FINALLY GETTING BETTER!!!!!! NOT 100% BUT MUCH MIUCH BETTER.##########


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********* WARNING: Some potty mouthing ahead. Expect more adult language and sexual content coming in the near future (and possible more often, though I am trying to still gage how far I want to go with that stuff. Comment down below to let me know how far do you want me to take the sexy stuff, please?*********
> 
> ~~~~~ I'd say next chapters are going to be more GraLu stuff!! Wooo sexy times ahead!! ~~~~~

# Blooming Love

********

* * *

********

Gray leaned slowly in to Lucy's face and watched as she first stared in shock. It quickly faded and she was beginning to close her eyes. She had a light blush on her cheeks and he could smell her strawberry shampoo as he got closer. Their breath was combating between them and hearts beating faster.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Lucy snapped out of it and stepped around Gray to crack the door open. Gray stepped back so someone would see him there. He didn't know why, but he felt he should. Lucy had the door cracked and was peering out to a pink haired man. " Hey Natsu! What are you doing here, it's so late?"

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright. I am heading back to mine now, Lushee!" Natsu said with a big grin. Gray knew that Natsu knew he was there. He probably smelt him on his way up to the door. "SO, Gray is there with you!?" Natsu gave a questioning look, peering into a dark house. What were they doing?

Gray stepped out from behind Lucy, Shit!, "Hey bro! Just got in the house. I walked her home." The ice mage fidgeted a bit and had a redness on his cheeks.

"Yea, we literally just walked in. Haven't even had a moment to turn the lights on. Do, you want to come in?" Lucy managed to get out nicely, hoping the dragon slayer would decline.

Natsu could tell he interrupted something between the 2 mages, so he decided to give them space. "Nah, it's okay Luce. Gray got you home safe, so I can sleep well knowing my best friend is safe. Sleep well you 2." The last part Natsu said as he began to walk away smirking. The comment sent more blushing across the 2 mages face. For once you did something right, Flame Brain. Gray smirked.

Lucy closed the front door and locked it, then turned to Gray, blushing. She said the first thing that came to mind, so things wouldn't be awkward. "It's late, so, you can sleep on the couch if you want." The Stellar mage said not looking at Gray as she headed to get dressed in her room for bed. She came back out with a spare pillow and blanket. "Well, good night I guess."

They both stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, feeling the tension of wanting to continue, but also being shy. "Y-y-y-yeah. Sleep sound nice."Lucy just nodded, stepped backwards towards her room with an awkward wave, then disappeared behind the door. Sighing and lowering himself to the couch, Gray got himself situated for bed. When his eyes had just gotten closed so he could sleep, he felt a presence over him. A soft wave of hair fluttered around his face and he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead, then he heard quick footsteps run to the bedroom. He fell asleep the happiest he has been in awhile.

********

* * *

********

Morning sunshine peeked it's way into Lucy's room. Stretching she slowly open her eyes. Looking around she smiled, it was nice being back home. Then, she remembered last night and who was in her living room on the couch. She blushed and giggled to herself remembering she snuck a kiss onto his cool forehead. She grabbed a change of clothes, then slowly peered through the crack in the door. The ice mage was peacefully asleep on the couch, so she made her way to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, changed into her outfit and tied her hair into her high ponytail. She wore black skinny jeans, with small rips across the thighs. Next, she had on a baggy light blue sweater that came to past her bum. She tucked the front half into her jeans. Lightly she sprayed her new favourite scent (cucumber melon) into the air, then stepped into it.

Finally ready, she quietly opened the door and saw the Ice mage's chest slowly rising an falling. The blanket covering him fell to the floor and he was in nothing but his new and tight boxer brief. She liked them a lot better than his boxers because she got to see a little more of the sexy Ice Mage. WAIT! WHAT? Lucy . . . Stop having those thoughts right now!!!! She flushed so red, it would give Erza's hair a run for it's money. Then she quietly rushed to the kitchen to start cooking food. Deciding to make Bacon and eggs with coffee, she began cooking and getting the brew started.

Gray slowly opened his eyes at the slight smell of food. He peered through hi blurry eyes to see a cool blond dancing around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. He made sure not to make a sound so he could watch her without her knowing. God she is beautiful. Gray silently sighed, then noticed he was in nothing but his new favourite fit of boxers, which left little to the imagination. Knowing she definitely saw him, he got super red and slowly and quietly covered himself. Then, at the worst time, his brain decided to remind him of the kiss she gave his forehead last night. Feeling more flustered and causing a little morning wood to start from shifting around so much, he bolted to the bathroom as soon as he thought she wouldn't notice.

Hearing a slight shuffle and a door close, Lucy turned around to see Gray had gotten up. Shrugging it off she got back to cooking. Meanwhile, Gray was in the bathroom trying to calm his fast beating heart and throbbing "second heart". The almost kiss they shared then the secret kiss still fresh in his mind he decided to hop into the shower and take care of things, or he wouldn't be able to walk out without "someone" standing out to say hello.

Finally feeling sweet relief, Gray tiredly got out of the shower and got dressed. He was surprised he remembered to at least grab his pants, but also thankful. Walking out to the main room Gray had on black jeans, no shirt, and a towel hanging around his shoulders as he dried his hair off. Turning around Lucy instantly blushed seeing this sexy man come out of her bathroom, his chest beaded with water. Oh yea, the wet appearance looked REALLY good on him. Lucy wasn't even going to deny that she found him incredibly sexy right now. Snapping out of it she spoke, " Breakfast is ready. W-would you like some c-coffee." She barely managed to get out. 

"Sure, thank you!" smirked Gray. He loved that he made her blush. He sat at the table and she handed him a plate of food and a coffee. There was cream and sugar on the table. They helped each other do dishes, then Lucy grabbed a small wallet, her apartment key and put it in her back pocket. Gray pulled the light grey sweater over his head from the night before. Heading to the door Lucy held it open and gestured for Gray to leave with a bow. "Thank you madam!" Gray said as he stiffened up and walked through the door with his nose high and dramatically. He heard a giggle behind him and a door lock.

They walked together and talked on their way to the guild. A lot of people waved at Lucy and it warmed Gray's heart. He has lived in town longer than Lucy, but hardly knew anyone. He always kept to himself. Lucy though she tries to be friends with the world and it made him love her more. It was the beginning of fall, so there was a light chill to the air that both mages loved. "Hey Lu, want to go on a job with me today?" Gray asked before realizing what he said. Lu? Where did that come from? He was blushing at this new random nickname.

Turning to look at her knew crush that she liked, maybe even loved, she peered up at him with her celestial eyes. "I'd love that Gray!"

Reaching the guild they, pulled the door open, greeted everyone and went to the job board. After a moment the galactic mage's eyes lit up. "How about this one?" She pulled down a flyer and handed it to Gray.

"Help needed. Bar has a small dark guild forming in the basement. They threaten the owner/bartender, harass costumers, and break things. Owner wants us to come in discreetly so they don't know he sent for help. 50,000J. Poor guy. He must be scared of them." He finished. "Let's do it!"

"Mira!!" Lucy called over tot he white hair demon mage. She scooted over to them quickly. "We would like to take this job, please!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sure Lucy and Gray. Ooo that's a good one. Poor guy sound frazzled. Good Luck!" With that the white hair mage wrote something down and continued to help other customers. 

"I guess we will meet in at the train station in, say, 1 hour?" Gray suggested.

"Sounds good." Lucy said. They left the guild and parted ways towards there house. Lucy then realized she could store stuff in her new realm so she didn't have to carry anything. SCORE! She packed a suitcase with clothes, a jacket, a tent, her pen and notebook to write, some snacks and drinks. Then she opened a portal, tossed her items in and stepped through. She organized her items on the other end. Once finished and proud of herself for thinking of this, she popped back into her room and closed the portal. She was 30 minutes early, but had nothing else to do, so she walked to the train station and got the tickets they needed. They were headed to a small village outside Shirotsume, in the mountains. Well, at he base of one. It was about a 5 hours train ride.

Lost in though, about how sexy Gray looked, Lucy sat on a bench smiling to herself. Not away that a figure had made his way over to her. He leaned in quietly by her ear and whispered gently "boo!" The sudden sound and chill of his cool breath made her jump. She thought she could actually feel her heart literally in her throat. "Are you fucking kidding me!" she breathed in startled to Hell and back again. Gray shocked at her words, not ever hearing her with such a potty mouth. He didn't mind though, she made it cute some how. He just smirked and her and put his hands up playfully like he didn't do anything.

Glaring at him, she let a chuckle escape, and smacked him light across the arm." You ass hat! I got the tickets by the way. The train boards in 5 minutes."

"Wait . . . . did you just call me an ass hat?" Gray looked shocked again. " I don't know who turned my little innocent Lu into such a bad ass with a such a potty mouth . . . . . " he paused " . .but I like it." He chuckled.

In no time at all the train whistle sounded signalling for them to board. They found a nice private cabin, sat together, and spent the next 4.5 hours laughing and giggling. Slowly sitting closer together. Thirty minutes until they arrived and the conversation had come to a hault. Lucy had her legs across Gray's and they where facing each other. Gray had his arms around her waist and she had her hands gently resting on his chest. Not wanting to stare into his eyes anymore Lucy sprang up out of no where and planted a nice but firm kiss onto his cool lips. Surprised for a brief moment Gray's eyes went wide. It was not long before he closed his and moved one hand behind her head. Pulling them closer and deepening the kiss. Lucy let out a little moan in delight causing Gray to do the same. It sounded so hot in his ears hearing her enjoying their kiss so much. 15 minutes later they broke apart from there make out session and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lu. . . .please be my girlfriend?" Gray said without even giving it a thought.

Grinning from ear to ear, she leaned in for another quick firm kiss. Pulling away and resting foreheads together she whispered, "Of course. Nothing would make me happier."

*DING DONG*

APPROACHING SHIROTSUME!

A voice over the loud speaker announced.

Breaking apart, Gray gather his stuff. Lucy just sat there because hers was already hidden away. It was about 4 in the afternoon, Lucy pulled out her map and found the next road to take. They paid for a carriage to take them to the village, turning a 2 hour walk into a 30 minute ride. Trees lined either side of the road as they travelled into a forest. t was very pretty. They arrived at a small village nestled up against the mountains with forest on all sides. An Inn could be seen pretty quickly in the distance, so, both mages spotted it quickly and nodded at each other. Finally the carriage came to a stop.

A building stood before them, it looks homey and warm. Inside sounds noisy and is overly bright, like every single light must be on. Staring at the sign that read Moonlight Inn. The mages walked in to the small lobby to see no one was at the front desk. After a few minutes, they travelled towards the commotion to look for a staff member to assist them. They opened a slightly broken door, hanging from it's hinges, and saw a rowdy room filled with patrons. The poor waitresses and bartenders looked overwhelmed and exhausted. One of the bartenders was a sweet looking old man that seemed to mainly shout at people to stop doing stuff and not really served anyone. We looked at each other and had the same though. That is probably the owner.

Gray helped Lucy through the crowd at all the perverted eyes drink up her beauty and curves. It pissed Gray off to see all these men and knowing what thoughts they had. Lucy chose to ignore them and made her way to the end of the bar. She waved down the old man, who had a suspicion they may be the mages he sent for. He scuttled over to the cool blonde mage, and very sweetly and gently asked, "How may I help you miss?"

Lucy's sweater had a deep scoop neck to it, so she used her finger to pull it to one side and discretely showed her guild mark on her left boob. "My boyfriend and I need a room for a few days, if there are any available?" She said kindly. His eyes subtly lit up knowing his theory was correct.

"Hey, Mike! I am going to get these love birds a room!" The little man shouted towards another bartender who just quickly nodded to him.

Grabbing the side door of the bar, the little man lead the 2 back out to the lobby. He wrote something down in the front desk book, before grabbing a key. "Follow me please."

"Lead the way!" Gray said with a smile and with a very gentle voice. Easing the man even more. We made out way to a room with a single bed and small bathroom just down the hall. Once we all made it inside, the man closed the door and locked it. Then he lowered his voice and began tearing up a bit, "Thank you so much for coming! Most of those people down there are from that guild I wrote about. They took over a room in the basement even though I tried kicking them out. They just beat me up and told me to leave them alone. The run out anyone wanting to stay here and never pay for anything. I have loyal staff that feel bad leaving me, but I can tell they are at their wits end too. I don't wan't to lose them, they are like family. I had no idea what to do so I called for help." He finished in a deep breath.

"Well, you can relax because we are here to help you sir." Lucy said equally as soft, figuring the man was being quite for a reason. "Tomorrow we will just observe and if we can then we will act. If not, we will draw them out the next day. I was thinking tomorrow we would start the day by talking to people around town, contacting our guild, then later in the evening, I can go on that little stage I saw, and sing some songs. This can distract them while Gray scopes the place out a little less noticeably. 

"Thank you again SOOO much! The whole town suffers because of them. The mistreat everyone where ever they go." The man explained. "We called the Royal Guards once, but when they got wind, they behaved like angels. Then beat me up later and threatened me if I ever called them again." he shuddered. Lucy's eye got moist with possible tears, she felt horrible for this poor man.

"We will take care of it sir. You can count on us." Gray said quietly and gave the man a gentle side hug. It's rare to see Gray be so gentle and sincere, it warmed Lucy's heart.

"Ok, well, I need to go back and contain the crowd as much as I can. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." The man said as he was already on his way out the door. He closed it behind him and Gray locked it.Sigh, "Tomorrow is going t be a long day." Lucy sighed.

"Well, lets enjoy our night for now then. And get some good rest." Gray said. Lucy nodded then stood straight and excitedly.

"OMG, Gray, wanna see my secret on how I got all my stuff here?" She beamed looking up at him.

"Sure. This sound interesting." He laughed.

"Ok, Sooooo. . . .where to begin. Well, to start, I learned an ability to make my own dimension where time is frozen. So, I am gone a millisecond here, BUT in my dimension I can be there the equivalent of a year and not age a second. Once I learned this spell, I trained as much as you would in a year, but in a single night. I can mold the dimension how I want, so I made a little house in there to sleep and what not. My stuff is stored in there as well. I can just make myself pop in but to take you in as well I will just make a portal" Lucy finally breathed and stared at her new boyfriend excitedly. 

"That is a lot to take in. But also pretty fucking awesome!" Gray was stunned at how impressive Lucy's abilities have gotten. He followed her through the portal and felt like he walked into space. He saw a little house she had imagined up and walked inside to see a bunch of things she packed. Outside it looked like they were literally floating in space. when he looked down he didn't know what was holding him up be it was completely transparent so space was all around them. "This is INCREDIBLE Lu!"

Lucy giggled at his jaw dragging on the floor, practically. "You can keep anything valuable here until we get back to the guild." They stayed and talk there for a few minutes then headed back to there room. Lucy closing the gate behind them.

"Hey Lu, I noticed you don't have your keys on you either?" Gray just realized.

"Oh, that . . . Well I can summon them mentally now and they keys became a part of me." She slid her right sleeve up revealing a bunch of tattoos. Some Zodiac and other's that are random. "These tattoos show which keys I have. Some obvious like the lion for Leo. And other's like the cross for Crux.

"OMG, Lu, your looking more bad ass than me now. I need to step up my game!"He chuckled. 

Lucy vanished briefly then popped back in front of Gray wearing tiny black boot shorts and a loose white tank top. He could see her black lace bra peeking out of the side and it made him gulp. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and watched her hips sway in those sexy little shorts. She climbed into bed while Gray stripped down to his tight boxers; giving Lucy something to think about. He slipped into the covers next to her and turned to stare at his new girlfriend. They looked into each other's eyes for a little while just smiling and thinking about the other person.

Finally Gray spoke up, " You know, Lucy, I missed you so much when you were gone. I was training with Juvia and then one day it clicked that my feelings lied with you. When I got back and heard you were basically abandoned, I kicked myself for not taking you with me instead of Juvia. I was so worried about, because I really deeply and truly care about you. Gray trailed off slowly at the end, still keeping his gaze level with Lucy's.

"I'm sorry Gray. I wasn't trying to worry anyone. I was just engrossed in my training and figured you all were doing your own thing. I didn't hear about the guild either because I was off the grid. I thought about you a lot too ya know." She ended the statement with a blush.

Not being able to control himself more Gray pulled Lucy on top of him, put and hand behind her head, and gentle pulled her into a kiss. Cradling him between her legs she reciprocated the kiss more intensely, though. His hand slowly ran up the back of shirt and she light pressed into him more, feeling him getting more excited. Gray's hand explored her curves, grabbing at her right breast under her shirt, feeling the lace bra that was a barrier between them. Moans slipping out from both of them. Lucy pulled back before things got out of hand and looked at Gray, who was panting also. "As tempting as it is to continue, and it REALLY is, let's take this stuff a little slower please? I haven't done any of this before." She managed to say between ragged breaths. Gray just nodded because he knew she was right and they didn't want to be tired for tomorrow. But. . . . . damn did that feel good.

Cuddle up to each other they fell asleep despite the racket echoing down the hall from the bar. 

********

* * *

********

*********** Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!! Be gentle, this is my first every story on-line, as I have said. ***********


	9. Chapter 9

# So Close, Yet So Far

********

* * *

********

Rowdy sounds could still be heard in the Inn, as the morning came. A handsome Ice Mage was awake and staring down at his new beautiful girlfriend. She had cuddled up to him during the night. Her head and hand on his chest, and a leg tucked over one of his legs. He could stay in this moment forever. It was short lived when a loud commotion from above them rang through the room, stirring the sleeping woman awake. Blinking up at him through sleepy eyes, she laid one hand on his cheek and slid it behind his head. Pulling him forward she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Morning, my boyfriend!" She giggled before stretching into a yawn.

"Morning my girlfriend." Blushing he stared into her eyes. "You look beautiful today."

"What? *giggle* I haven't even gotten out of bed yet." Lucy laughed, shoving his face to the side as she rolled over the other side of the bed.

"I guess you are just that talented then." He smirked, watching her hips sway in those black booty shorts. Not even trying to hide his morning wood this morning. She had rubbed up against him so much during the night, he didn't care if anyone saw. He was just going to shower and take care of it, so they can focus on the tasks today.

Waiting for his turn for the shower, he got the pleasure of seeing Lucy in a towel mindlessly thinking about something. Not aware she was being watched intensely. Feeling eyes on her finally, she glanced over to see a very hungry looking Gray, and it wasn't for food. His partner in crime made that obvious in his tight briefs. Redness ran across her face and she looked away. "You should jump in the shower so we can start getting ready." She stammered a bit.

Feeling a bit naughty, Gray moved by her to get into the shower, making sure a certain little devil bumped into her. She gulped loud and looked shocked. Not meeting his gaze she went towards the bed and poofed. In less than a second she was back with a dry ponytail, white ripped jeans, Black baggy sweater with a deep v at the neck and black boots on. Gray slid into the shower to get cleaned up and to take care of the monster stuck in his underwear.

********

* * *

********

Finally ready, the pair went out around the village. They stopped at a cute small diner for some breakfast and to get a game plan. They didn't want to split up, to be safe. So, they decided to each take one side of the street and the other across, so that they can have an eye on each other at all times. Only stopping once for lunch, to call the guild to inform them what was going on, and to ask for them to send the guards, then went back to get more info until the day turned into the evening. They stopped one last time to grab some dinner at a cute little restaurant, that served a variety of stuff that they both liked to eat. The chatted and laughed on their way back tot eh room. When they got back they decided to call Gramps to update him on what the villagers had said the dark guild had been doing to the town.

Lucy called Virgo to help her find outfits for tonight. The stellar maiden came back with black dress pants, a dark blue (not quite navy) button up, socks and shoes for Gray. Then she handed Lucy a long red dress with a huge slit down the side. Next she handed her some pantihose, black stilettos, a simple silver necklace with a single tear drop diamond on it and a sheer black shawl to wrap around her arms.

"Gray you get changed first and head out there so we don't look suspicious, then I will come out once I am changed." Lucy mentioned seriously, staying focus on what she was going to sing. Gray leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, letting her know he under stood. He got changed quick and headed out the room towards the massive din coming form the bar area. He sat in the back corner of the bar and gave a slight nod to the owner.

Lucy slipped on her sexy dress, noticing it was strapless and had a heart shaped neckline. Deciding to not over do it, she called cancer to come and give her hair a soft sexy wave. For make up she did a simple cat eye and red lips. No one at the guild had seen her likes this, so she was nervous to have Gray see her dressed oozing with this much sex appeal.

Locking the door behind her and hiding the key in her boobs she walked down the hall. Drunk guys she passed going through he lounge whistled, had there jaws on the floor, or got instant nose bleeds. With a deep breath she opened the doors to the bar area and B-lined it for the stage. IT got dead silent because every guy was staring at their new eye candy. Gray HATEd it with the passion of a million burning suns. It was part of the mission, he had to remind himself, but damn she does look sexy. He had never seen her look so much like a grown sexy woman. Lucy gave a sultry stare to the crowd and softly informed the crowd" The owner asked me to sing a song for all of you lovely people tonight as a treat. Please enjoy!" With that she leaned into a band member she noticed was on the stage, and gave him instructions on what song to play. Slowly the sultry song lulled the room in a sexy hypnotic melody. Leaving Gray the chance to see about how many people there were, that were actually part of the guild and where they were headed.

*** She sings Fever, by Peggy Lee ***

Once the song was over whistles and applause roared up from the crowd. Lucy just kept up her sultry stare and bowed. She did a few more similar songs, until 3 hours had past and it was getting later. Finally, after the last song she blew kisses into the crowd and walked back to her room. When she got there, she got into and all black outfit ready to kick ass. Not too long after she finished changing Gray entered in.

"We are never doing that again!" Gray huffed with a tinge of anger and pain in his eyes.

"Are you okay, hun? Did something happen?" Lucy questioned him concern hanging in her voice.

"YEA!" Gray spoke a little too loud, "I hated all those disgusting drunk bastards staring at my woman like she was a piece of meat gifted to them." He finished with a frustrated and angry growl.

Lucy giggled at his jealousy and protectiveness. Leaning on her tip-toes she gave him a big kiss to sooth his wound up mind. It worked well. When they pulled apart, her had a big smile on his face and his clothes came off. When did that even happen, she thought to herself still not used to his stripping habits.

Looking at his own body that was just about naked, he blushed and put on more comfortable clothes. "Ready to kicks some ass? Because I sure the hell am." He glared at the door. Ready to beat up all the people that eyed his girlfriend up.

"I'm ready!" Lucy joined him as they stepped into the hall and locked the door. The made their way back to the bar and nodded at the owner, singling shit was about to go down. He ushered his employees out into the lobby and the few regulars that never caused any issues. Coming upon a door that lead to the basement the ready themselves to take out the trash.

********

* * *

********

# ONE HOUR LATER

********

Doing minimal, to no damage, the pair easily took out the small guild that was forming. There were only 33 people, and they weren't that strong. Well, not for those 2. The royal guard had just arrived and took the former dark guild members into custody and stayed at the local jail for the night. The owner and staff hugged them over and over again thanking them. At first they refused the award, because they felt bad for the man, but gave in after he insisted intently. They headed back to the room and got ready for bed.

"You looked and sounding amazing tonight! I am seriously the luckiest guy in the world." The Ice mage said as he unlocked their room door.

"I-I-I am not that g-great...." Lucy trailed off, blushing until it hurt.

"Ill take a quick shower first. I get done quicker than you usually do." Smirking he grabbed a pair of black briefs and some sleeping pants, then headed in for a shower. Lucy popped into her dimension to get her clothes. She settled on a black lace under garment set, electric blue booty shorts and a black tank top that also had a deep "V". She grabbed her new shampoo she just bought in her new favourite scent. Cucumber melon . . .. mmmmmm. She thought as she took a little sniff of it. She popped back into the room and waited for Gray to finish. When he was done she jumped in the shower next. Forgetting her clothes on the chair outside the door. When she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and began looking around for her clothes. Face palming herself she realized were they where. Facing the door, she is about to grab the door handle, when the lights flicker and she missed causing her to lose balance and fall.

Hearing a loud thud in the bathroom, Gray stood up and opened the door. "Are you alright Lu?" Concern spread across his face. She held up a hand to him, gesturing she needed his help.

"I'm okay. Lights flickered and threw me off balance, that's all she mumbled as she was pulled up from the floor. Worried she might be hurt he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed. He sits down, setting her next to him, her legs draped over his. 

"Are you sure your okay?" He inquired again still a little worried. Looking down she let out a little giggle and nodded her head. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments smiling at each other. They lean in at the same time to give each other a gentle kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Gray slides his hand onto her side and pushed her back onto the bed. Not pulling away from his kiss of course. He settles himself between her legs, sending the towel to bunch up around her upper thighs. Panting, he removes his lips from hers and starts trailing them to her neck. She lets out a little moan sending fire to Gray's little soldier, making it stand at attention. One of his hands slide under the towel to rest on her ribcage for a moment before gliding up to her left breast. Feeling he plump curve and hard nipple he lets out a deep groan into her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure at hearing him. His right hand slowly makes it's way up her thigh. The stiffness between his legs pushed against Lucy's wet center leaving a little of her on his briefs. The right hand of his just entered below the towel, then . . . . . . . . BAM! A loud sound echoes from down the hall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Gray bellows in frustration.

Lucy slides form under him and jumps into her clothes. She runs down the hall to see what the commotion is about. Leaving poor Gray SOOO beyond frustrated, he couldn't see straight. Knowing his boner wasn't going to go down after that and he couldn't go outside with it, he trudged to the bathroom to finish himself off, in a very sad and depressed but urgent manner.

Outside, Lucy is battling a mage that had been away on assignment for the dark guild. Someone they missed in their capture attempt. The dark mage hurled trees at her from the woods around them, using some type of vine-like magic. She dodged the spinning oaks and used her whip to set them down. She didn't want the village to get damaged. Some of the guards came out and helped people get out of the way. She changed into her Taraus star dress and chopped the next tree that was thrown at her, causing it to land into 2 pieces on the ground. Quickly, she activated purple flames in her hands, sending a dragon punch in to he guys face knocking him out in one hit. The people around her cheered and the guards took the unconscious man away. Gray finally made his way out to see the guards drag someone away, trees everywhere, and his smiling girlfriend blushing at the praise. I've got the smartest, strongest, prettiest, and most caring girl in the world. How did I get so lucky? the ice wizard thought to himself. He walked up next to her and gave her a congratulatory hug. She returned the hug, then turned to help the villagers cut up the trees that were littering the street.

Two hours and a back pain later, the couple entered their room exhausted. Not saying a word they crawled into bed, cuddle into each other and drifted off to dream land.

********

* * *

********

********* Poor Gray. Poor Gray's little soldier. Mwahahaha* *********

~~~~~~~~ More 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋 to come in the next chapter.~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

# The New Couple

********

* * *

********

***********🍋🍋🍋🍋 Mild Lemon ahead🍋🍋🍋🍋********* ******

********

_**** Sorry this chapter isn't going to be as long, but it is just the beginning of the sexy times! **** ___

********

* * *

********

It is the next day, and also time for them to head out. They wake up, get ready and pack up. Gray tosses hi stuff, besides his wallet, into Lucy's dimension so he didn't have to carry it, and could hold his girl whenever he wanted. Waving and giving the last few hugs to the staff they left the inn. The checked in with the guards, which were going to take care of anything after and help fix up the Inn. After having another breakfast at the cosy little diner, they made there way to the train station.

Walking back from the ticket booth, Gray looked at his girlfriend, sitting on the bench in deep thought. Girlfriend . . . . . . he could not believe it and also could not stop saying it. She was his. They sat together on the bench for another 20 minutes or so, until the train pulled up. Leading the way Lucy stepped onto the train, followed by Gray, and took them to a private seating room. They held hands, laughed, chatted and occasionally kissed on the train ride back to their home. Stuck in their own blissful and loved filled world.

The train stops with a soft screeching and the announcement that they were in Magnolia rang overhead. The couple got off the train and headed to Lucy's place. Chatting about the mission along the way. Being only a short distance from the train station, they reached her door quickly. Once inside, Gray locked the door behind him and approached Lucy from behind. Resting his hands on the side of her shoulders he kissed her neck and blew a soft cool breeze along her nape. The cold made her shiver, but also lit a fire inside her as well. She turned around, right into his mouth.

After having a tongue battle by the couch, Gray slowly starts pushing Lucy's into her bedroom, and onto her bed. Relentlessly making out with her, and running his hands along her body. His clothes on the floor, without him realizing it, he pressed his boner between her legs. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs, making him smirk. Finally, he thought for a brief moment. He wanted to devour every inch of her, and she was 1000% on board with the idea. He slips his hand under her soft sweater and grazes against the lace barrier. Just when he was about to inch further a knock came to the door.

All color left his face and he let a single tear roll out as Lucy wiggled out from under him,which didn't help his boner, and made her way to the door. She adjusted her clothes and Gray went into the bathroom to calm down and die a little inside. Slowly, Lucy opened the door.

"LUCE! Your back!!" Natsu charged at her with a big hug. "I thought I could smell you when I was near by. Though, you changed your shampoo. I like it though!"

"Aye Luceeeee, we missed you" a blue adorable cat jumped into her arms for a hug also.

"I missed you guys also. Gray and I JUST got back from our mission, maybe like 5 minutes ago." Lucy smiled at one of her best friends.

The toilet made a flushing sound and Gray stepped out, no boner in site. "Hey man! We were just about to head to the guild." Gray lied.

The 3 of them left the apartment, Lucy locked the door, and then they were off towards the guild. Not realizing it, Gray and Lucy immediately started holding hands. Natsu and Happy were busy talking a few paces ahead they didn't notice. 

The huge 10 ft high Guild doors loomed over them as they approached, Natsu walked right in, Happy floating behind him. When Gray and Lucy entered though, the guild stopped and stared, the couple was still holding hands and in a deep conversation so they didn't notice at first. 

"So, finally you two love birds got together. Gihee!" Gajeel snickered from out of the silence. This caused the duo to notice there surroundings and the stares. Mira was at the bar with hearts bulging out of her eyes.

"Oh. . . y-yea. We became a couple on the train ride heading to the job." Gray stammered out a bit, trying not to lose his cool. This caused Lucy to giggle and make his blushing face more noticeable.

Cheers erupted from the guild and suddenly they were at their usual table with drinks in their hands. Music was playing and people were congratulating them and hugging them. They start telling the story of how they decided to get together (keeping details out of all the kissing and almost other things), what the job was like and how Lucy kicked ass by herself. When asked why Gray didn't help her fight the last guy, thinking on her feet Lucy responded "Gray was in the bathroom, so he didn't hear it. I left quick without saying anything, because I was worried about the adorable little owner." She let out a sly sigh of relief that they bought the story. Smooth move Lucy. They don't need to know what we were really doing. Gray thought to himself. Lucy only stayed for a few more hours before heading back to her place. She was tired and the sun was going to start setting soon. Gray stayed behind to drink a little more and arm wrestle a few of the guild mates. Later she found out that Erza beat them all.

All the stuff the stellar mage packed was unpacked and in it's rightful place. After she had eaten dinner she did her dishes and took out the trash. She got herself ready for bed and decided to wear just a pair of panties, an extra long black t-shirt, and a pair of light blue fuzzy socks. She got snuggled into her covers and shut her eyes.

 _Knock Knock!_ ,/p>

Rolling her eyes she climbed out of bed to answer the door. It was pretty late now, so she wondered who it could be. Opening the door she was happily surprised to see the man she loved. She moved out of the way and let him in.

"It's a little late don't yo . .. " she was cut off with Gray's lips assaulting hers. She was tired, but she was also ready for SOMETHING to finally happen.

Grabbing him by the collar, she dragged him into her room, and threw him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, then dipped down to continue making out. His fingers traced up her belly and to her breasts hiding under her shirt. He groped them with such desperation, because he had been longing for this for ever. Now it was Lucy's turn to press into his center, feeling him rock hard and ready to be pleasured. Somehow, with her on top, his clothes had been removed . . . . . . all of them. Pulling away to look at his smoking hot figure between her legs, she removed her shirt, letting her breasts dangle in front of her lover's eyes. While they were at a pause she quickly said, "I am really tired tonight, so I don't want to go all the way there, BUT . . . . . . I still am going to help you relieve your pent up desires." She shimmed her panties off so she was naked too. Gray was just in awe at her curvy figure and couldn't believe he was finally getting to hold it and feel it's soft texture. He ran his fingers along every curve, looking into her eyes the entire time. Leaning in, Lucy had her hands on either side of his rib cage while she made out with him. Slowly, she moved to his neck, leaving a little love bruise every so often, before continuing down. She stopped and gave his left nipple a little suck and nibble, sending shocks of pleasure to ripple through his body. One of her hands, in the mean time, trailed down to the solid form between his legs and began stroking it gently. This caused Gray to stiffen his body in delight, reacting to the sensation of someone else's hand on an area that was previously unexplored by another. Still stroking she kissed her way down until she was breathing on his shaft. After hovering and teasing him for a few seconds, she took him into her mouth. A moan escaped his lips and his breath grew ragged. A few moments of this and she pulled away, giving him a mischievous smirk. Trusting her, but still confused, Gray watch as she climbed up on top of him again. His eyes widen, because this time her sexy curvy ass was right in his face, and her sensitive area was positioned right above his mouth. She continued to glide him in and out of her mouth, sending new waves of pleasure at the new and different position. With a hungry look in his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her hip and pulled her into his mouth. Hunting for her special, little, white pearl, his tongue ravished her moist cave along the way, making between her legs (and his face) extremely wet. She moaned into his throbbing member sending vibrations down along the shaft, making the sensations more pleasurable.

They took their time in this position, until Gray's face was soaked with Lucy's orgasm and she was now kneeling on the side of the bed, he was sitting up in front of her, and she was finishing him off. When it was his time to release, Lucy pulled him out of her mouth and stroked him until he unloaded all over her chest. He let out a loud, deep, raspy and sexy groan, as a sea of pleasure washed over him. He laid back finally feeling a sensation he has needed for awhile now. His hand just hadn't been cutting it as much lately. Sweat was dripping down there bodies, so, Lucy and him went and showered together. Then they located and changed the bed sheets for spare ones. They both needed a glass of water after all the panting and noises they had been making. Lucy hoped to god they weren't too loud for the neighbours. She wasn't that worried though. They climbed into her bed, wrapping arms and legs around each other, her head on his chest.

"That was amazing, you know." Gray said, with his eyes shut, re-living what had just happened.

"I am happy you liked it and I am happy we are taking it slowwwww . . .. -ish." She said with a light smile on her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as Gray watched her breathing come to a clam and even pace. His heart was still trying to settle down so he didn't sleep right away. HE just stared at his amazing new girlfriend and was excited for what his life was going to be like now that she was his. Marvelling at her beauty he slowly drifted of to dreamland, causing the room to become silent.

********

* * *

********

The next day Gray get's up before Lucy and heads to his place to get a change of clothes. Then heads to the guild. Lucy slept in a little, but soon got her self together and ready for the day. With an extra bounce to her step she made her way to the guild, a big smile on her face. Once at the guild the girls were teasing her about how much she was smiling, and so was Gray. So, the girls decided to go on a little Lady's Lunch date, this way Lucy could spill the beans. The sat in a booth at the back of a tiny cafe and listened intently as Lucy described all the details she left out about their job and what happened the night before. The girls were all giddy, smiling, and giggling. Some had pointers of their own and other's were taking notes. Lucy turned things around on Levy though noticing the 2 have become an item as well. It was Levy's turn in the hot seat as they got the wild ride Gajeel had given her 2 nights ago. Lucy was so happy to be back with her family. These girls were like her sisters and she wouldn't trade them in for the world. 

********

* * *

********

*********** Finally. Gray gets some relief. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!! Be gentle, this is my first every story on-line, as I have said. ***********

_~~~~~~~~ Even more 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋 to come in the next chapter.~~~~~~~~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********* Sorry this chapter has taken me a minute. I started feeling a little better, but my daughter got sick. I also had a little writers block of what I wanted to do next.* *********

# Surprises

********

* * *

********

A few months have past and Gray was walking down the street towards the guild. He just left Lucy's place after another fun night. They still had not gone any further than 3rd base, but Gray did not mind. He knew Lucy wanted to take things slower, because they hadn't been together long before doing what they have done so far, behind closed doors. For Lucy it was a big step to allow Gray to take her virginity, so, she just needed time. Gray understood and honestly, he was just happy that she was his. They could never do another things sexually, and he would be fine with that. As long as she stayed his. Recently he had realized just how much he was in love with her. Feeling like he suddenly wanted to do something nice for he stopped walking, looked around at the shop fronts he was by, and then saw a bunch of multi-colored twinkling lights. Walking towards the lights, out of curiosity, he realized they were not lights. What had drawn him in was actually a bunch of jewellery that had sparkled and shined, do to the sun being directly on them. One design caught hi eye in particular. It was a slender silver chain with 2 delicate hearts intertwined and covered in small gems. On heart was slightly larger than the second one. He loved it butt eh heart colors where all wrong, green and orange, yuck. It may have been wishful thinking, but he made his way inside to see if he could get a custom one made.

"Hello! Welcome to Sparkling Desire jewellers, how can I help you today?" A very beautiful brunette, with a slender frame and full chest, asked Gray as he entered. She eyed him up as if she was going to devour him. He didn't even notice or pay attention to her though.

"Ummmm..... yes" He said awkwardly, making the employee swoon,"I was wondering if you can customize and item I saw displayed in your window over there? I love the design but the colors are all wrong."

Forcing a smile, because she could tell this was for someone he held dear to his heart, she walked over to the window display, Gray tagging along behind her. "We can customize some of the items. Which item over here did you want customised?" She inquired with a gentle smile, pointing to the different displays.

"Oh, the heart necklace on the end. I love the silver chain and design, But I was wondering if I could have the larger heart in black gems and the smaller one in a light blue gem?" He asked, with a tinge of blush on his cheeks and his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"That is lovely, we can defiantly do that for you. You have one lucky partner." The lady exclaimed and she went over to her check out counter and pulled out a paper. "I just need you to fill out the details on this paper, along with your info. Also, the payment will be made when you pick the item up. The price for this specific custom work is going to be a little pricey on top of the cost of the necklace, bring the total to 1500,000 J. It will also take about 2 weeks, give or take a few days, to finish the order. Any questions?" When finished she looked at the shocked Gray.

"150,000 . . . . um . . . wow. yeah, that is fine." His facial features softened. " My girlfriend is worth this and more. I just never bought a girl jewellery so I had no idea it was this expensive. With Valentines day in 3 weeks, this is perfect timing." He chuckled as he started filling out the paperwork. Smiling to himself, thinking about how much Lucy would love this.

After walking out of the shop and waving bye to the brunette, he made his way to the guild. He was proud of himself, but it was short lived knowing he would have to hustle and do as many jobs as he would to get he money he needed and to have some extra. He wanted to take Lucy out on a nice date and give that necklace to her as a way to express his love. Not wanting to be bombarded with questions as to why he was smiling to himself, the ice wizard put on a straight face, and entered the guild. He immediately saw his gorgeous blonde girlfriend happily talking to her Short blue haired friend, Levy. A smile nearly crept onto his face, as he waved to familiar faces he passed by. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, startling her and making her friend laugh.

"Gray! You scared the shit out of me." She was clutching her chest and trying to calm her breathing.

"I was trying so hard to keep a straight face when I saw Gray sneak up on you." Levy was saying between laughing fits.

"Sorry my love, I didn't try to. You just didn't pay attentions to your surroundings, so you didn't see me coming." Gray chuckled as he held is hands up, as if showing he was innocent. "By the way, I need to go on a few jobs. So, I am going to be real busy the next few weeks. I'm sorry ahead of time." Lucy had turned to face him at this point. Levy was grinning, knowing why he all of a suddenly needed money. He was going to get Lucy something special or do something special. Levy didn't want to ruin whatever the surprise was, so she kept these thoughts to herself. She would play dumb if Lucy brought it up.

With a slight pout at hearing the news from her sexy man she pouted "Awwww why? Not fair. Do you have too?"

"Yes, I will tell you why later. For now, I have to go pick a job. Don't worry, I will pick easy ones so I am to gone too long." With that, he leaned in and gave her forehead a little peck. Hoots and whistles erupted at this. His guild mates were not used to seeing this softer side of Gray, it was still shocking to some, but that didn't stop them from picking on the poor boy.

Cheeks turning more scarlet than ever he walked over to the request board, found an easy job a few hours away. Take down a thief for a really well-off couple, who lived in a nice mansion, and in a nice area. The job paid 90,000J, giving him a good start towards his goal of 250,000J. He could get that necklace and take Lucy out for a nice date with that kind of money. Walking over to Mira, he showed her the job flyer, nodding she wrote something down in a book. Giving Lucy a quick drive-by kiss on the lips, he hurried out of the guild. Whistles and hooting from the hall, slowly getting quieter.

Lucy watched her sexy man leave, then turned to Levy suddenly. "Levy, can you please help me?

The script mage raised an eyebrow and cautiously responded "Yeeeesssss. . . . is everything ok?"

"Oh yea, I just want to do something special for Gray and need your help." Lucy was already putting on her coat, paying for her drink she had, and adjusting her clothes. "Valentines day is in 3 weeks and I want to do something special." She leaned into whisper into Levy's ear " I think I am ready to, ya know . . . do THAT with him. So, I want to find some sexy lingerie." Lucy pulled away shyly looking down and blushing. Levy was equally as blushing.

"Lucy, I was thinking the same thing for Gajeel." The blue haired friend admitted. Blushing so hard, Erza's hair looked a lighter shade of red.

Lucy squealed, excited for her friend, grabbed her arm and ran out of the guild. The 2 mages talked excitedly as they walked thought eh street. They were talking about all the things they both had done so far, the things they wanted to do and other girly business. Finally they came to a light pink shop front. It had interact designs around the windows and door reminding you of lace. The sign above was written in a fancy cursive reading Private Affair. Mannequins in the window displayed a bunch of sexy and revealing lingerie for Valentines day. The pair blushed and giggled as the blond open the door, they stepped inside, their jaws on the floor. The girl's were excited, they had been secretly doing a bunch of extra jobs to save money, they could finally get some secret surprises for their boyfriends. Levy got a dark chrome looking set, with a little bit of black detailing on it. The set had a bra and bikini style bottoms. Now, Lucy had to find something. She gravitated to a VERY sexy set, it made her blush just looking at it. The set was all black, with a transparent lace and mesh bra and a delicate lace . . . .thong. She never wore thongs because she was always fighting people and wanted to be comfortable in a skirt. So, she always wore bikini styled underwear, it was still cute though. This was totally different though. Knowing this would make Gray's jaw drop and pants tighten she decided to get it. 

Leaving the store, each girl with a small pink bag that read Private Affair. They were giggling, and made their way into another store than should dresses, called simply Elegance. They wanted to find a sexy outfit for the night, something that would be distracting to their men the entire time they hung out. Something that made the men want to end the night early and drag them to bed. Levy found a nice black dress that went all the way to the floor. It had an extremely high slit up the thigh, almost being able to shoe off your underwear. It was sleeveless and had a deep plunging neck line with a few thin strips of black fabric going across (this would help hide her bra), and expose her belly button. Lucy found a mid thigh electric blue satin dress. It was sleeveless also, had a heart shaped bust, black lace ran along the bust edge and the bottom along a small slight that went up her thigh. The slit also almost exposed her underwear. She grabbed a thin, little, lac, black garter that laid across her thigh just under the dress hem. She would wear a black lace choker with it she though.

Finishing their purchases the girls walked out with their second bag for the night. Lucy all of a sudden had an AMAZING idea. She grabbed her friends hand and ran down the street excitedly. She remembered a dancing and fitness studio had just opened up near by. It was a fast growing trend that was popping up all over Fiore. Once inside the hot pink and black building,Lucy went up to the counter. Levy still looking confused.

"Hello and welcome to Allure! How can I help you?" A kind looking red head asked from behind a counter. She must have been around the girls ages.

"Yes, I was wondering there were any pole dancing courses my friend and I can take? We want to be able to surprise our men for Valentines day coming up" Now realizing what Lucy was doing Levy blushed as bright as the interior hot pink walls. 

"Actually, there is a Valentines day special class that is going on now for just that. A lot of women want to do something special for their partners on that day, so we made a class up that will show you a few dance moves for a chair and a pole. There are poles here for purchase that you can set up in your home to practice on your free time too." Without needing any more information, Lucy signed both the girls up and got them poles. Levy didn't get a chance to say no. "Excellent! Tomorrow night you can start. Come in wearing comfy clothes. I suggest booty shorts and tank top. You want to feel comfy, but sexy too. IT helps get he dances down better. We will see you then."

The girls walked out with their new poles. bags, and huge grins. "I can't believe you signed us up for those classes" Levy beamed.

"The guys are not going to know what hit them!" Lucy said with determination. "WE have just one more stop."

Lucy dragged an embarrassed Levy into a shop front along a less travelled part of town. Inside sex toys were positioned EVERYWHERE. The girls blushed and went exploring, trying to find something little for their men. Nothing too crazy, they were still both virgins after all, so they didn't know what they would even get. Lucy wanted to get a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs and levy wanted to get a black leather riding crop that Gajeel would enjoy using on her. They left with their purchases in black bags, a little shy about their purchases. Pulling away from a quick good bye hug they girls went back to their house. Lucy hid her new items under her bed.

For the next few weeks the girls went to classes every night and practised at Lucy's house during the day. They took odd jobs here and there to make sure they had rent money and make sure they have extra money for anything else. Gray had been working tirelessly, but the few times when they did get to hang out, Lucy convinced him to go to his place. It was a nice change of pace, but Gray felt something was amiss. It was probably nothing, so he didn't let it bother him.

********

* * *

********

Three weeks came and went quickly. The girls had gotten REALLY good. Their teachers were actually surprised and let them learn a few advanced things on the pole. Gray had made arrangements for Valentines. Not being used to doing things like this, he could not think of what to do. So, he got a reservations at the most fancy restaurant in town, then he asked an elderly couple he did a job for if he could use their garden, which they happily let him. They had a mansion on the edge of town that had a beautiful rose garden with a marble gazebo, he was going to give her the necklace there and a kiss. He didn't know what else to do, but also figured he wanted to leave time for |other things" that night too. At one point, during a fight with some bandits, Gray got punched and caught off guard because he was thinking about what would possibly happen that night.

The day had finally come. Lucy was confident and ready to show her love her new tricks and he was excited seeing her necklace that he just picked up. It looked perfect, exactly what he pictured. Gray was not ready for the night ahead.

********

* * *

********

*********** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing this and leading up to the things in next chapter. I love this coupling SO much. It was also fun adding Levy into this story also.* ***********

**~~~~~~~~ Be Prepared . . . . A LOT of 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋 🍋🍋🍋to come in the next chapter.~~~~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

# Valentine's Day

********

* * *

********

****** Long chapter ahead with plenty of Lemon. Adult content, you have been warned lol. **** ******

********

_~~~~~~~~ Be Prepared . . . . A LOT of 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋 🍋🍋🍋ahead at the end.~~~~~~~~ ___

********

* * *

********

It was the night before Valentine's day, and Levy was over Lucy's house. They got in one more practice before the big day. The guild was having a party early in the day. Mira had lined one wall with little pink or red mailboxes for people to drop notes in them. Lucy didn't want anyone to feel left out, so she came up with an idea and convinced Levy to do it with her. They were making cards for every single person in the guild. They were all a family and deserved love, even if it was not from a significant other. Lucy got Wendy, Erza and Mira little bracelets as well. They were also her best friends. Mira and Erza older than her, so they were busy a lot with other things, but they were the first females she bonded with in the guild, before Levy. Wendy was like a little sister to her that she held dear into her heart. Erza's gift had a silver heart with a mini sword in the middle, that had a tiny little red gem on the handle. Mira's gift was silver also, with a heart outline, filled with pink and red hearts inside it. finally, Wendy's gift was silver and had a solid silver heart hanging from it, inside the heart having a heart cut out and a light blue gem in dangling in the middle. She also got Levy a small surprise. She would give it to her tomorrow when they got ready. Gajeel and Gray were going to meet the girls at the guild tomorrow, at the girl's request. This was so they could tease the too poor souls they called their boyfriend. They knew there outfits were hella sexy, so the boys would struggle at having to behave when seeing them, since the rest of the guild would be there. It was deliciously evil and the girls loved it.

********

* * *

********

D-day . . I mean, V-day had finally come. Levy slept over because she was going to come back any ways, to get ready with Lucy. Lucy made them breakfast, then packed up all the valentines and gifts into a cute bag to take to the guild. She had her gift for Levy in her hand and approached he blue haired friend, who spun around after packing her own valentines.

"I got you a little something too Levy. You are one of my best friends ever and mean the would to me. You, Mira, Erza and Wendy are like sister's I never had. I love you Levy!" Lucy was sniffing back tears at remembering how important this family was to her. Levy's eyes teared up as well and she took the gift. It was a long slender box with a cute little blue bow on it. When she opened it there was a fancy silver and white gold pen that had her name inscribed on it. Along with the pen was a matching metal book mark that had a blue gem dangling from the end.

"Thank you!" Levy barely breathed out. She was in shock. Snapping out of it she ran and dove into Lucy's for a hug. "I love it! It's perfect. Love you Lucy!"

Levy turned around and handed Lucy a small box as well. It was a little bigger than a ring box, and a little heavier. It was black with a smaller yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Lucy opened the box and her jaw dropped. Levy had a custom wax stamp made for her dearest friend. It had a black handle and silver base. On the bottom of the base was the Heartfilia crest, Levy had copied it down when she last visited the mansion with Lucy. She had been waiting all this time for the perfect idea to come to her, so she could use it as a gift for Lucy. There was silver, black, and blue wax sticks for her to use on the back of her letters. It was now Lucy's turn to be speechless. Tears escaped her eyes and she lunged for her friend, giving her the hug this time. "It is amazing. Words can't describe what this means to me. Thank you!"

After they girls were done with the gift exchange they cleaned up the mess in Lucy's place, then they decided to get ready. It was approaching one now, so they slipped into the dressed they had bought a few weeks ago. Lucy did a cat eye with read lips and her hair down and wavy again. She could tell Gray liked when she wore it last time. Levy had her hair curled and pinned to one side. Lucy helped her with her make-up, giving her a smoky eye with some soft pink lips. Lucy had a small black clutch with money, mints, lipstick (to re-apply), and her keys (house and spirit keys). Levy had a small silver clutch with the same items minus the Spirit keys. With one more look over at how hot they looked, grabbing their bags with the valentines in them, they left Lucy's place. Butterflies in their stomach at what was coming later on and form all the whistles and stares at how hot they looked at. The street were filled with couples doing things special on that day. Anyone could agree though, they looked the hottest out of everyone out on the street that day. The boys were going to struggle SO HARD, the girls talked about it as they approached the guild.

Feeling confident, excited and brave, the 2 women opened the large doors to the guild hall. The chatter inside stopped abruptly at the site of them. A lot of the men had nose bleeds and fell over. The girls were smirking, knowing why they were wearing outfits that were so sexy. Gray turned around from a seat at he bar and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Lucy. He slapped Gajeel's arm, making him turn around and jaw to drop when he saw Levy. The 2 girls walked towards them with sweet and innocent smiles. The boy had to use ever once of strength to not get a boner, and it was almost failing.

"Hello my love!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. Making him turn redder than her dress. He just stared her trying to get words out.

"Hey Gajeel! Like my new dress?" Levy asked sweetly looking up at Gajeel with her arms also around his neck. He just nodded.

People in the guild were shocked and amused at how quickly all the "badass, cool, mysterious guy" persona vanished from the 2 men, at the sheer site of their women. Women that came dressed to distract. That was clear for sure. 

The girls had set the bags of cards on the ground next to them. Levy and Gajeel had a good rest of their day. You can imagine what happened. Now to focus back onto GraLu. The couple stayed silent for a minute, Lucy only letting out little giggles as Gray eyed her up, trying not to get too turned on already. 

"Do you like my dress?" Lucy asked in a sweet soft voice.

"Definitely. You look breath taking, and day I say, up to something." Gray finished with a devil grin on his face now. This caused her to blush back at him, only making her look more tempting. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, then hugged him. Before pulling away she whispered in his ear, "Be prepared for later my love." His entire body stiffened at these words. His mind going crazy. OMG, this woman is driving me crazy. What in Mavis is she planning tonight?

Slipping out of his arms, Lucy grabbed her bag and went over to the wall to put all of her valentines in. Levy followed behind her doing the same thing. The only things left were her gifts to Erza, Mira, and Wendy. Each girl teared up and hugged Lucy. They all loved there gifts so much and put them on right away. Everyone in the guild partied for a few hours. Slowly people trickled out to go on there Valentines day adventures. 

"Lu, I made a dinner reservation for us. We need to head out." Gray divulged part of his plan.

"Oh, ok hun. Bye everyone!" Lucy hopped down off of the bar stool and walked out with Gray. They headed to a super fancy restaurant, it was a tall building that was decided to be sleek and classy. After confirming there reservation, the were seated at a table that over looked the beaches and ocean below. "Gray, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me." Lucy blushed.

"It's nothing. Anything for the love of my life." Gray said quietly, a little embarrassed. No girl he has ever dated made him act this way. he wasn't used to it.

Food came out and the pair devoured it. The did so in a polite manner, but it was so good, they both couldn't resist scarfing it down as neatly and nicely as possible. Giggle emitted from them both every once in awhile watching each other enjoy the food. Next was desert. Slices of light but rich cheesecake melted in there mouth, causing Lucy to have to hold back a groan in delight. After paying there bill, they walked along a very nice street not too far from the restaurant. Gray lead her to a mansion and motioned for her to follow him to the garden on the side. Looking confused at whose house this is she obeyed.

"Don't worry. I asked if I could barrow the garden for a minute. I did a job for this couple a little while ago and they were super sweet. so, I asked to bring you here. I figured it would be more private than other places, because everyone would try to find nice places today." Gray was looking at his shoes when he informed Lucy, cheeks flushed. Lucy's heart fluttered at the sweet hidden romantic Gray was turning out to be. They reached the marble Gazebo and sat on a bench positioned in the middle.

Eyes wide and taking in the seen, Lucy was happily overwhelmed. Roses and other flowers where decorating such a romantic scene for them. When her back was turned, Gray pulled out the box with the necklace in it out of his pants.

*couch couch* "Um. . . .I know it's not much, but I got you something." Gray shyly let her know so she could turn around. When she had the black box with black ribbon in her hands she felt a taer slide down her cheek. "Lu, are you ok?" Gray looked worriedly, wondering if he did somethign wrong.

"No. I am just so . . .*sniff*. . . so happy." She smiled up at him, and leaned in giving him a soft kiss. Not being able to wait any longer, she open the box and gasped. She had seen this exact necklace at a shop in town and loved it. Though the colors were off she still loved the design, and now she had it but with better colors. "Oh My Mavis, it's perfect. I was literally looking at this same design in a window display. The colors are better on this one and perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. I had a custom one made with better heart colors." Gray revealed. he grabbed the box, taking out the necklace he clipped it around Lucy's neck. When he was done, Lucy lunged at him hugging him intensely. Next, she had captured his lips into hers. They made out intensely for a minute before pulling away. They stayed there and talked for a little while, when it was starting to get late Gray took the blazer he was wearing and draped it over Lucy's arms.

"Ready for your surprise now Gray?" Lucy leaned in and said with a seductive smile, sending shivers down his body. She grabbed his hands and lead him all the way to her place. She had set the place up for when they got in, knowing it would be night. Gray's eyes widened and he gulped. The room was pitch black with lamps lighting it up lightly, They had red silk clothes over them setting the room to a red glow. in front of the couch was a big silver pole. Oh, tonight is going to be interesting. He barely had time to think much more, a hand had grabbed his wrist and threw him onto the couch. Lucy was on top of him in a second flat, pressed against his lips, passionately making out with him. His head was so spinning and his little soldier was trying to break through is pants. Both panting as they pulled away, Lucy reached on either side of him, clasped something soft and fuzzy around his wrists. Handcuffs? Oh holy Mavis, I can't handle this right now. His heart was racing with excitement.

Smirking back at him, watching him look at what was around his wrists, Lucy went over to the music play she had set up. A seductive song came on causing Gray's head to whip to her direction. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she began to dance for her man. She was rubbing up and down her body and dancing around pull. Slowly she lost her dress exposing her new bra set. Gray let out a groan looking at her breasts in her see through bra, and when she turned to reveal she was wearing a thong he lost it. "Fuck Lucy. This is so fucking hot." Her roughly let out. He wanted her so bad. Lucy giggled at his desperation. She climbed up on top of him, and proceeded to give him a lap dance, leaning back to show him her entire body. Gray yanked at the cuffs wanting touch her. He leaned forward enough to kiss her neck, before she pulled away and winked at him. "Seriously Lucy, this is driving me nuts." His little solider was hurting from wanting to know what Lucy felt like. He had a feeling tonight would lead there and oh Mavis was he ready for it.

She climbed off him making him look sad at her warmth leaving him, only to put her leg in front of his face. "Pull it off with your teeth." She demanded as she put the garter right in front of him. He happily obliged, his tongue licker her skin causing her to let you little moans, once it got loose, She helped him take it off, He took that chance to lay a kiss on her butt cheek. Getting a little squeak out of her. "Oh, someone is being naughty" Lucy giggled. She danced to one more song, taking the rest of her clothes off. She crawled her way up to the bottom of his white button up shirt, and proceeded to unbutton it. Once his chest was exposed she leaned in for a passionate kiss, then trailed along his neck, and then played with his nipples using her tongue. He let out deep moans, turning her on more. Using her free hands, she undid his pants and started pulling them down along with his underwear. He lifted his hips, letting her slide his bottoms off, exposing the soldier saluting at her. She didn't hesitate, taking him into her mouth. Waves of pleasure shot through his body, his wrists tightening against the cuffs, trying to break free. His breath became ragged as he let out more moans.

Finally, the time had come, Lucy thought, then she puled away. She climbed onto his lap, kissed him then whispered. "I want all of you, inside me right now." breathing heavy, his eyes widen, knowing what was about to happen. Before he could double check to make sure she really wanted this, she grabbed his remember. Guiding it to her wet area, she lined him up with her opening, gently and slowly guiding him inside. He threw his head back and moaned. She felt more amazing than anything he ever felt. He may have dated before but he never went this far with anyone, She was the first female he felt in that way. She, on the other hand, quickly got through the little pain of it being her first time, because she was super turned on. She rode him for awhile, watching him enjoy it and occasionally giving a kiss on her boobs. Deciding he had enough torture, she leaned over to the cuffs and released his hands. Before she could blink they threw themselves around her, bringing her into an intense hug. One hand travelled behind her head as he planted his lips to hers. He made out with her passionately, then started moving up and down beneath her. Waves of pleasure erupted through her body, soaking them both, her voice letting out screams and moans of pleasure. Thrusting away he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, her voice was louder than it had ever been before. Screaming out he released his frustration inside of her, syncing with her screams of pleasure. Sweating and panting he didn't stop for a breath. Pulling out he watched some of him seep out.

Still coming around from what just happened Lucy was alerted when she felt her hands get trapped in fluff. she was still facing towards the couch. Gray came up behind her and whispered in her ear "Now it's my turn to tease you." She let out a strong gulp and then soon felt him spread he legs open. He placed his head between her legs and began tasting teasing her little white pearl. He back arched and she moaned in pleasure. He sat there for awhile doing that, letting her drip into his mouth. Pulling away he wiped his mouth with his arm and positioned himself behind her. Grabbing her hips tightly he thrusted his soldier inside her again, getting lost in her screams, gripping tightly and pounding away. Before he came again, he undid the cuffs, slipped out, and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bed. Tossing her down he climbed on top, using his arms to hold her legs up. He leaned down and made out with her again, sliding him self inside her, feeling the vibrations on his lips from her moaning. It was not too long after that he let out a moan into her mouth, her doing the same, and a burst of pleasure running through them. They collapsed on the bed panting. 

"That was fucking amazing Lu. I loved the surprise" Gray muttered, not having energy to say it any clearer.

"I am glad and agree. That was more than I could have imagined. I love you Gray." Lucy whispered towards his direction. He had leaned to the side and had his head below hers.

After a few minutes, they showered to just rinse off, used the restroom, and then cleaned up so the lamps wouldn't get too hot. Both of them had to get something to drink because their throats were dry from all the panting.

Crawling into bed, not carrying it was a little dirty, they cuddled up to each other. Still naked, just the way they liked it. Gray kissed the top of her head, and noticed she had already fallen asleep. He squeezed her closer to him and drifted off to dream land himself. Not ready for what the future brings.

********

* * *

********

*********** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was lemon enough for you all. I have never wrote one of these before. I hope it wasn't too much.* ***********


	13. Chapter 13

# Lonely and Broken

********

* * *

********

Feeling a brightness trying to break through darkness Lucy resisted. The soft bedding under her tempting her to sleep just 5 more minutes. She might have stayed there but then she notice that she was alone in the bed. Her eye shot open and she looked around. Gray must have left a little earlier. The thoughts crossed her mind as she made her way out of bed, giving herself a moment to stretch. Looking down at her bare body, she remember the night before, a blush crossed her face as if a comet just shot by her cheeks, leaving a red trail. She smirked to herself and saw that there was a plat of eggs on the table, with a glass of orange juice, and her favourite chocolate chip muffin from the bakery down the street. Smiling at herself she decided to drink the O.J. and eat the eggs. She wanted to eat the muffin as she walked to the guild. Turning green instantly at the feel of the eggs in her mouth, the stellar mage forced a swallow. The eggs were not cooked all the way . . . . . barely at all. Smirking to herself, she forced down the remainder of egg on her plate, knowing that Gray had gotten up early to try to make this. He better knew how much she loved him after that. A nice hot shower was exactly what she needed, her feet already taking her in that direction. The water to the shower was almost hot enough when she felt a wave of nausea and she threw up her "precious and tasty" eggs into the toilet. Ugh . . . . . . . Maybe I wont tell him that the eggs made me threw up. Just that they were SLIGHTLY undercooked. She thought as she crept into the shower. The bit of energy she had, gone down the toilet.

Feeling refreshed and only a little uneasy, Lucy grabbed an outfit from her room. Normal underwear adorned her body and she hugged it. That thong was so unbearable. Slipping on black skinny jeans, baby blue v-neck crop top (she had someone put the Fairy Tail logo on in black above her left boob), galaxy socks, black boots and a black leather jacket, she went and Did her hair. Wallet in her pocket and a high pony tail swaying she grabbed her muffin, then headed out. She ate the muffin on the way to the guild and was feeling much better. 

Pushing the doors open she saw a lot of happy female faces, and a lot of tired male faces. Looks like Valentine's Day was a hit. She smirked. Raven hair caught her eyes as she walked up to the bar. Turning to look at her, she giggled. "Someone looks tired today"smirking at her boyfriends expression.

"Well, I had a pretty eventful night with my girlfriend." He responded, pulling her close to him. He was seated in a barstool and had her standing and between his legs. Forgetting people were around for a second, Gray looked up at her with a smile, grabbed her chin lightly, and gave her a quick sweet kiss. Jaws were found everywhere on the floor, because Gray never shows a softer side. The girls awed and Mira was already making a list of baby names she liked. For once Gray didn't care. He loved this woman and he wanted the world to know she was his.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lucy had returned the kiss and was now looking into his eyes. " I love you, Mr. Fullbuster." Leaning against his forehead with hers, she had taken his hands into hers.

"I love you too, Ms. Heartfilia." Closing the distance for another kiss he whispered the words.

Woman in the room had all since swooned and were now eye up there men. Pulling away Lucy snuck another cheek kiss, then backed away, causing him to pout a little. " I need to talk to Gramps real quick. I will be back. Hey, Mira! Is Gramps in his office?" I had turned to Mira, getting a nod.

I made my way up the stairs to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" a manly, yet elderly, voice rang from behind the door. Lucy walked in, smiled at a man that was like a second dad to her, and sat down in the seat across from him.Looking up, Gramps gave the young mage a gentle smile. "Oh, Lucy. How can I help you dear?"

Excited, Lucy sat up in her chair, glowing eyes staring at Makarov," I want to try out for the SSS class status?" Lucy had confidence in her voice.

His eyes widening he grinned up at her, "Are you sure? I mean you don't even want to start with the lower S Class missions first?", still in disbelief.

"Of course!!! I know I am more than ready." Lucy was standing now with fist of assurance and confidence, up and at her side.

Remembering that she did send those Spriggan members away with easy, AND rebuilt the town, he decided to let her try. "Fine! There is a course that you have to do for each S Class level. You will just go through each course back to back. They have monsters, puzzles, obstacles, and challenge unique to the person on trial. Meet me at the bar in 10 minutes." finishing, he had leapt of his desk to prepare. Lucy headed out of the room and back to the bar.

She jumped and swung her arms around Gray's shoulders, from behind him, and kissed his cheek. "Back, for now."

One eyebrow raised as he asked, "For now?"

"I have something I need to do in roughly 10 minutes." She mentioned before sitting down next to her man.

Happily chatting, 10 minutes came by quickly. "Lucy, are you ready?" A low voice came from in front of her on the bar. The small Master was in front of Lucy.

"Born ready!" Lucy jumped off her chair with one fist in the air.

She followed the old man out of the guild, leaving a puzzled guild hall behind. He took her to the right down the street, onto a small dirt path that lead far into the woods. Looking back at me for a second, The old Master informed her. " There is a place to rest before you start the trials. Once started they aren't going to be stopped. Do you understand?" The celestial mage nodded.

"I wont need rest master. I got to sleep in today and am full of energy. Plus, I think you under estimate how quickly I am going to beat these." Lucy said with a playful cocky smirk. This caused the little man to burst into laughter along with Lucy.

********

* * *

********

After about an hour, or so, the pair made there way to a giant square building. IT was simple and grey on the outside. No windows, and only one door. The approached the door and entered in. They were in a blank white room with 2 doors. One leading to a door a door with a sign that read "Resting Area". The other door said "S Class".

"Well, whenever you are ready, just go through the door to begin the trial." The master let Lucy know.

"Just to be safe before I go, is there a restroom and some water in the Resting Area?" Lucy asked quickly thinking that she may be in there for awhile.

A nod, some water and bathroom break later Lucy was ready to go. She approached the first door and opened it up to a Jungle like room. Smirking to herself she though, Let the games begin!, and headed into the room.

With in 30 minutes Lucy was already done with the first area, to Makarov's shock. Not letting up, she entered the 2nd room. The old man decided he should get the other's now and head to the final room. Lucy took an hour for the 2nd room, it had a lot more puzzles and a special situations that made you make a difficult choice. Knowing it was staged helped Lucy out with her choice. Finally, she was standing at the door to the final stage. SSS class here I come, she amped herself up. Not knowing what could possibly be on the other side. She entered a giant field, with nothing else around. Nothing but silhouettes in the distance. Walking to the mages with a smirk she saw Gramps, Laxus, Erza, Jura Neekis, Warrod Sequen, and Draculos Hyberion. Slightly surprised by the fact a few of the Magic Council members where not only there, but got there so quickly Lucy got mentally ready. Without a single word Erza started the attack by throwing a sword straight at Lucy's face, signalling that they were not going to hold back, so neither would she.

Only 20 minutes later the room had gone quiet. The skilled mages brought to test her strength laid across the field. Lucy in the middle, adorned in her Level 3 "good" outfit. Waiting a few moments to see if anyone moved, Lucy realized she had beat them all and won the title of SSS class Wizard. Closing her eyes, she focus her energy into an ever expanding magic circle. The group that had lost, looked a little scared, bc some of them didn't know what she could do and thought it was another attack. To their happy surprise it was a giant healing spell that healed everyone inside the circle. Lucy and the other started feeling better, physically and magically. 

Once the light and circle died down, Markarov was the first to speak. "Lucy, I don't know what happened in that year and few months you were gone, but holy Mavis. That was amazing. You didn't even break a sweat. Consider yourself an SSS Class wizard." 

"You did astounding well, we look forward for you assistance in the future. When wizards test at this level we like to come and see what they are made of and there intentions. We are so excited to have a new powerful mage to join the SSS Class tier. Congratulations!" Jura commented. The other mages nodding in agreement and congratulated her as well.

********

* * *

********

The pack of wizards left the building and down the long path. Chatting and laughing, Lucy telling them all about her training. She gushed about how amazing Ahi was, she wanted them to meet him someday. Erza, looked proud and a little butt-hurt that one of her group members has now passed her. This was quickly wiped away by determination to get stronger. Laxus was in the same boat a s Erza. He was also proud that the guild was still producing such amazing wizards. These kids were growing into amazing adults. When the path had entered back to the main street the wizards all parted ways. Makarov, Laxua, Erza and Lucy made their way to the guild. Pushing open the door Makarov shouted. "I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT!" quickly he made his way to the bar counter top. The others followed behind him with huge grins on their face. Gray looked at his girlfriend who had been gone all day and wondered what was going on, and why was she smiling so big.

"Today we have some amazing news. It has been a long while since anyone has attempted this and passed. With out further ado, meet the newest SSS Class wizard." Gramps said witht he biggest and proudest smile. The rest of the room where shocked to say the least ans Lucy stood up on the bar with a huge smile. An applause exploded from the guild hall and with in minutes everyone had a drink in their hand. 

Once Lucy was on the ground again she felt arms rap around her waist from behind, and heard a mouth next to her ear whisper. "Congratulations my love." She turned to see a beaming Gray, before he leaned in and trapped her lips into his. Whistles echoed everywhere. They didn't break away though. They held in for a little bit before parting. Natsu and Erza cam and put their arms around the couple.

"You guys ready to go on some more intense missions and make more money?" Natsu said with a huge grin, Happy now sitting on his shoulder. The group smiled, group hugged and then partied the night away.

It was getting late so Gray and Lucy left. Strolling down the street, Lucy had a great idea, even if she was a little tipsy it was still great. "Hey, my love?" She asked.

"Yes beautiful." Gray asked gently looking over at his girlfriend.

The gentleness of how he said that still made her knees weak. "Would you want. . . . .um... want t-to . . . .. move in with me? I was going to save up to get a house soon." Lucy asked nervously looking up at hi with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. She hadn't even tried to do that.

"Hmmmmm. I wouldn't have privacy any more. But, the walk is closer . . . hmmm" He pretended to consider even thought he knew his answer. He was having messing with her, but the look on her face made him give in. "Of course! I would LOVE that."

He stopped her in the middle of the street, outside her apartment, and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. He slid his hand into her pocket to grab her house key. Then he suddenly picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. Locking the door behind them, once in the apartment, he walked her to the bedroom. Breaking the kiss to toss her on the bed, he had already had stripped down to his tight briefs. Something was making his briefs tent, drawing Lucy's eyes in. The next second he had he clothes off too. All of them. Finishing with taking his underwear off, he gazed down at the feast before him. Hi hungry eyes taking in every inch that he was about to devour. This made Lucy blush, knowing that they were going to be in for another long night.

********

* * *

********

*********** About time there was another S Class wizard or higher. I still have a few plans for this story, so please keep staying tune. The chapters are going to come out a little slower from here on out. I have decided to add some extra stuff that what I had outlined, so the story can be a little longer and have more GraLu things. Stay tuned in and thank you for reading this far into the story.* ***********


	14. Chapter 14

# First 100 Year Mission

********

* * *

********

Smiling at herself she looked down at the key in her hand. She had gone on 2 SS Class missions and one 10 Year mission with her team, in the past 3 weeks. Now that Lucy was stronger she helped end the missions quicker than they usually did. No one was complain because they had made REALLY good money completing these missions. That was what she was most happy about. If they hadn't gone on those missions, she wouldn't be in this office, having just signed the document to her new home. Key in her hand and tears in her eyes, she hugged the little old man that sold her his home. Memories of how lucky she had been to meet him that day.

A while back Lucy had become friends with an elderly couple after a mission she had done for them. They had a nice little house tucked along the coast overlooking the ocean. It wasn't far from the guild, but was also hidden enough to be private. Most people didn't even know that path was there. Which was how she liked it. Sadly, the wife had passed away and the old man was alone. He was struggling keeping up with the house and decided he was going to move into a nursing home. First, he wanted to sell the house and it's land to someone who would appreciate it and really needed it. Truthfully, he had Lucy in mind the entire time. One day recently, when she walked up to the decently sized Storybook styled house she saw the man on the front porch. He was in a rocking chair, just admiring the nature that sang around him. She greeted him and brought him some food she had made. She always took care of him now, making sure he had company. They talked about her new missions, her love, and she mentioned she finally was ready for a house. He had told about moving and such, and that he wanted to sell the house to her.

After much friendly banter, they had closed the deal on 25,000,000J (about $250, 000.00). Behind the house was a cliff that was fences off, and had gate that led down to a private beach. There was 20 acres of land in total, also including a bit of dense woods,a tiny field in the middle of the dense woods filled with flowers, a stream running into the ocean, and a small tucked away waterfall. It was heaven on earth to her. The next day the old man met her at the real estate office, with 4 suitcases of all the things he wanted to take with him. The rest of the items in the house she didn't want he left for her. This included a plethora of books, which made the bookworm happy.

After signing the documents so the home was now in Lucy's name, she escorted the man to the nursing home. Helping him with his bags and making sure he had no troubles getting in. She helped him settle into his room before saying good by. She knew she would be visiting this man as much as possible. Now, full of excitement and energy she went to her apartment. It was a small apartment, so it didn't take longer than a few hours for her and Virgo to pack everything up. While Virgo kindly took the boxes of her things over (it was easier because she could just poof them over), Lucy skipped over to her boyfriends apartment.

Knock! Knock!

Rustling was heard from with in, along with a "I'm coming." A few seconds later the door opened to reveal the love of her life. " Hey beautiful!' He had managed to say before Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big wet one on his lips. He giggled and wiped his mouth and she pulled away. "Someone is a little TOO excited. Hehe."

"Well, I have some amazing news! I BOUGHT A HOUSE!" practically yelling, Gray covered her mouth quickly and dragged her inside. Realizing it was kinda late and she might have been a tad loud, her cheeks shone a rose hue. "Sorry! I forgot how late it was."

"It's alright, You were just excited. So, tell me about this house." Gray was saying as he made his way to grab her some water. It looked like she was slightly panting, assuming she had bolted over here to tell him, her throat was probably dry.

"Better yet, how about I show you? I did say I wanted you to move in with me, so tomorrow we can get you all packed up. We also have to take care of the rest of the years rent for our apartments, after that I can have Virgo move your stuff over while we hoof it. I got such a good deal on it too. I will explain it all tomorrow." She took a break to sip the water he brought her. They were both on the couch looking at each other. "Tonight though, since I am SO excited I figured you could help me burn a little energy off and I could just stay the night." She was sat the drink on the coffee table and slowly crawled over to him on the couch.

Watching her approach like a cat about to pounce, her sexy ass bouncing from side to side, he gulped. She crawled into his lap and leaning in to kiss him passionately, while her hand massaged his upper thigh, teasing him. It worked well and quickly, because next minute she felt him against her. Moans echoed the place as articles of clothing began to fly from their bodies. The pair of naked sweaty bodies made sure not to miss a possible new spot in the apartment, to have fun before they had to leave it behind. 

Finally, after a cold shower for the both of them, the 2 climbed into Gray's bed, falling asleep into naked cuddles. Gray fell asleep after Lucy, he stared down at her for a moment, Thinking about how thankful he was to have her in his life finally. He felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world. Truthfully, he was super excited to be moving in with her. Not only was it because he could tell this was going to be what the rest of his life was going to be like, and with the woman he loved, but he also wasn't going to have any neighbours. Just peace and quiet, with the one he loved, and hopefully a family one day. Gray drifted off with the biggest smile on his face than he might ever have had.

********

* * *

********

With a tearful good-bye, Lucy left her land lady's office. On top of the old man who sold her the home, she was going to also visit the land lady too. Gray was hugging her shoulder for comfort his love in her bitter sweet moment. They had woken up refreshed that morning, had a quick breakfast, got his stuff packed, and signed him out of his lease. Virgo had taken the boxes to the house for the grateful couple, so they could get everything else situated. They had been walking for a little bit, Lucy tell him how she got the house, but didn't mention what it looked like in the slightest. She wanted him to be surprised by something at least.

When the guild came in to view, Gray looked a little confused. "Uh, hun. Aren't we supposed to be going to the house? Why are we going towards the guild?" The ice mage said as he looked around confused.

Lucy let out a big giggle, " The path is to the right of the guild. We are close to the guild, BUT also secluded." Pointing to a small path barely noticeable she showed him "See, there is the path to our house. It isn't very noticeable, which I love that it is kinda secret."

Finally, his eyes laid them selves on to the path they had to take. His interest was peaked to say the least. Approaching the small path, there were trees on either side and went winding around a corner. The trees where pretty dense here so you couldn't see that there were little enchanted lanterns that lit the path up for it's owner. Once they turned the last little bend a decent sized house, with a field across from it and the ocean behind it, came into view. He jaw dropped and he couldn't believe that this was their new home. "Is this really our home?" Gray was trying to take all of his surroundings in.

"Yup. I got a really good deal. Can't you just see us one day having a little family here? Oooo, and having parties with the guild members away form the town. Also, I was thinking, since there is SO much land, maybe we could use a small bit of it in the woods to make another house. I was thinking Erza and Jellal could have there own little secret house." Lucy continued to ramble. Excited to finally show her man their new home. Their new future.

Gray was trying to not tear up. He thought about how Ur would be proud of him and how he couldn't wait to bring his brother over. Back when he was a poor little orphaned boy, he would have never have aloud himself to think he could have a future like this.

Lucy opened the door to there new home. IT was a nice open concept home and very modern compared to the outside. It was more his and her style more. The kitchen was to the left, it had an island with barstools to eat at instead of a dining room table and a BIG pantry, in front was a nice open living room area. the walls lined with bookshelves and a nice black sectional in the middle. Behind the living room was a door that went out to the back porch. To the left was a a door, most likely a bathroom, and a set of stairs that went up to a second floor. You could look over a railing down at the people below from the top of the stairs. There was a master bedroom on the left, with a walk in closet and master bathroom. On the right was a door to another bathroom and slightly down a hall a 2 more bedroom doors. Gray walked out onto the back porch and looked out over the ocean, taking in the new view he got to see every morning. Lucy was inside unpacking her boxes that were littering the rooms, along with his boxes. Gray had old furniture, it was still in good condition so he decided to donate it the church for whoever needed it. He was glad he did because the space would have been cramped. After a while Gray came inside to unpack his stuff. Lucy eventually started dinner, the pair was starving, they skipped lunch because they were distracted with unpacking. 

Taking a break from unpacking and organizing, they sat down to a have their first meal in the new place. "I still can't believe that not only am I getting to live with you finally, but I am living with you in this house. It is amazing. More than I could have dreamed." Gray said looking over his new domain.

Lucy giggled, "I am so happy Gray. I can't wait to show our family. There is enough outside space, Natsu can be kept outside and not destroy anything. Hehe". She smirked at herself thinking about how THE Salamander destroys everything. "Oh, how about, after we do the next mission we have a house warming party? Invite the guild and our friends from the other guild?" her head cocked to the side as she asked him this.

"That sounds really nice actually. I haven't talked to Lyon in a while. It would also be nice to catch up with Juvia. I may not have had the feelings she wanted me to have, but I still cared about her as a friend. I still want to make sure she is happy." He said thoughtfully and kind of nervous at what Lucy might say. Her and Juvia were more frenemies, because of him. 

"Of course! I want to see how she is doing as well." Lucy said without a second thought and a smile. Gray was happily shocked. Seeing this she re-assured him. "I know you love me Gray and you now I love you. I have complete trust in you. So, don't worry any about her coming." She went to clean her dished off leaving him with a gentle kiss on the forehead. Yea, I am definitely the luckiest guy I know, he thought as he also finished his plate.

Putting his dishes in the sink, he came up behind Lucy and put his arms around her waste. Leaning in, he stopped at her ear to whisper, "Now, how about we break the new bedroom in?" Not actually waiting for an answer he nibbled on her neck, making her words stop in her throat and letting a gasp escape instead.

Gray carried his love up stairs to their room. THEIR ROOM!. He thought excitedly. A smile spreading on his lips as he continued to make out with his love. That night, they did a great job at breaking the new room in. After a quick rinse they fell asleep almost instantly. They were tired from all the unpacking that day.

********

* * *

********

The sound of nature woke Lucy up, with a happy sigh. She looked around at her new surroundings and still couldn't believe this was her new home. Her mom and dad would be so proud and would have loved this house. She sat up, and walked to the balcony that overlooked the ocean in the back. She was still naked, but she didn't care. She could walk around freely and not have to worry about anyone seeing. The ocean air felt warm and comforting as is skimmed across her skin.

"Now, this I can wake up to ever morning." A low rough voice said from behind her. Obviously sounding like he was till waking up. He slid his arms around her and just stared out at there new view. It was breath taking. He would never get tired of seeing it. "We better get ready to head out soon. We want to be able to get back and pack so we can leave asap."

"Agreed! I could use more money since I bought this place. I want to change out some of the furniture to something more me and that is also stain resistant lol." Lucy agreed, already freed from his arms and heading to the bathroom. They showered together, got dressed, and had a quick breakfast.

Soon they were walking into the guild. It was pretty empty at the moment, except for a Mira and a few other mages. Erza was eating a strawberry cake, Natsu and Happy were laughing and chatting with each other, Laxus was in the corner with his eyes closed, Wendy and Carla were sitting at the bar talking to Mira. When the couple walked in the greeted everyone. 

"Hey, hun, I am going to go upstairs and look at the missions." Lucy said and gave Gray a kiss on the cheek. Making her way up the stairs she had an idea on what mission to take. She had eyed it before and thought now was a good time to go for it. Thankfully it was still there. A job worth 5 BILLION Jewels. It was to help the country of Ena with the strange weather that has surrounded the 3 islands for many decades. She had heard about how the there was so much lightening there that lightening mages often went there to train. Deciding on this job she made her way down stairs. " Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray and Laxus.." She glanced over at a stunned lightening mage who ahdn't expected his name to be called. " . . want to help with a mission? The reward is 5 billion jewels." Now Laxus was really interested.

"Sure!" They all said in unison. Laxus made his way over to overlook the mission he was asked to join. "So, why did you decide to invite me this time Lucy?"

"Oh, I have been looking at this job for a little while and looked up Ena. It is know for strange weather, like snowing with lightening. Apparently, there is A LOT of lightening on the islands. IT burns down peoples home often, and I figured you are an expert at helping with any crazy lightening." She smiled up at him. He blushed a little and being called an expert, he didnt't compliments like that a lot from other's outside his team.

"Oh, well, thank you for thinking of me." He mumbled out, pink still on his cheeks.

"Mira! We all are going to go check this job out!" Lucy said waving the pamphlet in the are.

"Oh this one! You are the first ones from our guild to try to solve this mission." Mira said as she recorded it in her log book. "There you all go. You are set. Have fun." She said giving the group one of her million watt smiles. 

"Okay, so how about we meet at the train station in about an hour?" Lucy suggested. The group nodded and parted ways to go pack.

Gray was happy to be able to use the dimension Lucy had, so they didn't have to carry all there stuff and they could take extra things as well. They made their way to the train station. Erza and Wendy were the first ones there. Erza of course had a mountain of things she wanted to bring. Soon the rest showed up.

"Hey guys, so I want to show you a secret that will help us travel I think. Follow me!" Lucy mentioned as she motioned them to follow here behind a building near the train station. They watched in awe, except for Gray, as she made a portal in the air. She walked through and Gray motioned them to follow her.

Once inside, she turned to the group. "So, long story short, this is a dimension that I created and control. I store my stuff here when I go on trips. I also can control the time here, so I did a lot of training every night by making time stop here. Then when I went back, it was like I never left. While we are travelling you can leave your stuff in here, it makes it easier. Also, I was thinking, since Wendy and Natsu get sick on the train, Gray and I can get tickets and you guys can hang here. Once we get off the first train we can check in with you guys before getting on the second train. THENNNNN, once we are done with the second check in once more before getting on a boat to the island. Saves us money on tickets, we can visit while on the train also. You can cook and sleep on beds here. train if you wish. What do you think? Lucy finished taking in a deep breath.

"That idea sounds great Lucy. This is perfect and insane." The Titania exclaimed as she took in the universe surrounding her.

"Luce, this is great, no motion sickness!" Natsu said, Wendy shaking her head up and down in agreement.

Laxus already found a chair and was relaxing. "It is nice and peaceful her" he breathed out softly.

"Okay, well Gray and I will be getting back then. Have fun!" The couple were through the portal one moment and then the portal was gone. The team relaxed in the nice comfortable space.

Once they got their tickets, Gray and Lucy were on the first train with in 5 minutes. They got cosy next to each other in their long single seat and relaxed. Ready to start this journey and spend that time together.

********

* * *

********

*********** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little bit of a filler, but also just wanted to set a few things up. I am hoping to have a cool mission ahead and then something else awesome. Sorry for the slow response. I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do. Please leave a comment and vote if you liked this! ***********


	15. Chapter 15

# Enca 🍋

********

* * *

********

Sweat dripping down her forehead and cheeks, Lucy's eyes jolted awake. Her stomach was in pain and felt sick. Needing to go to the bathroom, she crept from under Gray. After she fell asleep on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers and dozed off. Successfully sneaking out form under his head and closing the door to there room, she ran to the bathroom. Vomiting up everything in her stomach. For a while off and on her stomach was getting nauseous easy. Figuring she developed a food allergy, she decided not to say anything to anyone. It wasn't a big deal. This time, she hadn't eaten in awhile, so, she concluded she might be slowly getting motion sickness also. Damn it! Not me too!, she thought after her conclusion. She finished up and rinsed her mouth out well before returning to the car. Sliding the door open soundlessly, she snuck in. Her back was turned when she was closing it and jumped when someone spoke next to her. "Where did you go? Are you feeling alright?" The tired groggy voice asked.

"OMFG Gray, you scared me. I am fine. Well, kinda, ugh promise you won't tell? " She asked peaking his interest."Sigh . . . I think I may be getting motion sick, because I felt sick all of a sudden. BUT DON'T TELL THE OTHERS. I will see a doctor when we are done with the mission. I don'r want any distractions for this mission." Lucy blurted out in a frenzy of embarrassment.

Gray chuckled, "I'm sorry my love. I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to." Leaning in he kissed her forehead, noting how sweaty she got from being sick. He laid her head down into his lap, moved the hair out of her eyes and whispered. "Rest my love."

The warmth of his lap soothed Lucy down so that she soon fell back to sleep with ease. Gray sighed and looked at his girlfriend. Making sure she was comfy, covered, and secure, he then fell back asleep himself. How he slept perfectly straight up, no one knows. They were on the second train and it was still a few hours out.

********

* * *

********

Breaks squeaked as the train came to a stop at their destination waking the 2 sleeping mages up. They stretched and gathered their things. Making there way out of the station they went into a near by alley and Lucy created her portal. She updated the group inside the dimension that they just had a 3 hour boat ride to go, then they would be in the right town. Everyone inside looked rested and peaceful. Natsu had been sparing with Wendy and Erza. Laxus was reading, the 2 exceeds were napping. With that the mages left and went to find the next boat out.

With-in the hour they were on a boat out to Enca, and they were dreading it. Looking out, they were headed into huge waves, strong winds and lots, I mean LOTS of lightening. There eyes cried a little bit, because they weren't ready. What freaked them out more is that the crew on the boat were not phased in the slightest. In fact, some were snickering and glancing at the pair. They could spot the noobs a mile awhile.

The docked at a little seaside town about 3 and a half hours later. That was the worse boat trip of their life. Lucy's legs were weak from trying to stand in one spot for any amount of time without swaying roughly. Looking over at her love, she could tell that he was exhausted from that ride also. The wobbled there way into a near by alley and got the portal up and running. Using each other as support they hobbled into the dimension.

"He guys . . . *heavy breath* . . . we made it. Ugh. . . The boat ride was rough to say the least." Gray weakly stated, while Lucy just nodded in agreement.

"Wowww! You 2 look like crap. " Laxus chuckled.

"Oh, shut it lightening rod." Lucy gave Laxus a death glare he had never received from her before. It made him shut his mouth and even, dare Erza say, looked scared slightly. 

"Erza, here. . . " Lucy produced a key from her hand. ". . . this is a key to the portal. You can leave your stuff here when not in battle. Just stick the key out and say Lucy Dimension Activate, the dimension will open for you. Also, if you are in crazy danger this will let you escape. Once inside just shout Close Portal. I can sense when you enter it so I can always check in to make sure your okay." Lucy handed the armour made her key.

"Let go find a hotel room then." Erza stated after carefully taking the key from her friend. "Thank you Lucy!" She said as she lead them out of the portal. Once they were all out, Lucy closed it. 

The group looked around, taking in the beautiful and quaint little seaside town. The new comers also had their jaws agape at the storms circling around them. Intense winds, high waves out at sea around then, and a ton of lightening.

"I see why you brought me now." Laxus murmured. 

The walked through the streets and eventually found a small Inn. It was called Strong Tides inn and had a very clean and beach-y vibe to it. In the lobby the saw a front desk straight in front of them. On the left side led to a small restaurant and the right side lead to an indoor heated swimming pool. Lucy made her way up to the desk and saw a tan, sun kissed man. He had dark, short hair and green eyes. Wearing a white button up, he chose to keep it open to expose his perfect abs and chest, along with khaki shorts and a pair of nice Toms. The shorts wear tight around his butt and. . . . Lucy shook her head slightly and looked back at the man's eyes. 

"Hello miss! My name is Manu. How can I help you today?" He seemed to purr this out to her. Well, her mind told her he did, she was just going to be selfish and think he did.

Blushing immensely she asked, "Ummmm, hi, yes. . . . um can I have 3 rooms please. With queen beds or 2 singles please."

After a few minutes of messing with his computer he responded "I have 2 rooms with 2 singles and 1 room with a queen. Would that be alright?"

"That would be perfect! Thank you, sir." Lucy said, biting her lip a little, trying to control how much she smiled. Gray finally noticed she was smiling at him too much so he decided to go over and put his arm around her waist. Snapping out of her trance she looked at her man. "Hey hun, I just finished paying." She picked up the keys that he had laid on the counter in front of her.

"Let me know if you need anything else during your stay, Mam." The gentleman stated from behind her, causing her to blush again slightly.

"Thank you. I will." She smiled and waved him bye as Gray practically dragged her. Facing the group she Handed a key to Erza an Laxus. "So, bed arrangements. Laxus with Natsu and Happy. There are a set of single beds in that room. Erza with Wendy and Carla. There are also single beds in that room. Gray and I will take the last room, it is a queen. They had no more single beds." She added the last part, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed saying she was basically sharing a bed with him. Everyone knew they were together, but it was still un-lady like of her.

"Let's put our stuff in our rooms and then walk around town to see what info we can get from the people around here." Erza informed them of the plan she had. She was used to being in the lead even if it was Lucy's mission. Lucy didn't mind. On either side of the desk there were hallways leading to rooms. Gray and Lucy went down the one on the left and the rest of the group to the ones on the right.

They made there way to a tropical styled room. on the second floor, with a balcony that looked out at the stormy ocean. They had there own bathroom that was a decent size, but what caught Lucy off guard was, the toilet was in it's own room, but the shower and tub where out in the open part of the bathroom uncovered AND the wall/door into the bathroom was just clear glass. This must be a room specifically for couples. That made Lucy blush and Gray REALLY excited.

"So, they never said we had to meet up anywhere. Just to start talking to town people. Which means there is no rush to get down there and it's on like, 3 in the afternoon." grabbing his girlfriend he tossed her on the bed that had rose petals on it. The petals bounced up and they fell onto the bed. He finished by saying, "You are looking very dirty Lucy. I can't have my girlfriend looking this dirty when we go out. I guess I will have to shower you."

Lucy smiled and gazed into his hungry eyes. and before she could nod Gray got up and ripped her bottoms and underwear off in one motion. Shocking her, but not as much until after. He lifted her up and somehow un-did her bra as he pulled her shirt over her head. She closed her eyes as the shirt passed them and when she opened them, Gray was naked in front of her and rock hard. Mindlessly she licked her lips, causing him to smirk and pull her up into his arms. She straddled him, kissing his neck as he walked her to the shower. Slightly slamming he against the wall he reach over and turned on some warm water. Making out with her he had hi hands under her thighs, holding her up. Then while still holding her, he kissed down to her private area, spreading her legs wider. Starting with a slight flick of his tongue he began to pleasure her intensely. Lucy held in her screams so the neighbours wouldn't hear. A few moans did escape from her though. Gray moaned when he felt her hard release onto his tongue. After giving a quick tiny suck and flick with his tongue he kissed back up he quickly. Not being able to wait any more he teased his little man outside her opening for a second to get her liquids on him, then shoved it inside her warm, moist, flexing cavity. He trust hard against her, still holding her up, and making out with her plump lips. She moaned uncontrollably into his mouth as he pleasured her. Then, when they were at there limit they finished together letting out a load grunt/moan each. Panting, Gray set her down and leaned against the wall. Lucy, still panting, started washing herself, they couldn't be TOO late out on the town.

It was about 4:00 now and the couple made their way outside. Lucy was able to tell which street wasn't taken and lead Gray in that direction. They moved a little slower down each side of the street, the sex-capade wore them out, just a little.

Being 8:00 now, the team assembled for dinner. They went to the little restaurant connected to their hotel and was pleasantly surprised at how tasty the food was. After going over the mission info, which was basically everything they knew already, they started chatting and laughing away. Even Laxus joined in, smiling and laughing. They were happy to see this side of him. He doesn't let it out often. If missions are like this for them a lot, I might have been missing out. Laxus mused over in his head. They had agreed that the storm seemed to be coming from the direction of the smallest island, so they were going to go there in the morning. 

The night was winding down as the group split off into there rooms. Once the couple were ready for bed, they cuddled next to each other. A little alcohol was inside Lucy's system, so, she couldn't help but to start teasing Gray through his sleeping pants. Causing the soldier to make his tent again. "Would you stop that Lu, I am trying to get to sleep?" Gray asked trying to sound annoyed. It didn't work, Lucy knew he wasn't annoyed in the least.

Fake pouting she crawled on top of him, letting her chest slip themselves out of her nighty. She had a satin and lace night gown on that was short and form fitting. So much so, she couldn't wear a bra and leaning over made them fall out. She went commando just because. Gray had noticed her outfit when she went to bed and tried not to focus on it. This wasn't helping, having her on top of him. He stared at her soft plump breasts grazing across his bare chest. Teasing his nipples and he just lost it, again. "Fuck Lu." He pull he down for a kiss while groping one boob. Then slid his hands down to lift her nighty up, rubbing her round ass then sliding his fingers between her legs. She was ready for him already and this made him groan. He slid his little man out and pushed his naughty girlfriend onto the bed. Covering her mouth to contain her moans he pushed inside her. He was tired and did not want to make this a long session so he pounded into her hard and fast. Gripping her hips tightly, he forcefully gave her all of him. With the quicky coming to a close the both let out moans and Lucy's body twitched in pleasure. She felt Gray release a rushing fluid in side her then he slowly pumped the last bit in before pulling out. They cleaned up and rinsed off, then got back to bed. Exhausted now, they both passed out swiftly.

********

* * *

********

*********** I just had to add more GraLu 🍋🍋🍋🍋 in there. This story is going on longer than I planned or thought I could do. I hope you enjoy this. There are some interesting things coming in the future. I am going to try to sum the mission up in the next chapter and get on with big event to come. I hope you are still enjoying this story!!!!! Please comment and vote below! Thank you!***********


	16. Chapter 16

# Investigation

********

* * *

********

A morning sun beam woke up the different team members, gently waking them. It was a welcoming feeling to the mages, knowing that the day was going to be a long one. After they all got ready for the day, they met downstairs in the restaurant. They had a an easy conversation, not wanting to get into the tough stuff just yet.

"Lucy, how have you enjoyed your room that you have here?" Erza asked, genuinely wanting to know the difference from there 2 single bed room.

"It is AMAZING and has the most breath taking view. The only thing I don't like, is the fact that you can see into the bathroom. The toilet is in it's on room, but every things else is just behind a pane of glass. It feel so exposing." Lucy chuckled.

"Sounds sexy to me." Laxus stated wiggling his eyebrows at Gray. Making the ice mage blush so much.

"Oh shush Laxus. Mind your own business." The smirk on Gray's face giving away to the lightening wielding friend that the couple already took advantage of the room.

" I think now that we are done eating let's talk business. So, as far as info from the towns people, we can conclude the same things. Crazy weather that can destroy things. Nothing new as far information. The one thing I think we all noticed, was that the storm comes in from the direction of the small island. I think we should make our way over there. I did see as I walked around that there were past lightening strikes in various backyards and along the street. They looked pretty deadly. It is because of this that I think we should stick together so if the weather goes crazy, Laxus here can help divert the lightening. What do you guys think?" Erza's jaw was on the floor at how insanely amazing Lucy has come along. She gave information and a plan of action as well, and maybe even better, than Erza does herself.

"I like that idea as well. I also noticed the lightening strikes and am glad you asked me to come along. Those were some deadly ones." 

"I will try to supply little bits of ice to everyone so we can keep out temperatures down. IT is really hot out and if we have to jump in a fight already dealing with heat exhaustion then that would be "no beuno"." Gray said making little ice cubes for fun in his drink.

"I agree. Heat exhaustion is no joke, and not something that can be easily healed with magic. You just need to bring your body temperature down so healing magic doesn't do much. It is more for injuries and such. So, the more you can do to stay safe it helps me."

"Happy, look, that guys hat is funny!" Everyone rolls their eyes at the lack of attention Natsu is paying to everyone.

"Ugh, any ways, we need to secure a boat. I will ask the front desk if there is a boat rental place near by." Erza had said, already standing and then made her way to the front desk.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We also can use my secret place on the small island if need be to stay the night. So, that is another reason to stay close." Lucy was already back in thought.

"Oh, so you said you might have an idea of what's going on?" Gray inquired.

"Oh yeah, I think it's a mix of 3 things, actually. Two that are similar and one related. Instead of focusing on JUST Enca itself, I broadened my research. I looked for any type of magic, magical tool, OR magical creature that can control water and weather. Some things did come up, but I ruled them out because they are things that wouldn't be as strong or last as long." Erza had been listening as she walked back tot eh table with the boat information. "So, I think that what is making the weather and water change are spirits called Suiko. As adults, they are strong with what ever element that control, but they have a lot of restraint and are less aggressive. However, a younger spirit, say the equivalent of a toddler, is still REALLY powerful. Worse yet, they do not know how to restrain there powers in the slightest. Their parent have to help them with that, and they do that by absorbing their kid's power. So, they can't do damage to Mother Earthland. So, in conclusion, I think we are dealing with a Spirit that controls wind and a spirit that controls water. A deadly combination as you can see around this island."

"Erza was slack-jawed again at how informative Lucy was being this mission and how much information she gathered. This was a mission at least a 100 years old and she might have just solved it already." Closing her jaw Erza nodded in approval at Lucy's theory.

"I got the boat info. We can rent one, but no one will take us there. The locals are afraid. There are a few VERY small fishing villages that reside there. But no one else dares to get close. The smallest island, the boater said, was the most dangerous and only one small fishing town lives there. Only because they have no where else to go. There is only like 15 of them or so. We will have to boat ourselves over."

"I can send Laxus, Wendy and Natsu into my dimension so they don't get sick." The dragon slayers nodded and followed Lucy outside and into an alley. She opened the portal and they climbed in.

Meeting Erza and Gray in the front of the Inn she grabbed Gray's hand and they all began to walk to the dock. The dock was only about 5 minutes of walking away and they already saw a boat rental place. After signing papers and paying, they made there way down to a little light blue boat with a set of ores strapped to either side. Erza gestured for Gray and Lucy to get in first, then she climbed in. Gray and Erza each grabbed an ore so Lucy wouldn't have to, out of habit, this made her roll her eyes. The water was choppy and the pair rowing slowed down to a take a break.

"I bet we will be there soon, I feel like we made it far." Erza said as she drank a bit of water they had packed.

Lucy BURST out laughing, to the point she was crying and trying not to literally pee herself. All she did was point back to shore and the pair that were looking at here were now looking behind the boat. They had only made it a few feet away from the dock and were drifting in. There face sweatdropped and they slightly cried.

"You started rowing before I could say anything about the current coming into shore and the fact that I could help" Lucy managed to get that sentence out in between laughs. "Here, let me now."

Lucy stood up and steadied herself. Closing her eyes she said "Star Dress Aquarius". He outfit changed to this cute bikini styled dress, her hair had half up pigtails and she had Aquarius's tattoo on her chest. Everything was the color palette of blue, white and gold. She opened her eyes and raised her right hand into the air. 

.....

........

............

.....................

Nothing happened.

Gray and Ezra sweatdropped, but were shaken out of it a moment later as they felt their boat shake. Suddenly, they were flying forward on the water as a huge wave pushed them towards the smallest island, Infans. With in a minute, maybe even less, they were on the shores of the coast. Lucy pulled the boat up to onto the beach while the other 2 passengers crawls out of the boat. While they still were catching their breath, The stellar mage opened the portal for the other's to come back through.

"Geez, what happened to them." Laxus asked as the group stepped out onto the beach from the other dimension.

"Lu . . .. " Gray mumbled out in exhausted horror.

********

* * *

********

A few hours had past, the group was all finally stable and ready to explore. It was now the afternoon and they wanted to do some exploring before the night came, so they set off. The small island was dense with a mini jungle. Tall and thick trees, vines everywhere, bushes around every turn, and uneven terrain. They trudged through the island, no one saying a word as they focused on their surroundings. Eventually the spotted it.

It was . . . . 

..

...

....

The other side of the island.

They had already made it to the other side. This stumped the mages because they had gone through the center and there was nothing there. SO, where did the storms come from. Lucy guided them along the shore until they were south-east and facing nothing but ocean.

A pair of eyes was watching them swimming along the curves of the small island watching the mages.

"Let's stop here for tonight and regroup. Maybe get some food too." Lucy was already getting the portal open before she finished speaking. Everyone climbed inside and the portal closed.

The pair of eyes were accompanied by an evil grin that faded into the deep blue abyss.

********

* * *

********

Inside the dimension the group shared a nice meal together and found a room for themselves to get ready in. Lucy made sure the time was moving along the same as the time back on the island. Everyone got their own rooms in Lucy's house with the exception of her and Gray. It never got old to the group at how she could change things at will in this dimension, like making the house she made even bigger, to accommodate her team mates. She also put a temperature gage in every room. Gray likes it cooler were as Natsu likes it to be hot as an oven. Everyone got ready for the night and snuggled under the covers in the incredibly comfortable beds. Lucy wiggled herself next to her sexy man and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer for a kiss on the forehead.

"This place still amazes me!" His eyes getting slightly droopy.

"Thank you. It took a lot of training to be able to make this place. It is super useful."

Shifting a little under the covers, she positioned herself on to look down at Gray's handsome face. "Hey, I was wondering. . . . . . umm . . . . . did you also feel a weird energy at that small island?"

"Actually, I think I did, but it was so faint I wasn't sure." Looking at her thoughtfully.

"This may sound weird, but ever since I got my abilities, it makes me more connected with the universe. Including, and especially, Earthland. So, I feel that I can sense things a little more than most can. To me, I think my theory about the spirits is a solid idea, because I keep feeling an odd magical presence that isn't like a normal mage or the Exceeds. I felt it from the water as we were walking along the coast. Just before coming into here. I think we need to be careful when we leave. Remind me to tell the others in the morning." satisfied that she got it off her chest she snuggled back into Gray.

"Okay, hun, I will. It is definitely something we should be concerned about, I don't think you are crazy for feeling something we can't. You powers are mind bogglingly crazy now. For now, just rest." Planting a another kiss on Lucy's head, Gray went to sleep.

********

* * *

********

After a nice night of rest the group was ready for the day. They got ready and ate breakfast. Over breakfast Lucy explained what she remembered feeling the other day and Gray filled in anything she forgot. Preparing to leave, Lucy made the portal again, making sure to be the first one to step out. She leaned out looking left and right surveying the area around her. She still sensed something in the area, but not seeing anything she stepped all the way out. The others followed her, portal closing behind them.

"Guys . . . I sense the same thing as before, but this time it is just in the general area and not so much, feeling like it's watching us."

"I think I sense what you are sensing too, Lucy." The small white Exceed mentioned. 

"I think we should do one more sweep of the island then come up with a game plan." Erza suggested. 

With a nod, they all got into a line across the island and moved forward. This covered the most ground and quickly they got through the entire island.

"Now what?" Laxus looked less than amused.

Before Lucy could respond, the waves around the island picked up and the wind started howling. Soon, the sky grew dark and cluttered with clouds. The waves got even higher and lightening began to strike. Quickly they noticed that the lightening was only striking near them and was slowly getting closer. A star bolt made it's way straight for Lucy, causing the hair on her body to stand up. Before it hit her a silhouette was blocking the bolt. . . . . Laxus. He was able to absorb the bolt with ease.

"That was close. Are you alright Lucy?"

"Yes. Thanks to you, that is. Did you notice the lightening strikes seemed calculated and like they were aiming their way towards us?"

"I did notice that as well. The lightening behaviour is off. I could feel it was strange and the strength in the strike was supernaturally strong. I think your weather spirit is a good call. This isn't a regular mage's lightening. There is no magic I can sense behind it. A spirit would be able to control it though, and there would be no magical trace to it." Laxus thought out loud so the group could hear.

A loud thunder clap rang in their ears and the waves started bashing their way against the island. The lightening intensity and frequency multiplied around them greatly.

"EVERYONE! i JUST OPENED THE PORTAL, CLIMB IN!" Lucy shouted over the loud noise of the storm. Happy and Carla were barely able to hold on.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept Happy up into the air at an alarming speed."HAPPY!" Natsu yelled.

"NATSU, JUST GET INSIDE. I WILL GO AFTER HIM." Erza pulled began tugging him inside.

The 2 mages stopped and saw Lucy's eyes glow a soft blue. a bright light shone from her back and a set of dragon wings appeared on her back. They were jet black with twinkling stars and mini galaxies on them. She took off into the sky after Happy. Erza was shocked but knew she had to get Natsu to safety.

"NATSU, GET INSIDE. SHE IS GOING AFTER HIM. HE WILL BE ALRIGHT. NOW GET INSIDE THE PORTAL." Erza screamed and shoved him into the portal.

The group was soaking wet and staring at the portal entrance, waiting. After about 10 minutes a black ball shot through and came rolling in. The portal closed behind it. Slowly a soft blue light glowed from around it and when it dissipated they saw Lucy holding Happy. The blue cat was unconscious in her arms and she was intense. Natsu ran over and held his best friend.

"The waves stopped once you all went inside and the storm intensified once I was airborne. What ever was out there didn't want me to get Happy. It felt aggressive. I think my theory stands. These are 2 different spirits, probably young, and I think someone is controlling them. They don't usually target people when they go crazy. They just attack everywhere." Lucy managed to get out in between pants.

"Do you have an idea who would want to control them?" Wendy asked Lucy hopefully.

"My theory is that a staff, called Doomcaller, is being used to control them. It went missing decades ago and has the ability to control what ever creature that is called under it's spell. IT's very dangerous and the few people that were on record of having it used it to control people to kill themselves. Sometimes they would make them kill their own family or friends. One under the spell can't break it and have to watch what they do involuntarily. As far as what is using it, I think it is a possible Merfolk from a story, or legend, I read about. There was this mermaid named Dyesebel. She came from completely human parents. The mother was obsessed with Merfolk and the ocean, so they think that is what changed her child while pregnant with Dyesebel. She was born Half-human and half-mermaid to the horror of her parents. Not wanting their freak of a child they tossed her into the ocean. She was half mermaid though, so when she started crying, it attracted a Merfolk couple that lived outside of the main city. Merfolk babies don't cry like human babies, so, the foster parents knew something was wrong. They kept the child at their house and raised it in secret, feeling bad for the child. Eventually, the child was found out. She was ridiculed and shunned by the other Merfolk. They killed her parents for housing her when they felt they should have left her to die. She ran away, one day returned and wreaked havoc on the Merfolk. They say a dark witch somewhere in the ocean gave her some abilities to enhance her strength and speed. King Triton heard of the news and personally sent her away, banishing her from ever returning. If she tried, the penalty was death. She hasn't been seen since. My theory is that she is living below this island and using the staff to control the baby spirits to mess with the islands and the humans that live here. Which means we need to find a way to get under the water and fight her." Taking a huge breath in, Lucy slowly breath out and grabbed some water.

"Well, that was informative and makes a lot of sense. If she isn't a legend and is actually alive then we at least have something to go towards." Laxus said thoughtfully.

"Getting under water will be hard. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Gray can be in a submarine, but us dragon slayers can't. We will get nauseous." Wendy stated as she propped her head onto her chin.

"Let's take the day and night to relax and think of ideas. We can present them tomorrow. We want to give Happy time to come too. And going back out without a plan isn't smart." The red haired mage strolled off to an area next to the house to practice some. Sword practicing helps her think sometimes.

The rest of the day and night the group did exactly that. Some sat in though, other's trained to help them think and some researched as much as they could with the help of Crux and Virgo getting them books. 

********

* * *

********

************ Firstly, I want to mention that the name and idea of Dyesebel I found on-line. I was looking for a name or character that fit what I needed and she popped up. she is from a Filipino Comic. Go check it out, support other people. King Trition obviously isn't my idea either lol. ************

_~~~~~~~~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to make the mission a little more detailed and informative. I hope you really liked this. I came up with mission plot on a whim while writing the other chapters. Please leave a comment, give feed back and vote. Until next episode ~~~~~~~~_


	17. Chapter 17

# Dyesebel

********

* * *

********

Among the stars and outside the little house, the group sat in Lucy's dimension thinking of what to do. Suddenly, Lucy burst through the doors of the house to a bunch of startled faces, some holding their heart.

"I think I found something helpful. There is a Myth that mermaids had come from one of our other Earthland universes a long time ago. Being lead by some King named Triton. We thought mermaids where a myth, but it seems more plausible now, so maybe Triton is real too. If he is, then maybe we can ask for his help, since none of us can breath underwater. I figure it's worth a shot. I could have Virgo poof over to Lamia Scale and ask Juvia for her help with locating them as well, her water magic should allow her to scan along the ocean to see if it could be possible. If we can find him and ask for his helping checking things out, maybe he can help us figure this out. If he can't help, then maybe Juvia wouldn't mind lending a hand with breathing underwater. What do you think?"

Everyone sat there for a moment in thought. The main thought, that the stellar mage didn't think of, was that they didn't know how Juvia would be around Gray after everything.

"I think it's a great idea. She is better with water magic, no offence Lucy, and she has worked with us before. So, she would work well with us. Also, she could probably scan the ocean quickly. I say it's our best bet."

Heads nodding at the ice mage's thought process. Everyone hoping it wouldn't be too awkward, but know it is their best option.

"Virgo!" Lucy sternly called to her spirit friend.

"Hello Master, how should I be punished?"

"Enough of that Virgo and why did you bring chains. Just . .. ugh. . . I need you to do something for me, please?"

"Anything for you!"

"Good you please pop over to Lamia Scale and see if you can find Juvia? If you do, then could you ask her if she would be willing to help on a job?" Lucy tried her best at containing her nerves when she asked, and she succeeded.

"Right away Master." Virgo poofed in a poof of golden, sparkly, and wispy, smoke.

Not long after, there was a slightly popping sound, causing everyone to stop talking and turn towards Virgo and a stumbling Juvia.

"Whoa, Juvia has never travel through the celestial realm before." Flushed she regained her posture.

"Juvia! It's so nice to see you again!" Lucy ran up and hugged her friend. They may had a common interest in a one Mr. Fullbuster, but they were still friends through it all.

"Juvia is happy to see Lucy again! Wow, you look so mature and bad ass right now Lucy." The water mages eyed the cosmic mage up and down.

"Hey Juvia!" Red hair surrounded Juvia as she was tightly hugged by Erza.

The rest exchanged greetings until it got to Gray. "Umm, hey Juvia." The ice mage was staring at the water mage feeling a little nervous.

"Oh, oh, um, hello Gray." Juvia said quickly, then looked to her side.

Lucy signalled for Gray to go tot eh house. He knew what she meant, and he knew he needed a minute alone with Juvia before things can start. "Juvia, um, can I talk to you inside please."

"Sure." Juvia gasped when she turned towards the house and just now realized she was in space."Wow, where am I?"

"Lulu will explain it later, *chuckles* for now, let's talk in the house." Gray chuckled at how distracted Juvia got once she turned around. They slowly walked inside together.

"Aren't you worried about them being together?" The little blue haired mage asked.

"Not at all, Wendy. I trust Gray." Lucy said without a single ounce of worry in her voice or on her mind. She full heartedly trusted him.

********

* * *

********

Once inside, they both were sitting on the living room couch together.

"So......" Gray adjusted himself in his seat, feeling nervous and uncomfortable. "How have you been doing Juvia?"

"Juvia has been well. Juvia has made a lot of new friends and Lamia Scale, even though I still miss the ones at Fairy Tail. Also, Juvia is. . . . is . .. is dating Lyon-sama and is very happy." Juvia said in a gentle voice, until she brought up Lyon. She was blushing and stuttered from the nerves.

" _Sigh_. I am happy for Juvia. I may not have been able to feel the same for you romantically, but I still do care for you. I wanted you to be happy and it seems like you are doing well. It's really good to see you again." Gray said after his body released the tension it had from being stiff, expecting the worst. he was genuinely happy for her.

"You should visit soon Juvia. I know people would love to see you again. You are always welcomed."

"Thank you Gray. Juvia also wants to thank you. Juvia was so lost and hurt when Juvia was in the old dark guild. Then when you saved Juvia from there, Juvia clung to you. Like a scared child. Not seeing that Juvia had a new chance at life and should go explore it. Juvia has met so many people that she wouldn't have if Gray didn't give her a push. Now, Juvia has many new friends, has gotten stronger, and Juvia is with Lyon-sama. We have been together for a few months now, and it feel different than when Juvia liked Gray. In a good way though. So, thank you again Gray. You will always be a cherished friend to Juvia." Tears of happiness and a huge smile were on the water mages delicate face. She looked genuinely happy.

"That is all I wanted for you Juvia." Gray smiled gently and brought his friend into a big hug. Slowly he released her and gave her another smile."Oh, and just so you know. . . . Lucy and I have been dating for awhile now also. I hope that will be ok?"

"Don't worry. Juvia figured Gray liked Lucy. Juvia thinks, Lucy is the best person for Gray and Juvia is happy for Gray. Lucy is also still one of Juvia's friends as well."

"Let's get back to the group then."

"Juvia thinks that is a good idea"

********

* * *

********

Two mages walked out of the house, making the group hush and follow them as they walked toward the group. Lucy stood with a happy expression on her face. She could tell they worked things out and that thing were good between them.

"Hey you two! Ready to solve this mystery?"

"Of course hun, let's finish this mission so we can go home. We have a house warming party to plan and set up."

"Ooooo, you have a house together? Juvia was thinking about getting a house with Lyon."

"Yea Juvia. I got a house just before the mission. Gray and I decided to move in together once I was able to get a house."

"We are going to invite the guild over, and our friends from the other guilds. I was actually going to call you back Juvia, once Lucy and I got home."

"Natsu, we have enough room at our place, you can stay outside and not destroy house. It's perfect. I don't want my new house and all my books to go poof." Lucy and the rest of the group giggled.

"I do not destroy EVERYTHING okay? hmpf. I still can't wait to see it. All though, I will miss climbing in through the window. It has been my things for years now." Natsu said, Happy nodding in agreement.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Juvia, who was laughing with the others."So, Juvia, here is what we need help with . . . " The entire mission was explained to Juvia, up until the end where she came in." . . . . that's why we were thinking maybe you could help us scan the ocean for anything that might resembles Atlantica?"

"Hmmmmmmm, it will be tricky, but I could try. It takes a lot of magical energy to do something that large."

"What if I turn into my Aquarius star dress form to help give you energy? The dress just shows off which power I am using, and gives me water abilities like Aquarius. I still haven't mastered the powers though, but maybe if I change into that I can give you water related magic power to boost your own?"

"Juvia thinks that would be great help."

"It's settled then. Laxus and Natsu will keep an eye the sky for storms, Wendy will keep an ear out for any movement on the island, I will patrol around the island to keep watch for anything, Gray will watch over Lucy and Juvia as they do a search of the ocean. When we locate Atlantica, if it's even there, Juvia and Lucy will use their water abilities to go speak to the merfolk. Hopefully, get them to come help us and we take it from there?" The red haired mage finished.

"Sound about right." Laxus said, finally speaking again since he said hello to Juvia.

"Okay, then, let's head out." The bubbly blue haired mage said as she turned. Forgetting Lucy had to make her portal first.

********

* * *

********

A bright and sunny sky greeted the mages as they stepped out of the portal. Everyone took their positions. Juvia looked around in awe at the pretty set of islands and the beautiful view of the ocean. She stopped where Lucy had directed and walked a few paces into the water. It was warm and inviting. Juvia could feel a the fish's energy that were swimming around near them. Lucy glowed intensely for a brief moment behind her, now in a new outfit. Juvia guessed this was her Star Dress she talked about. Walking up behind Juvia, the old love rival put her hands on her shoulders. Slowly, a bit of Aquarius energy filled Juvia, giving her the boost she needed to search the ocean. Soon, her mind was scanning all over the ocean. She saw sunken ships, deep ravines, whales, sharks, caves, coral and many many more things.

The ocean was deep and vast, so it took Juvia about 4 hours to search the entire ocean. Nearing the end of her search and not far off from were they where, Juvia spotted something. There was an abnormal clearing in one section, big enough to fit a city, Juvia thinks. Then she noticed it. A fish swam towards the clearing then vanished. _A force field. Juvia bets Atlantis is there but under a cloaking shield. Juvia needs to tell the others._

"Lucy, Juvia thinks Juvia found where the city is. Juvia thinks it is cloaked so you can't find it easily. It isn't TOOO far from here. SO, how do you want to go about this?"

"Hmmm, okay. Everyone else stay on the island and keep watch. Juvia and I will go down to the spot and see if we can get an audience with the king, if there is an Atlantis. If there isn't, then we will re-group and come up with a Plan B."

Everyone nodded and went back to their posts, keeping an eye out for the spirits. Lucy changed into her Aquarius dress, which she had used to learn to breath underwater and gave her excellent vision in the water. She followed Juvia into the water and began swimming to the location Juvia had spotted.

********

* * *

********

Once they 2 ladies arrived Juvia pointed out a fish, which Lucy saw disappear into nothingness. Cautiously, Lucy swam ahead, she could feel the energy from a different magic she hasn't felt before. She braced herself, then swam forward, surrounding herself in a strange warping feeling. As quick as the feeling came, it left and she was staring at a major underwater city. Houses where gathered into rows leading up to a giant castle, it looked to be made out of huge shells and formed coral. Merfolk were swimming everywhere, Merkids were chasing fish and crabs along the ocean floor. They all looked like half human and half fish. No, not just any half fish, they had long slender tails and beautiful fins that spread out in a bunch of different transparent designs. The tails where every color under the sun and seemed to have a natural glitter to them. Tufts of hair were also in every color, and every style. Effortlessly gliding behind them, the mages didn't understand how the styles stayed in place. Juvia's eyes lit up at the site in front of her. Looking over at Lucy she felt happy that she wasn't seeing this either. Just then a little kid gasped and swam behind his mother, just noticing them.

The town went still and turned it's attention to the invaders. A group of guards jolted forward and held spears at them. They sounded like they were demanding to know about them and how they got there, but the mages couldn't tell. They spoke a new foreign language that they had never heard of. After a few moments of them not knowing what to do, a grey haired man with something resembling a crown glided forward. He had a massive gold trident in his hand and angled it at them. He also spoke in that alien language they didn't know.

After giving them a moment, the King decided that they didn't understand them. They didn't look threatening, so he told his guards to stand down. Holding the trident to his throat he mumbled something. The trident glowed afterwards and so did his throat. Startlting the girls her spoke.

"Hello and and welcome. My name is King Triton. This is the city Atlantis." The king spoke and gestured back towards the kingdom.

Juvia was a little timid at this moment and hid behind Lucy. Lucy just gently smiled and responded to the king. "Hello. MY name is Lucy and my friend here is names Juvia. You have a lovely city."

"Well, thank you my sweet child. So, what brings you all the way here to my city? I don't think you came here on accident." He gave a knowing smile.

"Well, you majesty, we were hoping you could help us with something. There are 2 spirits, a water and weather spirit to be exact, that are plaguing a chain of islands. Normally we wouldn't come here for that, but we believe they are being controlled. My theory is they are being controlled by a staff called Doomcaller, and by a certain banished merfolk."

"Oh. I think I know who you speak of and we don't dare speak her name here. We can send a few men with you to inspect the deeper areas that may be harder for you to inspect. Also, they will be able to sense her aura if she is actually there. After informing you of their findings they will report to me. If she is there will assist you. If she is not, then my apologies in advance."

"Thank you, your majesty. The islands are not too far away. We can leave when ever you men are ready." Lucy said bowing slightly.

A group of 5 Merguards appeared suddenly in front of Lucy, startling Juvia a little bit. Nodding that they were ready, Lucy got Juvia to bow with her and left the King with a genuinely pleasant smile. The King really liked that girl and smiled at himself at how lovely she was.

********

* * *

********

Once near the island, Lucy turned to the guards. They did not speak her language so she pointed to her and Juvia and singled they had to go up. She pointed to them and gestured behind here is a sweeping motion. They understood that she was saying this was the area to search. 

Gray looked out at the water and noticed movement underneath, soon seeing a blond haired and then blue haired lady rise out of the water. The too girls made their way to shore and Gray whistled for everyone to gather. Juvia excited started explaining everything, making Lucy smile warmly.

"Guys, if they find someone we will assist the King" Lucy pointed to her and Juvia "Laxus will focus on controlling the storm, Erza will evacuate the small island if things get intense. Gray and Natsu will evacuate the main island. Happy ans Carla will work together, with the winds being strong, to take Wendy around to heal anyone injured. I have a feeling once we are noticed by this Dyesebel chick, she will intensify the spirits rampage. Sound good?" Lucy looked mainly at Erza, knowing she was good at planning these types of things.

"The plan sounds solid. If the winds get stronger that what we experienced before though, I say we may need to ground Happy and Carla, and Wendy will have to go by foot. Happy and Carla can entertain any kids that may get scared at that point. Natsu can eat any fires that erupt and Gray can make freeze some waves to help create a barrier while we escape."

"Oh, also, I almost forgot. When things start to go down, even if it's just the spirits I will send a message to the mainland harbour so they can help get a bunch of boats over to help evacuate the towns people. Juvia, one second thought, you should stay here. The boats may get over here easily, but if the waves get intense the boats may need assistance and guard to help them get across the big waves. You should help Ezra EVAC the small islands then everyone form the main island. The waters will choppy as hell. Once you are done with that stay along the coast of the main land and help the other mages knock back any big waves that may beat up the coast."

Everyone nodded in agreement, just then a splashing sound came form the water behind Lucy. She turned to see one of the guards. The rest of the group was in awe at how handsome the merman was. All the Merfolk were all as gorgeous as models. The "ugly" ones would still put models on the main land to shame. The merguard pointed his sword towards the island but down, signalling that they found her under the island. He nodded at her and backed away, nudging his head towards the ocean. She knew that meant he was going to report to the king as they had discussed. In an moment he leapt into the water and was gone.

"Okay, so apparently they sensed her below us and he is going to go report to the king. Erza and Juvia get the small island villages to evacuate now while the water are safer. Virgo, please come out."

"Hello again master. How can Virgo be of assistance today?"

"Virgo I need you to go the harbour on the main land for assistance in evacuating the islands. The storms are about to get to dangerous levels. We have found the cause of them and are going to fix it."

"Understood master. After that will I be punished then?"

Lucy sweatdropped "NO. . . .sigh .. just go. Hurry please"

Virgo disappeared and popped over to the harbour. After informing the harbour master of the help needed, they were more than happy to help out. They wanted everyone on the islands safe as well. The harbour was bustling with life as boats where prepared to pick up the island citizens.

"The harbour is sending over boats."

"Whaaaaa. . . . " Lucy was startled, she hadn't heard Virgo pop behind her. She was talking with the remainder of the group about everything. "Oh, thank you Virgo. You may head back now."

A large wave slowly approached the island, Lucy had a feeling it was the King. The group members saw Lucy was calm and figured it was there help arriving. Then a gold trident broke the waves surface, followed by grey hair, then finally an entire Merman. He was older and had a crown on. They figured this was the king that Lucy had met. Lucy walked up to her knees in the water and bowed towards him. The group behind her copying her.

"Hello again your majesty. These are my friends Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, Happy and Carla. The darked haired man is Gray, he is my boyfriends. Juvia and our other friend Erza are evacuating the smaller islands first. Natsu and Gray will help the larger island start the evacuation. Wendy is here to heal anyone. I know she hasn't had experience with merfolk, but if someone is very injured she can try to heal them for you. Laxus here will be controlling the lightening so we are all safer. I will come with you and assist anyway I can.

"I must thank you as well. We have been looking for Dyes. . . Her, for some time now. The fact that you know her name I assume you also know why." Lucy nodded. Natsu, Gray and Wendy where already on their way to the main island. 

As if sensing their arrival, the waves started getting rougher and the sky was growing dark. Erza and Juvia were already on their way to the main island with the islanders. There were only a handful of people to save from the 2 smaller islands. Juvia was in the water helping but she broke off and sped towards the harbour to help the boats going to help.

_CRASH_

A huge lightening bolt dug into the ground next to her, making a glass sculpture out of the sand. Lucy pulled out the sculpture and glanced at the.

"Here, a gift from me to you!" She said with a goofy smile. "I think she knows we are here."

The King chuckled before signalling for the guards to start the approach on the underwater cave were she was dwelling. Lucy changed into her Aquarius Star Dress, Causing the King to stare in marvel. He knew the girls were special, one of the mages, he thought the humans called them. Diving down to watch his troops the stellar mage was already on his tail. The island plunged down in a pretty straight and cylindrical way, the wall textured but pretty even. That was until a large opening appeared slowly. 

Peering inside the soldiers made there way into the darkness. The King lit up his trident to a soft glow so they could see. Soon, they approached an opening. There was a path of stone leading up to a dilapidated archway. There were a few more archways behind it that were also in a sad state. It almost looked like a little gazebo. There was a walk way on either side and a seat in the middle of the Archways. Lucy assumed the walkways went to other chambers, such as a sleeping chamber and an eating one. The cave was light up in a soft blue by a bunch of glowing coral that were stuck to the wall. 

A low but feminine chuckle echoed around the chamber. "My, my. What an honour to have the King of Atlantis visit my lovely home, and with a human girl no less. You know little one, it is rude to but into other peoples business. So, as a punishment your little friends will pay."

A cruel smile twisted on Dyesebel's face in the shadows, She glided out of the shadows and down in front of the group. She was beautiful, with dark green hair and black scales on her tail. The smile on her face worried Lucy, and no sooner did that thought cross her mind did the staff she held in her hand glowed. It was a simple smooth piece of wood with a blue orb placed on top. The cave was still but Lucy looked back and saw the currents were viscous just behind the cave entrance.

Above, Laxus was doing his best to catch the stray bolts of lightening. He had made his way to the main land, there being no point staying on the small island. The attacks were targeted on the main island more. Every now and again a bolt of lightening would strike a tree causing it to fall and catch fire, or a house had a wall blasted away. People were screaming and running for their lives. The team above was escorting them into the boats. As soon as one boat was loaded Juvia helped push them safely across the distance to eh main land. Natsu was eating fires that popped up and Gray was freezing the largest waves, the size of a city and sending the icy mass back into the water. The water was warm and melted the ice instantly. It was helping. Wendy was running around healing people so that they could continue to make their way to the boats. Happy and Carla sat with scared children comforting them as they made the boat ride over to the main land. Hotels aloud the people evacuating to stay for the night, or until everything was over. The mages were worn out and shocked at how intense things got in an instant. They were happy deep down because Lucy had chose them to help instead of doing this alone.

Down in the cave Dyesebel was cackling, knowing what was going on above. Lucy gritted her teeth together holding back. She wasn't going to act first. The ocean was King Triton's realm and not hers. He would be taking Dyesebel to prison. Just then the elder merman king held up his trident and pointed it at the evil mermaid.

"You will stop this nonsense now and come with me. OR I will have to use force."

"You will use force? Ahahaha I don't think so." A bolt of light shot from the staff and on to 5 out of the 12 guards that the king brought. Suddenly the 5 guards turned on their other guards and started fighting them. The king sent a bolt of light at Dyesebel, missing as she dodged it easily. A fight broke out to say the least. Guards fighting guards and the king going after the evil mermaid. Everyone forgot about Lucy. This was perfect. While they were distracted she could sneak up on the mermaid and snatch the staff out of her hands. She scooted her way along the wall, staying in the shadows. 

Erza looked out at the ocean scene before her. They had managed to evacuate everyone off the island in a speedy manner. The other mages were trying to keep the ocean at bay along the coast, but they were getting exhausted. Erza thought they might have to evacuate the coast soon if it didn't die down. They whole town watched as a wave hit and covered the entire small island. Tearing it apart and flattening some parts. Gray was trying to focus on blocking the waves with his ice, but he was getting tired and worried for Lucy. Juvia had put up a giant wall of water that took the waves and flowed them down and away form the land. Wendy Was using her wind magic to create a wall pushing the water back. Natsu was running around eating fire from the lightening strikes that had intensified even more. Laxus had travelled with them to the main land and was continuing to eat and divert lightening away from the coast.

"Be safe my love." Gray said looking out at the raging storm, hoping his beloved was safe. He decided there, that if . . . . no WHEN she made it out, he was going to buy a ring and ask her to marry him.

********

* * *

********

*********** Sorry this took so long to write everyone. I had writers block on how I wanted this mission to go. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I tried to improve my dialogue and battle scenes. I hope it was a noticeable difference. :) ********* ******

********

_~~~~~~~~~ Only the house warming party and another major event then this story will be done. I want to thank everyone so far that has been reading this. I only intended to give a brief description of the story in maybe 4 chapters when I started writing this, but here we are now, 17 chapters in. Thank you for coming on this journey with me, writing my very first story ever. Hope every is having a great summer ~~~~~~~~~ ___


	18. Chapter 18

# The Saviours

* * *

 

Ezra stood looking out towards the small island where their beloved friend was. The storm had died down, but a certain mage still didn't appear to surface. The other mages were sitting down getting some rest. Loke came down every once in awhile to check on the mages, they were his friends after all. At one point, he took Juvia back when things calmed down, after Wendy had healed her. Juvia had gotten a few bumps while escorting ships across the water, various objects flung towards her in the rough seas. Now that it was quiet, she returned to her new home.

Mean while, underwater the war was not over. There were only 3 of the 5 guards that were possessed still conscious. Four of the 6 guards that where still in their right minds were still fighting against the 2. Lucy had almost gotten the staff a few times, but missed by a hair. She was staying in the shadows as the King and Dyesebel blasted magic at each other. Getting tired, Lucy put all her focus on keeping the star dress form on. It was the only thing letting her not have to breath in water, but she was getting weak and still wasn't getting an opening. Feeling frustrated when Dyesebel got close, Lucy launched herself behind the evil mermaid and grabbed the staff. She pulled it back against the throat of the mermaid and began applying pressure. This made it hard for the Mermaid to function, she could barely "breath" and the pain was intense. Letting go of the staff the mermaid reached into her top to pull out a small knife. She spun around cutting Lucy across the torso, creating a deep cut. Lucy still held the staff, and pushed through the pain. She kicked the mermaid back off of her and held the staff up, nodding at the King. Taking orders from her signal, on the Kings command, a bolt of light jolted out of the trident and shattered the staff. The guards and Spirits above were released from her curse. The remaining guards cuffed Dyesebel, so she could be transported to their prison. The king looked over at the mage to check on her condition and his eyes widened. She was floating lifelessly in the water, blood seeping out of her wound and her dress form disappearing. A huge blood trail was slowly making it's way to the surface. Creating a re spot to appear amongst the now crystal blue, still, ocean surface.

Everyone on land was cheering as they saw 2 spirits fly by whispering apologies before shooting up into the air and out of site. To the mages, this meant that the staff was destroyed. They were not celebrating though, because they were still missing one comrade. Gray stiffened when he noticed a red dot slowly growing over by the island. Erza soon spotted it too and ran along the coast to get closer. Once he was out of shock Gray was right behind her, followed by the other mages. The spot was growing fast and then a wave appeared next to it. The surface was broken by the King, rushing to the shore, holding something in his arms. Something bleeding. 

"LUCY!" Gray yelled and pushed himself to run faster. Happy and Carla flew out to the King to retrieve their friend.

"You friend in badly injured. I just want to say thank you for helping bring this tyrant to justice and we are deeply sorry for any inconvenience this has caused the people on land. We send our blessings and prayers to your friends recovery." The king shouted to the Fairy Tail members. He then bowed and disappeared underwater. Knowing that the focus was going to be saving there friend the king ordered his guards to start heading home with their new prisoner. Happy was holding Lucy's wrists and Carla her ankles, as they flew to Wendy to get her healed ASAP.  

Laying her down gently on the grass, the 2 exceeds let Wendy approach her. The other members gathered around.

"The wound is pretty deep. I can heal a good bit of it, but she will need to rest. I can't move her for awhile, so while I am here healing her, why don't you guys get our stuff from the hotel rooms. Expect, Erza, can you go collect Lucy's reward. We can split it once we are home." Wendy started giving orders, pleasantly surprising the other mages. They were proud to see how much she has grown. "When you are done, meet back here."

Everyone went there separate ways to do as Wendy asked. Erza collected the 5 Billion Jewels, she wasn't used to holding this much money. the team was made up of Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray (the exceeds count along with Natsu and Wendy), so that meant that each person got 1 Billion Jewels. Erza was excited to make some new armour for herself. Gray had easily cleaned up their room as most of the stuff was in Lucy's other dimension. He checked them all out and soon everyone was back by Lucy's side.

"Hey everyone." Lucy said in a groggy whisper, her eyes barely open.

"Shhh Lulu, don't speak, you need to rest. We are all going to ride the train with you back home, my love."

"I grabbed the reward money as well. I will keep it safe."

"I have enough strength to open the portal for a few seconds if you want to set the money down inside? It is a lot for anyone to carry on them at once." Lucy didn't wait for answer before raising her hand to point next to her. A portal appeared, Erza ran in and set the money down inside the house. She made it back out just as Lucy had lost the strength to keep it open any more.

"Good call Lucy. Keep it safe until we get back. It is going to be a long ride home. _Ugh, two trains.I"_ Laxus whined at the end of speaking. Wendy and Natsu gave dreading looks.

* * *

On the second train heading home, and the longest one, Gray and Lucy sat in their own car room. They had requested a cot for her to lay on since she was injured. The rest of the group were in another compartment, 3 dragon slayers knocked out by Erza, the exceeds taking a cat nap. ( **A/N: Cat nap, get it. . . hehe . . sry** ). Gray was too worried over his love, so he just laid across the seat next to her cot, and stroked her hair. Watching over her. He had to carry her bridal style onto the train, because after the portal she passed out, still exhausted. She hasn't woken up since. Loke came and checked on her regularly. HE even went tot he guild to give the master an update and asked that she stayed in the infirmary wing of the guild and had Porlyusica make her way over. To make sure there isn't anything else going on that Wendy could have missed. Wendy is REALLY good at what she does, but she still hasn't hit Porlyusica's level, yet.

Finally, the train pulled up to their home town. The train ran through the night, so they all got some good rest. Gray picked up Lucy bridal style and began running for the guild, not waiting for the other's. They didn't mind though, they gathered the everything they had and brought it to the guild behind Gray.

With a loud bang, Gray kicked the guild doors open. Everyone turned to see who had make a racket, expecting to see Natsu. Shocked when they saw Gray and more shocked to see he was holding an unconscious Lucy. Master had heard the door and ran out of his office, knowing it must be Gray with Lucy. 

Ushering them to the infirmary he informed him, "Polyusica had just arrived and is waiting. This way."

Entering the room the older lady turned and eyed the limp body in Gray's arms. She pointed a bed, and the ice man gentle sent Lucy down. "I am going to examine her. I would like privacy and quiet please, so I can concentrate. When Wendy arrives have her come up just encase I need assistance."

"O-of course." Gray said, not wanting to leave her side.

"It's okay my child. She will be fine. For now, how about the rest of you lot debrief me of what happened."

Nodding Gray followed Gramps down to join everyone else in the hall. For the next several hours Porlyusica and Wendy helped Lucy while the other's told them the story of what happened. They couldn't fill in Lucy's parts, but they told them the mini adventures they had when evacuating the islands. Guildhart had come back at some point before they arrived and was listening. He had once tried to complete that job but couldn't figure it out. He was impressed by the lot. Everyone else in the guild impressed not only at everything they did, but hearing how powerful Lucy had become. Every once in awhile Wendy ran down with a few towels soaked in blood to wash them and grab new ones. At one point she ran out of the guild to the near by hospital to get blood for Lucy. This made Gray's stomach twist.

"Gray, how about you show Erza, me, Gajeel, and Levy the new house you and Lucy have? You need to shower and get new clothes any ways and probably need to grab a few things for Lucy too."

"Hmmmm, I guess, but I want to be quick." Fray said hesitantly.

"Hear," Mira appeared out of know where holding something out to Gray "Take this Lacrima. If there is any news I will call you on it, okay?"

"Thank you Mira, that makes me feel a little better about leaving."

The group walked out of the guild with Gray leading. Expecting him to take them to some other part of town they were shocked to see Gray walking towards the woods,  to the left of everyone that had just stepped out the front door. He walked up to a sign that was small and no one had noticed it before.

"This way guys." Gray said with a slight smirk at their confused faces.

"I never knew this was hear." Erza stated in awe. The group was now walking up the small path that was light up with little lights. Soon they came to the clearing where the house was and had the same awe struck face Gray had the first time.

"This is so beautiful." Levy said looking out the ocean.

"Thank you. Lucy got it herself. Oh, and Happy, if you go that way, there is a fresh water stream with plenty of fish." Gray pointed off into the distance, watching the exceed fly off with no hesitation.

Gray lead them inside there house, shocking them again. They expected a cottage styled home inside after how the outside looked, and didn't expect the modern interior. They stared around impressed, same as Gray had done again.

"Lucy's clothes are up here in our room. Levy maybe you should pick an outfit out. Also, maybe a book too while she is stuck in the infirmary." Levy saluted and took Gajeel with her up stairs. "There isn't much in the fridge, but if you hungry have at it. I am going to shower and change as well."

Gray went up and did just as he said. When he finished, the group was down stairs talking, Levy with a bag of stuff for Lucy. Erza and Natsu looked as if they had eaten a lot of the food, and Happy was back with a raw fish. Go figure. Gray made his way down and went tot eh kitchen. He grabbed a drink of water and motioned to grab the groups attention.

"As much as I like hanging here, I want to get back. I am going to grab a bite at the guild and wait for Lucy."

Nodding, they mages stood up and made their way out of the house. Gray locked up before turning and leading the group out again.

"This place is beautiful. I can't wait for the house warming party, it will be so fun." Levy said to Gray, trying to keep him in as good of a mood as she could.

* * *

Wendy wiped sweat from her head as she finished changing another set of bandages from Lucy. They had found out that the knife had been dipped in poison. Every potion and spell they knew of wasn't working.

"Polyuscia, I have and idea."

"Yes my child?"

"What if we call Loke, ask him if Aquarius can help us, and send her to see King Triton. Tell him what is wrong, and maybe they have a potion under the sea that can fight this. It is made from there at least. Do you think it's worth a shot?"

"That isn't a bad idea. I have tried everything I know, and we are not going to have much blood left to use on her, especially with her constantly bleeding out."

"Loke?" Wendy leaned in to Lucy's arm where his tattoo was.

A golden light appeared, unveiling a tall handsome man. "Wendy? You rang?"

"Yes, Loke, I was wondering if you can help. Lucy is poisoned, but we have tried everything and can't seem to stop it. It was from the knife the mermaid used on her. Could you ask the Celestial King if Aquarius can help us? We need her to go talk to King Triton about the poison and see if they might know of what it could be and how to help?"

"Hmmmm, that is a good idea. I will ask, for Lucy." Loke left with a worried but hopeful look on his face.

30 mins later a golden light appeared again. Two figures stood before them.

"Hello! I talked with the king. They managed to figure out this is the poison used," Aquarius handed the paper to Polyuscia, "and this is the antidote. So you all have it for future help. Also, I gathered the materials needed to make it, since it was from deep places in the ocean. They didn't have any pre-made, which they apologized for." Aquarius finished, glancing at Lucy. A tear ran down her cheek looking at her friends state. No, Lucy was like a daughter to her.

"Thank you. I will get started making this." Polyuscia began to make the antidote immediately, with Wendy's help.

Leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Lucy's forehead Aquarius thought,  _Get better my child. I know you are strong. I told your mother I would take care of you, so please, come back to us. Find me again so you won't ever be without me again._ A single tear hit Lucy's cheek, she didn't flinch, this caused more to flow down. Loke wrapped his arms around the crying Aquarius, whispered that they had to leave, then took her back to their realm. She ran to her Scorpio and cried into him harder than he had ever seen her. He comforted as best he could. Loke assured everyone he would keep them up to date. He was going to inform the Master of the new update.

* * *

Gray and his friends walked in to see Loke whispering something into the Master's ears. Listening intently, the master seemed a little relieved. After Loke had backed away the Master jumped up onto his feet and clapped to get everyone's attention. Loke had poofed and all eyes were on the Master.

"An update on Lucy. Apparently, the knife she was cut with had a poison on it. Polyuscia has tried every potion and spell she knows and none of it worked." (Gray's heart skipped a beat and about stopped.) "Thankfully, Wendy did some quick thinking and got Aquarius to talk to King Triton. Since the poison is form his world, he was able to inform us what poison it is and the antidote to cure it. They are making it right now upstairs. So, hopefully, we will have more good news soon."

Gray's heart settled knowing that there was hope. Just then Wendy jolted down the stares, searching the crowd.

"Natsu, come here, we need a flame. NOW." She was back up the steps not even waiting for a response. Natsu didn't need to think, he was right behind her.

Minutes turned into an hour, and hour into 2. Natsu was staring at Lucy's pale and weak form while the 2 healers worked tirelessly. Running back ad forth around the room. Every once in awhile they used Natsu for a flame to heat something up. After 2 hours they turned around excitedly and walked over to Lucy. Polyusica grabbed a medical dropper while Wendy held a beaker, filled with a glowing green liquid.. She measured the dosage in the dropper and slide it into Lucy's mouth, emptying the contents. A small glow overtook her body and then vanished. Polyusica assessed her again using her magic.

"The poison is gone. It has completely dissipated. Wendy, help me get these wounds healed."

"Aye."

After a few moments Natsu saw the gash along her stomach slowly heal, leaving the faintest of lines. She gained a little color back to her cheeks and her breathing improved. The 2 healing mages finally stopped. Wendy speaking to Natsu.

"She still needs to rest, her body will still be very sore. Tomorrow night she should be bale to go home and rest there. I will go tell the others." While Natsu stayed by Lucy's side and Polyuscia cleaned up, Wendy ran down the stairs taking them 2 at a time. When she reach the railing over looking the guild hall, everyone quieted down. "The antidote worked. We were able to heal Lucy. She still is resting and passed out, but she will be fine. Gray, she is just sleeping, but if you want to come up and stay by her you can now."

Gray literally jumped out of his seat and was next to Wendy in 2 steps. She took him to the room and he stopped at the door nervously. He saw Natsu comforting her, even though she was asleep. He was happy a friend was next to her, but now, he needed to be there.

He sat down on the other side of her and took her hands. She may be super strong now, but she is still human. This made him feel a little nice because he knew that she would still need him to protect her sometimes. That kind of need a person has for you is something special to have. Natsu knew she was in good hands now, so he got up, nodded at Gray and left the room to leave them alone. Once he was out of site, Gray leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I will stay by your side until you wake up, my love." He whispered in her ear, hoping she heard him. Then he kissed her hands and sat back down. Adjusting his chair and things he needed around him, he got ready to spend a while with her, until she awoke. Eventually ending up sleeping next to her in bed, holding onto her waist and never letting go of her hand.

* * *

************ I hope you are enjoying this so far. Sorry, for the long time without posting on here. I started a new story and honestly had a brain block on how I wanted the next steps to go. I have something fun, then major, then fun planned. Stayed tuned in! ************

_~~~~~ Comments and votes welcomed! I love NICE critiques and help as well as just any other nice comments you have. I a around regularly, so I respond pretty quickly 2019 and still Team GRALU lol ~~~~~_


	19. Chapter 19

# House Warming Party

* * *

 

Gray's breath was steady and welcoming to the cosmic mages ears. She had woken up before the sun had risen and was staring at the man that crawled into bed next to her. She had time to gather that she was in the guild infirmary and that Gray had stayed with her through the night. Her hand was intertwined in his, she couldn't let go if she wanted to, because he had a death grip on it. Well, a gentle death grip, her hand was safe for sure. Stroking his hair she smiled down at her sexy man. If course, he had removed his clothes in his sleep and was in his boxers, but she didn't mind at all. Just sitting there and admiring him was just fine by her.

A light object was sweeping across his hair, which he didn't mind at all. In fact, it put a smile on his face. He snuggled closer to the figure next him and relished in it's warmth. A soft sound played on his ear and he smiled even more at the pleasant sound.  _Wait . . . . that sounded like a giggle._ He thought in his half asleep state, realising only one person could be giggling at him right now. His sleepy eyes shot open and saw two galactic orbs staring down at him. A soft smile was giggling in his face and a hand was still tangled with his.

"LUCY!"

"Morning my love." Lucy said in a soft voice, still a little physically exhausted from everything. "I guess we completed the mission?"

"Yes, we saved the islands. Everything was alright, besides you. Lulu, my love, I was so scared. you almost didn't make it . . .  _sob_. . . .  I dont know wh-wh-what . . .  _sob. . . ._ I would have done if you di-di-didn't. . . . .  _SOB......_ " Gray was cut off with a hug from his love. He cried into her chest, letting out all the worry he had bottled up. When he was done, she lifted his head up, wiped his tears away, and looked him in the eyes.

"It would take me more than that to leave your side. I love you with every fiber of my being, Mr. Gray Fullbuster. I am never going anywhere." She pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Things would have gone a little further had Polyuscia not knocked on the door.

Gray put on his clothes and sat back down next to a giggling Lucy, just in time for the door to open and Polyusica to walk in. She stared at the two and saw the slightly swollen lips. She smiled at herself knowing what she just broke apart.

"Well, now that you know she is alright, can you please give us some privacy Gray? You can tell the people that showed up early, to check on Lucy, that she is awake. Once I am done talking with her, I will let everyone see her. " Reluctantly Gray obeyed and went to give his friends the good news. He closed the door behind him, Polyusica waiting until she sensed he was gone looked at Lucy.

"Um, is everything okay Polyusica? Oh, and thank you for all the help healing me."

"It is no problem my child. It was difficult, but for an unexpected reason. Wendy is the only one that knows what I do. Before I tell you what it is, let me do a check on your body first."

"Ok, sure."

Sitting next to Lucy's bed the old woman leaned over and used her magic to do a health check. ( **A/N: In this version as you can tell, she does magic. Just bc I wanted her too.** ). I a smile broke across her face and she pulled back her hands. Looking at Lucy, she grabbed her hand. This made Lucy confused and serious to say the least.

"Lucy, I have something major to tell you."

"O-okay . . . . ?"

"The reason healing you was so hard, wasn't just because you were poisoned, which you were by the way, but also . . . . . . . . . .  _sigh_   . . . . . . .Lucy. You are pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Lucy thought about it, all the times her stomach had randomly gotten sick and her feeling a little extra tired lately. "Really?"

"Yes my child."

"Omg! I am going to be a mom! Oh shit, I have to tell Gray." Lucy got out of bed.

"You should rest more my child."

"I will rest at home if that is alright? I want to sit on my back porch and rest while getting lists together to plan a house warming party for tomorrow. Which by the way you are invited to, in the afternoon."

"Okay, but only if you take it easy okay. No missions, no drinking, obviously, nothing crazy."

"I promise. I have a little one to take care of after all." With a huge grin Lucy ran out of the room. 

Making it a few steps she realized she was in hospital type of clothes so she went back into the room and pulled the things out of the bag Levy had brought her. Thankfully Levy had packed more comfy clothes after everything. She wore black capris, a white tank top, a black cardigan with stars on it, black sneakers, and her hair in a high pony tail. Thanking Virgo, she made her way to the top of the steps looking out over the guild. All eyes jolted up seeing the smiling face they had all worried over.

"LUCY!!!!!!!" the entire guild shouted. One ice mage running up to her, looking worried.

"Lulu, you should be resting."

"Oh, I am going to keep resting at the house." She turned and looked into his eyes intensely. The guild knew she was about to say something to him that was important, so they all quieted down to listen in. Except for a Sky Dragon slayer who knew exactly what was going on, she only smirked. "I have something to tell you Gray."

"Yeah sure anything my love. Need me to grab something for you?"

_Giggle_ "No silly. I just wanted to tell you that . . . . " She paused because she was grinning too hard to talk and her excitement was overflowing. His face worried slightly, " . . .WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!

Cana spit her beer out in surprise, Mira dropped a glass, Levy dropped a book losing her place, and the Master fell off the bar he had been standing on.

"Wait . . . . WHAT?" Gray said, so shocked and confused he didn't know what face to make. This made Lucy giggle.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. A. Father." Lucy said slowly still smiling.

"I'm going to be a father. . . . I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!" Gray finally snapped out of it and smiled wide as he hugged the love of his life. 

"We need to go out and grab stuff, so we can have a house warming party tomorrow/ slash celebrating we are going to be parents. Party at our new place tomorrow everyone. Meet in front of the guild tomorrow afternoon. . . . say like 4-ish." Lucy shouted out to everyone.

Grabbing his hands she ran down to the crowd of people, gave out her hugs and miss you to everyone. Gray just being dragged behind. Erza, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel followed them outside. They informed her that they saw the house when they went to grab her stuff for her, so they wanted to help gather things with her. They spent a few hours getting groceries, having patio furniture sent to the house, and getting a TON of beer for Cana. Lucy snuck into a shop and had them bring 2 dozen cakes for Erza. Deciding to surprise her red haired friend, she hid the cakes in the her dimension. Seeing the money there, she found a few coin bags and split the reward money up for everyone. She kept her and Gray's portions in the dimension, and Brought out Erza's, Laxus's, Wendy's and Natsu's portions.

"Erza! Natsu!" Lucy ran up to the group. She handed her friends their portions of the money. "Here is your portion from the mission we did."

"Oh thanks, Luce. I had forgotten about that."

"Yes. Thank you Lucy. I also forgot about that, but now that I am thinking about it, I need to place an armour order. I will drop off the things I have so far on the front porch of your house before I go. My blacksmith is the next village over, need to get there if I want to be back in time for everything tomorrow."

"Okay Erza, that sounds good. Oh, could you also quickly drop Laxus's portion to him. And Natsu, can you run Wendy's portion to her."

"Sure Luce, I will also drop this stuff off at the front porch too." Natsu said. She had the bags labelled so she tied it to Natsu belt, next to his pouch of money. His hands were full of food and various supplies.

"Thank you Natsu. I will be back at the house. I want to grab a bunch of clothes for the next few months coming. Being a mom now, I want to dress a little less revealing and a little more comfortable."

"Hey Lulu. I am going to go with them and put the cold food away while you shop. When I am done I will come back and find you okay?"

"Sure my love! Don't be too long. Oh wait here, let me get your portion of the reward." Lucy poofed into thin are on the spot and then reappeared holding another bag of money. "Here my love."

"Thank you. I will hurry back"

The group separated, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel going into a clothing store and Gray following the Erza and Natsu. Gajeel was enjoying watching the girls change outfits, because he got to see Levy in some cute things that made them both blush. 

Erza turned to Gray and looked at him "So, you aren't going to the house right away are you?"

"You caught me. Haha. I decided back on our mission I was going to get a nice ring for Lucy and ask her to marry me. Now I REALLY want to considering I am going to be a dad. So, I am going to go to the jewellery store and pick something out for her. With this reward money I can get something nicer than expected."

"Luce will love what ever you get her Ice Princess."

Gray just smirked at Natsu's comment and parted ways heading into the jewellery store. When he walked in, he made his way to the wedding band section. There were many couple sets that were lined in a glass case. There were so many pretty one that he was slightly overwhelmed.  Then a set really caught his eye. The engagement ring had diamonds on it and a bit of a  meteorite intertwined. It came with a matching men's meteorite band and women's band. It was perfect. The band looked cool for him and incorporated the cosmos for Lucy, and also gave her a decent diamond. 

"Excuse me." Gray flagged an employee down.

"Yes sir. Is there something you would like help with?"

"Yes, I would like to buy this set here. I don't know my girlfriends ring size though."

"Oh very good sir. The rings come a little bit bigger for that reason. Once you propose bring her in and we will measure her finger size. After that we will take the ring and adjust the size. It will take about 3 days to complete that part. We will explain that all again. And this set, since it is 1 billion jewels, it comes with a lifetime warranty at any of our stores locations. So, if it needs to be adjusted or a diamond gets lost, we will fix it or replace the missing gems for free."

"Awesome. That sounds perfect."

"Okay, then if you go over there to the cash register I will be right with you to check out. I am going to get a box for the engagement ring and a separate one with the bands in it."

Gray made his purchase and hid the boxes in his pants, then bolted for his home. When he got to the house, which was quite a distance, he went up to his bedroom. He slid the ring boxes into the top draw of his night stand, towards the back. Quickly he brought everything inside and loaded the refrigerator up with the cold items. Another 15 minutes later, he was back were he left Lucy. He looked in the windows of the shops to find his beloved. Laughing to himself, she seemed to still be in the shop he saw her walk towards earlier. Plopping next to Gajeel on the couch he side. 

Glancing over to his icy friend, Gajeel eyed him up. he was breathing heavy like he had run there. Must mean he was doing something else too and he thought he was taking to long. I bet the lover boy bought a ring. When they made eye contact Gajeel just nodded at him with a  _Gihee_ , Gray returning the nod with a smile.  Knowing the dragon slayer figured him out. He hoped Lucy didn't.

"Gajeel do you think . . . . OH! Hey babe! Good your hear, what do you think of this?" She was in a simple light blue maxi dress that had straps hanging off the shoulder. IT was cute and he knew she was thinking about when she grew bigger when she bought the clothes.

"It looks amazing on you my love." He smiled at his soon to be wife. . . . he hoped.

The 2 pairs of mages had fun getting new clothes, the girls making the men try on clothes. Mainly so Lucy could sit down and take a break. After the clothes shopping they all headed home. Lucy and Gray went to bed early, they had to a long day ahead of them. Gray snuggled up behind Lucy and wrapped an arm around her, resting on her stomach area and caressing it.

"Good night momma!"

"Good night dada!"

Sleep took over the 2 mages.

* * *

The next day Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Happy came over early to help set things up. Patio furniture was positioned out front with tables and chairs everywhere. A few stacks of barrels where off to one side for Cana and Lucy hid all the cake in her other dimension. She made a big cooler for them in there, she was going to surprise Erza with them later. When she was out, she couldn't help but buy a huge playground set for the back yard. Other kids could use it for now. Levy helped Lucy and Virgo in the kitchen making a ton of different types of food. All being stored in the other dimension's giant refrigerator. Lucy had given a key to Gray and taught him how to use it to enter the portal, so, he hid more of the beer in there that was to be used for the rest of the guests. The night before Loke went tot eh other guilds to invite their closest friends to the party today. there were decorations, snacks, drinks, games and pool toys to use in the ocean below.

The clock in the house rang out when it was 4 o'clock, Lucy and Levy made there way to the guild while everyone else stayed back to put up finishing touches. In front of the guild all the guild members had gathered (even Laxus and Guildheart), as well as their friends from the other guilds. Suddenly, the group heard a noise from the woods to the side of the guild and a bunch of giggling. A pair of mages stepped out from a hidden path that was marked with the tiniest of signs.

"Oh, hey everyone!" Lucy waved energetically at the huge group that gathered.

"Are you sure we are all going to to be able to hang around your house Lucy? This is big crowd." Master had asked with a hint of concern.

"Of course! If everyone is ready then follow us through this path. You are going to be pleasantly surprised. We have snacks and games and  . . . . just . .  .it's going to be fun!!!!!!"

"Lets go everyone! It is not often the guild is closed for the day!"

The huge group slowly filed into the tiny path, faces of awe and confusion littered the lot. The group that was helping get things ready was waiting by the path opening so they could see everyone's awestruck face.

"Aye, I hear them coming!" Happy said excitedly.

"This is going to be great. I can't wait to see there faces." Natsu said, dancing in his place out of anticipation.

"Okay everyone, around this bend is our new home!"

Lucy rounded the corner and ran into Gray's arms, so she could turn around and see their faces too. Levy ran in Gajeels, making him blush. Mira was the first to round the corner and hearts immediately filled her eyes. Everyone that followed suite did the same thing pretty much. Some spread out into the field looking around and other looked over at the sea, other's went to see the inside, Cana found her stack of beer, and Asuka found the playground.

"Lucy, This place is amazing! You found a little treasure that is for sure." gramps said walking up to her.

"Thank you Gramps. Soon to be Great Gramps!"

"What!?" Yukino yelled.

"Oh, I guess I should make that announcement now lol." Lucy laughed and winked at Yukino. Looking for Gray, she found him talking with Lyon and Rogue. "I'm sorry boy but I have to steal Gray from you for a moment. I think it's time we made our announcement, hun."

"Of course."

"Okay I will call Virgo to make the announcement to meet in the front of the house. Speaking of, I invited the spirits, I wonder why they aren't here yet? Vigro!"

"Yes master?"

"Yay, I need a favour but first, the party has started. Where are the spirits?"

"They are currently begging the king to let Aquarius come and for the king to come himself."

"Well, tell the king I have a very BIG and Important announcement that he can't miss."

"Oooo, okay master I will be right back."

_2 minutes later_

A giant cloud of golden dust appeared on the lawn near the party and a huge figure stood before them as well as a bunch of normal sized figures. When the cloud of golden light and dust disappeared Lucy squealed and Gray smiled. Lucy ran up to Aquarius an dtackled her to the ground tears falling out of her eyes.

"I missed you, so much!" She whispered into the spirits ears.

"I missed you too Lucy!" Aquarius said with genuine happiness in her voice.

Lucy stood up and hugged the kings ankle. "I missed you too your highness."

"It is good to see you again too my dearest Lucy"

Everyone that was not part of Lucy's click in Fairy Tail had there job dropped. Yukino was hugging her spirits and was stunned that Lucy knew the king of the celestial realm this good. Gray got his hugs in then quickly slipped into the house, ran up the stairs and got out the ring. With the spirits here to, today would be the best day to ask her. He was back downstairs and by her side again in seconds.

"Okay, Everyone! I have an announcement!" Gray hugged her hip and stood up on a stage they built for tonight's karaoke session. "Gray and I are . . . . . . GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!"

Lucy shouted loudly over the crowd of people. Spirits, mages, friends from town and a few exceeds were shocked and speechless. They were at least smiling though, and then their smiles got even wider. This confused Lucy because she hadn't notice Gray move from her side. The crowd waited to yell in happiness as they saw the Ice Mage get down on one knee behind the oblivious Lucy.

_*cough*_ "Lulu?" Gray said softly, causing her to turn and eyes go wider than he has ever seen them go. "Ever since you have joined this guild you have been a positive light in everyone's life. Especially mine. You selflessly give all you have to the people around you, even if sometimes they are the enemy. You just see the good in everyone and I admire that the most about you. I have loved you ever since you stepped foot through the guild doors and I will continue to love you for eternity. Lulu, Please . . .  do me the greatest honour and be my wife?"

Tear of happiness were streaming down Lucy's face. "Of course!" she said and ran into Gray's arms, planting a huge kiss on his lips and knocking him on his butt. He kissed back passionately, then pulled away to put the ring on her finger.

"Oh my Mavis, Love! It is stunning! I love this!"

"I am glad! It came in a set so the wedding bands match it too!" Gray said leaning in to hug her as she looked at the ring.

Startling the 2 love birds, a huge roar of cheer erupted from in front of them, causing them to blush. Girls were swooning over how romantic Gray had just been. No one knew he had that side to him. The stage was rushed by mages and spirits that wanted to give hugs and congratulations.  Mira was in tears from happiness and hugging Lucy's belly. Gray noticed Laxus watching her and wiggled his way over.

"Hey, that is going to be you next. Look at how happy Mira is." Laxus blushed.

"How do you know that will happen."

"Please everyone can tell you guys have been dating in "secret" for years. It is only a matter of time. I'd say, she would probably not mind if you held her hand or kissed her cheek in public more."

"she is the one that wanted it private." Laxus said blushing.

"Knowing Mira, it was because she probably thought that is what you wanted. Surprise her one day and walk in, then give her a big kiss on the cheek before going upstairs."

"Maybe." Laxus said with a happy smirk.

Meanwhile Aquarius had appeared next to Mira hugging Lucy's belly. The celestial king was balling like a baby because he was so happy. Lucy was the first mage he had ever considered a friend. She had always treated her spirits like family and not like tools, as past mages had. She really cared about them, even the king. Gray was getting many back slaps and "You lucky bastard." from all the guys.

"Um Lucy!"

Turning around a blue haired mage was in her view. A few people around them got quiet. "Juvia!" Lucy hugged the mage causing her to smile and blush a little.

"Juvia just wanted to say congratulations. Juvia is truly happy for you and Gray. You are always going to be one of Juvia's best friends." Juvia blushed an dlooked down shyly.

"Best friends forever. Thank you Juvia" Lucy gave her another gentle hug. It was still awkward because 2 mages were still clinging onto her mid section.

After the shock of the 2 mages being friendly the party really got started. Lucy called Erza over and rolled out the pile of cake that was hidden from her. Her eyes lit up as she began devouring the cakes. There was drinking (besides Lucy), games, and karaoke. The party lasted all night, with mages slowly trickling out, while other's set up tents Lucy provided around the yard. The spirits eventually went back to their realm with hugs and well wish for their dearest friend. IT was a good end to a day. Lucy and Gray retired together at some point while the rest of the people partied. Gray holding her belly, with a smile on his face and Lucy playing with her ring in her sleep.

 

 

Little did they know what was only a few days away from them.

* * *

*********** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a slight filler kind of, because I really did want a house warming party. BUT with that said, there is some more action coming in the next couple chapters. The story isn't over yet!  ***********

_~~~ Please comment and vote below. I love reading your comments and get back to people pretty quickly usually. ~~~~~_


	20. Chapter 20

# Lonely and Broken

 

* * *

 

*********** IM BACK! I was on vacation for a wedding. I am back now and am going to be adding to both of my stories as much as possible to make up for lost time. I am still jet lagged a bunch, so sorry if it doesn't get out as fast as I intend. Btw, a little 🍋 to start off, to thank you for your patience.***********

* * *

 A month has passed by since the house warming party. Lucy has been taking it easier, only doing small jobs. Even if she tried to ask for a tougher job, Mira would refuse and lacrima Gray to tell him. At first, Gray did a lot of yelling at Lucy, out of concern, then eventually Lucy gave up. Sticking to the easy and mundane jobs.

  
Guild mates and spirits visited her often at her house to check on things and rub her little baby bump. Four months along and a tiny bump had started to appear. Often she would have her hand caressing her stomach subconsciously, sending the females in the guild into a silent "awe" frenzy. The poor men that were in relationships, especially long ones, were suffering too. Constantly having their other half talk about wanting babies and engaging in random sex-capades. Normally the sex-capades would be a good thing, they were at first actually, until the men caught on to the baby fever that spread through the guild.

  
Gray went away on a lot of harder missions to save up money, so Lucy didn't have to work for a long while. He was exhausted, and was excited, anxious, worried, but most of all . . . happy. His life was amazing right now. His dream woman, a baby in the future, and a wedding after. When he was a lone he would pinch himself, because he was still in awe that this was his life.

  
It was after a 4 day mission, and the end of Lucy's 4th month pregnant. Winding along the path lit up by trees, a familiar and happy site came into view. Their home. A smile expanded across his face as he saw a shadow moving around in one of the windows.

  
Inside, a dinner was being laid out on the table. Lucy had been taking many cooking lessons the last 4 days that Gray had been gone. Finally, she put them in to practice. He was due home any minute and she couldn't wait. Running her hands along her dress, she tidied her self up. Her hair was down, hanging past her bum. A simple light blue sun dress draped delicately over her bump that had expanded since Gray had left. White slipper were on her feet. Just finishing running her fingers through her hair, the door creaked open. The man she loved stepped through the door and turned to face her. Giving her a once over, licking his lips at his fiance's curves, then stopping when he saw the bump.

  
"Wow, the bump got bigger." Strolling over he knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on her belly. " I missed you my love!" Standing now Gray looked down at his love and pulled her into a gentle passionate kiss.

  
"MMmmm . . . .I missed you too my love." Pulling back to catch her breath, she stepped back to show him the dinner she prepared. "I made you dinner my love! I have been taking cooking lessons."

  
"Whoa! This looks amazing, hun. Thank you soooo much! I was literally starving." Taking a seat he began loading up a plate that was laid out for him. Lucy sat across from him and looked his way when he said, "Also, don't think I still don't want dessert after this. If you are feeling up to it, sexy."

  
"I am always up for that. *chuckle* At least for now." Giving him a sexy glare, she lightly bit her lip. Gray's eyes stopped on her, watching her intently. He let out a big gulp and adjusted himself as discreetly as he could. By the way, it wasn't very discreet, Lucy smirked once she saw.

  
Dinner ended and Lucy was packing up the left overs while Gray washed the dishes. When he wasn't looking, she snuck upstairs and to their room. Digging in her underwear drawer she pulled out a sexy, black, and lacy lingerie set. It was designed for someone that was in early pregnancy, so it was comfortable. Still, it looked sexy as hell. She changed in the bathroom quickly and grabbed her black silk robe to hide the surprise.

  
"Hun, are you ok?"

  
"Yes, my love! I am in the bedroom!" The excited blond shouted out.

  
"Fuck, babe." Gray gasped out as he came into the room seeing Lucy on the bed in a short, black, silk robe. Happy was not even a good word to describe how he felt. Crawling across the bed, so her hips swayed from side to side, Lucy inched closer to the end of the bed. Gray moved closer without realising it, like a force in her eyes was drawing him in. When they met at the edge of the bed, he was pulled down into a passionate kiss. Before he could blink, his shirt was in her hand, before falling to the floor. The next blink and she was pressed up against him, shimming his pants down. breaking the kiss, Lucy pulled the pants all the way off.  
Leaning back once she sat up, she untied her robe and exposed her gift. Instantly, the ice mages boxer briefs were tighter than they had been in about a week. Sliding her robe off first, she reached over and slid his briefs down, exposing his excited member. Before he could say a word she took him into her mouth, causing a gasped moan to escape him. She worked him until he moaned loudly and released himself inside her throat. Swallowing it, she kissed up his torso and left a hickey on his neck. It was his turn to please her, so he gentle put her down on the bed and began giving her neck a hickey. Making his way along her jaw he embraced her soft lips into his and began making out roughly. One of his hands slid behind her and undid her bra, letting him pull the pesky thing off and letting her breast spread out freely. Groping one, he continued to make out with her. Still rock hard, he rubbed it against her panties, gliding it over her sensitive area. Getting soaked, he decide to remove the cloth barrier, kissing down to her other set of lips. Once his head was between her legs, he took her little pearl into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue. Two fingers sliding inside her, stroking her gently. Moaning loudly, she began to rock into his fingers roughly. He chuckled at this, sending vibrations against her, and causing her to scream out. Realising a flood of fluid across his hands, and onto the bed. Reach down she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. Using her hand to guide him in, she shoved him inside. Desperate to feel him rocking into her. Knowing he wasn't going to have much time to let loose, before he had to be extra gentle with her, he slammed into her. the bed was creaking, the Lucy was screaming out of pleasure and Gray was grunting in a low sexy voice. Not wanting to cum yet, he pulled out and turned Lucy over into doggy. Sticking himself back in quickly, his hands grabbed onto her hips hard and he slammed into her again. Occasionally slapping her ass, making her yell out in a painful pleasure.

  
"Oh my fucking . . . mmmm. . . . .babe! AAAAHHHHH"

  
"You sound so fucking hot. *grunt* Like when I slam into my love?"

  
"OH my, yes love. . . so much. . . SHIT . . . . . .I AM.. GOING TO. . . . .CUM!"

  
"That's right my love, cum all over my dick. Shit, that is so hot, your going to make me cum too. . . . ARGHhhhh"

  
A warm liquid shoots into Lucy's inner cavity filling it up as much as is could. Gray pulled away and marvelled at the view. A naked, sexy, sweaty, and tired fiance was panting and lying on her back. White liquids gushing out from between her legs as she shifts in bed. Helping her up, the pair take a shower together to clean off. With Lucy does her skin routine, Gray changed the bed sheets.  
Soon they were curled up in bed, under the sheets. Gray's arms wrapped around his soon-to-be wife's tummy. Caressing his child that was growing inside of her. Slumber soon took them both under it's wings.  
  
In a small hut in the woods, outside of town, Lucy was visiting Polyusica for a check up on her child. It was the next day and it was a nice day. The temperature was perfect and a slight breezed danced around the town and into the woods. Polyusica removed her hands from above Lucy finishing her check up. She was able to see the development of the baby and hear the heart beats. Smiling she gazed down into two large brown orbs.

  
"Well, the check up went fantastic. The heart beats were where they should be and the growth is perfect. They all look healthy."

  
"Oh, that's good to hear . . . . .wait what? All?"

  
"Yes," Smiling wider now "All. All three of your babies are doing well."

  
"All . . . . THREE!" Lucy fainted in the seat she was in in. Giving Polyusica a tiny scare, causing her eyes to roll.

  
Waking up, and recounting what she was told that made her faint, she smiled and asked again. "I am going to have triplets?"

  
"Yes, my child. A girl and 2 boys."

  
"OMG. THAT IS WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!!!" The stellar mage yelled, jumping up and hugging Polyusica. "I will have to tell Gray when he gets back. He went on another mission today. I can see him in the guild hall tonight. IT was a small job. Oh, thank you again, Polyusica!"

  
Hugging the older mage one more time, she left the hut and made her way to the guild hall. It was about a 2 hour walk, but she didn't mind. She needed to stay in shape. Thoughts ran through her head, I can't wait to tell Gray about this. 3 babies, holy shit. I will get my tubes tided after this, because I don't need anymore. This is going to be nuts. Oooo, I will slyly tell him in the guild. Maybe when he takes a drink, to see if he spits it out. It is going to be hard not to tell anyone else until then. Erza can be scary and persuasive when she wants to be. Oh, speaking of, I need to talk to her about getting a house on our property. I can ask her and talk about that as a distraction until he gets in.

  
_**~~ 2 Hours Later ~~** _

  
Erza turned in her seat when she heard the guild doors open, curious of who it was. There wasn't too many people at this time. Light blonde hair came into view along with a little baby bump. Hearts sprang from Erza and Mira's eyes as Lucy approached the bar and sat down.

  
"Strawberry milkshake for our special pregnant lady! Wow, your bump sure has grown!"

  
"Yes it has. Oh, and thank you Mira for the drink." Taking a sip of the milkshake to stop her self from smiling to much, Lucy was relieved to be off her feet. Swivelling in the bar stool Lucy turned to Erza. "Hey, Erza!"  
"Yes Lucy?"

  
"Can we go upstairs to talk? I have something I want to ask you."

  
"Ummm. . . .sure, is everything ok?"

  
"Yea. Nothing is wrong, just want to ask you something, you worry wart."

  
Finishing her milkshake in record time, causing Mira to sweatdrop, Lucy shimmed off the stool. Slowly making her way up the steps, Erza was in tow. Staying close behind her just to be safe. Once at the top the mages made there way to a tiny sitting area. Erza plopped down as, and watched as Lucy gripped the end of the chair. Slowly, she lowered her self down into the seat.

  
"So, Erza. I have an idea and something I want to talk to you about."

  
"Should I be scared?" Erza chuckled.

  
"Not at all. So, I was thinking, I have a shit ton of land. A lot of it in the woods. There is a section of the woods that has a stream, and at the top of the stream is a little waterfall. It is nice, peaceful and secluded. Now, I know not many, hardly any, in the guild knows . . .. but because you are are like a sister to me, and I spend a lot of time on missions with you . . . . I know things. . . . (Lucy rambling not being able to get her thoughts together between the pain in her ribs from the little ones). Like, how you push Jellal away, even though you love him. Mainly because with how things are now, you can't openly be with him." Erza sat up straight, impressed and touched that Lucy paid that much attention to her and cared about her that much. Tears started forming in her eyes. " Since I own the land, your name wont be on any paperwork, nor his. SO, I was thinking, why don't you take that spot by the waterfall and build yourself a little house. you and Jellal can have that as your secret home. You can also build a second house a little further away for all his buddies, so he can stop and visit more. OR, occasionally, let the group go on it's own and he can stay there with you. I know you want a family one day, but I also know you don't want anyone but him. So, let me build a secret home for you both on my land. I want to see you happy and to be with there one you love.

  
Silence took over the seating area, one mage eyeing her dearest friend. Tears began fro fall onto the scarlet haired mage's lap. Her head was looking down for awhile now, but slowly moved up to look at her friend. Lucy's eyes widen at seeing Erza crying. She hardly ever cries. Now, she was close to losing it, causing the stellar mage to second guess what she did.

  
"Lucy . . . . I . . . sob . . . Do you . . . . Do you mean it?"

  
"Of course I mean it!" Ignoring her side pains and leg pains The cosmic mage was kneeling at Erza's feet and holding her hands. "I want the world for you! You are the sister I never got to have. I want you to be happy and have as many dreams come true as you can. IF I can help make that happen then I wouldn't even second guess it."

  
" Oh Lucy . . . . I would . . . . sniff . . . . to have my own home with Jellal. But . . sniff . . .you can't tell anyone."

  
"The only person that would know is Gray, of course, he is going to be my hubby and lives with me. But no one else that you don't want to know. Want me to show you the spot right now? I have to wait for Gray to get back anyways."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Of course. I am so excited to show you."

  
Erza helped Lucy up and out the guild doors. The pair travelled to Lucy's home, walking past it, they came to the edge of the woods. Lucy went in first, Erza following. IT was only about 5 minutes into the walk when they reached the stream that ran into the ocean.

  
"This is the stream I told you about. As you know, that way leads to the ocean, but we are going to follow it up stream."

  
"Ok, that will make it easier at first until I get used to the terrain."

  
The stream wound itself deeper into the woods. Minutes passed into an hour then two. Not because it was too far, but because Lucy's feet were hurting her. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so, they still had time. Finally, they reached a clearing on the streams bank. A beautiful waterfall that was 3 times as high as them greeted them. A small shallow cave was behind it and the trees to the right were sparse.

  
"We can take down the trees here, were they are sparse and build the house here."

  
"Lucy, this is perfect! You are going to see my secret now. I have a lacrima to talk to Jellal whenever I want. I don't get to often because we both are busy and I don't want him caught. I am going to call him and ask if he can come here." Pulling out the device Erza ring Jellal. "Hey, Jellal . . . . ummmm. . . . if you aren't busy . . . . umm . . . could you come here."

  
"Is everything alright? You sound . . i dont know . . .different."

  
"HI JELLAL!!" Lucy said from behind Erza, shocking the blue haired mage.

  
"Oh, hey Lucy! What's going on? OH my . . .Lucy are you pregnant?"

  
"I don't know. Guess you have to come here to find out."

  
"If you aren't busy that is." Erza added, her face blending in with her hair.

  
"Ok, one second. We will poof there."

  
_**~~ Not even a minute later ~~** _

  
A loud popping sound came from behind the mages. A cloud of smoke covered up a handful of silhouettes. Jellal stepped forward first and eyed Lucy up and down.

  
"Holy shit, you really are pregnant. And is that and engagement ring? Wow, I missed a lot. Congrats!" Gently he pulled Lucy into a gentle hug. They weren't super close, but he did consider her a good friend. The rest of his group stepped forward and gave her hugs as well.

  
"Yes. I am preggo and engaged. It's to Gray."

  
"WAIT?" Ultear exploded through eh group and held onto Lucy's shoulders. Staring her in the eyes. Forgetting that she was like a sister to Gray, she smiled wider.

  
"Yep. You lil bro is going to marry me. And I will tell you a secret that even he doesn't know yet. We are having triplets! A girl and 2 boys. I just found out today." Lucy gushed, forgetting Erza didn't know yet.

  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in unison and sweatdropped.

  
"Wow, my bro sure caught a good one. I am so happy for you."

  
"Thank you! I guess I will be calling you big sis soon. you have to be there for the wedding. We can make it work. IT will be after the babies though and some recovery time."

  
"Of course." Hugging Lucy again, tears ran down her eyes.

  
"Erza, how about you tell Jellal the plan we made?"

  
"Oh, oh yea. . . . um so we are on Lucy's land. She bought a house with a TON of land. We are deep in the woods on her property."

  
"Oh neat." Jellal said, then noticed Erza getting progressive redder, intriguing the mage.

  
"So, Lucy had an idea and offered, that, that. . . . we. . . if you want. . . . ummmmmm. . . . would you want to make a house for us right here? Of the grid and all under Lucy's name so no one would know. That way, we can . . . ya know . . . . . . .haveaplacetogethertoraiseafamily." Erza got quieter as she said the rest. Jellal's face shocked, not expecting this. He had actually looking for potential places for them to have a house one day. He didn't want to give up on them completely, and here was a perfect solution now.

  
"Erza," Walking up to her, he lifted her head up by her chin. " I would be honoured to have a house here with you."

  
Before she could answer he was pushing his lips onto hers passionately. It had been awhile since they shared a kiss. Slowly the deepened the kiss as a group of people watched smiling widely. They all wanted to help the world and pay for their sins, but also dreamed of a place to call home.

  
_***cough cough***_ Lucy cleared her throat, causing the making out duo to pull apart, redder than Erza's hair. "Also, Erza forgot to mention, we can also build a second house a little further down for the rest of Crime Sorcière to have a place to stay. This way Jellal can visit whenever and you all will also have a place to stay. I will get Virgo to build you a place."

  
Thinking Virgos name the maiden poofed into view. "Yes master."

  
"Can you please clear some of these trees and build a house for Erza and Jellal. It needs to have enough rooms for them to have a growing family. Also, over there, can you create another house for the rest of Crime Sorcière to stay at while Jellal visits? I know it's a tall order."

  
"Of course Master." For 15 minutes the forest in that area was a cloud of dirt and plants being flung everywhere. Virgo was just a blur. Next, Virgo was bowing in front of Lucy. "How is this master."

  
"Ummm I don't know. I have to wait for the dust to settle. Haha" Slowly the dust settled to reveal 2 gorgeous houses. "Wow,. What do you thinks guys? this will be your homes."

  
"It is perfect! I don't have to even look inside. Thank you Virgo." Erza hugged Virgo then went sprinting inside dragging Jellal before he could thank her too.

  
"It is wonderful. Thank you Virgo. Oh, you can tell the spirits the good news. But don't say anything to anyone else. I haven't told Gray yet."

  
"Oh, what is that, master?"

  
"We are going to have triplets. a girl and 2 boys."

  
"OH MY . . . . . That is great Lucy . . er . . Master. I will tell the other's now"

  
Virgo poofed and told the others immediately. Lucy felt her tattoos tingle. She knew they were excited. Lucy checked out both homes and talked with everyone for awhile. She was so happy that she could help Erza.

  
"Ummm, Lucy . . . . Does that mean I get to visit you guys at your house. I want to see Gray again and meet your little ones." Ultear asked suddenly, while they were sitting on Erza and Jellal's porch.

  
"Of course. Just know we have a lot of visitors. So, to start, maybe quick night visits for now."

  
"I will take what I can get. I am so excited."

  
"Speaking of Gray, it is close to 7, so I need to get to the guild to break the news to him. About the triplets. I will send for you guys once we are back to our house."

  
"Sounds good. I am going to stay here with everyone!"

  
"Ok Erza! I will see you guys in a little bit. I have a feeling the guild is going to go into party mode again once they hear."

  
"Horologium!"

  
"Yes madam?" The clock spirit asked as he poofed in front of her.

  
"Can you please take me to the front of the guild?"

  
"Of course miss."

  
Lucy climbed in to the clock and in a second vanished with a puff of gold smoke.

  
_**~~ Back in front of the guild ~~** _

  
A puff woke smoke appeared, hiding a girl in a clock. The clock vanished leaving more gold dusty smoke, leaving the pregnant mage coughing slightly. After brushing herself off she walked inside. More people were in the guild now that it was later and all were smiling and waving at her. A few girls were touching her tummy, because they were not there earlier when she walked in. A ravened haired man was at the bar talking to a salmon haired man, a bartender friend was behind them. Mira watched as Lucy snuck up on the dark haired mage, and the pinkish haired one could smell her coming, but didn't blow her cover.

  
"Surprise!"

  
Lucy through her arms around Gray hugging him from behind. Gray coughed in surprise, choking on his beer a little. Turning around he gave his fiance a quick beer smelling kiss and a huge hug. Avoiding the belly of course.

  
"Man, Luce. Your tummy has gotten big." Levy and Gajeel were next to Natsu, so Gajeel gave him a hard nudge in the side. "Ow WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

 

"Haha, it's okay, Gajeel. He is right. It has been awhile since we saw each other so to him it grew leaps and bounds. Actually Gray, I have something to tell you."

  
"Um, ok, what is it? Should I get another beer for this one?"

  
"Hahaha, . . . . . sigh . . . Yes!" Gray was intrigued to say the least. Mira had been listening in and already had the beer in front of Gray. The rest of the guild went quiet, wanting to know if what the light blonde friend had to say was important. "Are you ready?"

  
"I guess. . . "

  
"I went to Polyusica today for a check up on the baby. They were doing great and are growing well."

  
"Oh, that's it. They are doing . . . . wait wait wait . . . . They?" People started smiling already catching on to what was happening.

  
"Uh huh. They. Our Daughter and 2 sons."

  
"What?" Gray was wide eyed and pale, but with a smile. Without a word he grabbed the beer and chugged it down in one gulp. "We are having triplets?"

  
"Yes my love. I already went shopping for some more things. I had 2 more cribs order, because one wasn't enough obviously. Ur would be proud that her little Gray has Super. . mmmrrrfffff" Before she could finish a blushing Gray covered her mouth. The guild hall was laughing knowing what she was going to say. Other's were too happy to care and were congratulating them.

  
"Lucy. . . .sigh . . . . you are a handful sometimes, ya know that?" Gray chuckled, hands subconsciously around her belly.

  
"Oh, I know. That's why you love me!"

  
The couple shared a deep kiss, ignoring the hooting and hollering. Gramps declared a party in their honour, and the guild went wild. Everyone was celebrating their friends who are moving forward in their life amazingly. Gray had a slight knot in his stomach, because usual in his life, when a lot of good happened . . . . . . then something bad was coming. Staying on alert, he still was able to enjoy him self. Now that he was going to be a dad, he was more protective of his wife-to-be and their family. This was a wise mindset to have and soon he would find out why.

 

* * *

 

After the party Lucy and Gray walked home. Once in front of the house Lucy stopped and called out Loke. Whispering in her ear, Loke smiled and vanished. Turning to grin at Gray, she knew there was one more surprise up her sleeve.

"I have another small surprise for you my love."

"Another one? I don't think my heart or stress levels can take another."

As soon as he finished that statement a bunch of smoke appeared with a pop. Erza stepped out and hugged Lucy and then Gray. Next the smoke subsided and then he saw his other friends and his older sister.

"Ultear!" Gray ran to her and gave her a hug, which she returned just as hard.

"Congrats baby bro! Lucy already told us the news earlier. I am so happy for you! Ur would be so proud"

"Lucy took me to a spot in the woods so Jellal and I can make our house and one for them to stay at."

"Oh, already Lucy? That's awesome. You will have people near by, which will make me feel a little more at ease."

"We are staying town for a little while to rest and enjoy our new home." Jellal said, stepping forward and grabbing Gray into a quick Bro hug. " By the way, Congrats dad and soon-to-be Husband."

"Thanks man. I am beyond excited. A little stressed too, but mostly excited."

Everyone laughed and chatted for awhile. The couple should the newcomers their house and made them all some dinner. The stayed up late into the night catching up and sharing stories.


	21. Chapter 21

# The Dark Form

 

* * *

  ****** I do NOT own the image above. There is no signature, so if you want to know who did it try reverse image searching for it. There wasn't a good picture to show her how I described her, so I just found a bad ass one to give you something to imagine.******

* * *

Summer was beating down on Magnolia one day, with a nice strong wind from the ocean caressing the over heated bodies around the town. In the distance a  light storm was coming in from the Sea. They welcomed the rain with open arms, because it had been extremely hot the last few days. It was getting close to august and closer to Lucy's 6 months mark of her pregnancy. 

Stepping outside in a short pale green sundress, sandals, hair in a high pony tail, and caring an umbrella, Lucy locked the door to her house. Gray should be in the guild hall right about now, he had just finished a mission earlier that day and mentioned to her would be there after. So, she began her trek to the guild hall. Thankfully it wasn't that far, or she may have just waited for him. It was getting boring being alone in the house a lot. She also wanted to help making money some how, so she considered asking Mira if she could help for a while. It would be an easy job for her while pregnant and once the kids were there. There was an empty room upstairs by the higher class requests, so maybe she could keep the kiddos there while she worked. The rest of the guild would probably want to see them a ton anyways.

Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed she was already in front of the guild hall. She may be SUPER preggers, but she could still move fast. Inside she could hear the man of her dreams fighting with a certain flame tempted friend . . . yet again. Creaking the doors open, Lucy slipped in silently. Well, only because the other 2 were making so much noise. Erza was ignoring them, only because she had her cake. Shaking her head, she walked up behind the raven haired ice mage just as he was about to throw an attack.

_~~ SMACK! ~~_

Echoing through the hall, the smack silenced everyone. Gray grabbed the back of his head and turned around angry.

"Oi, who the hell hit me . . . . . . . .Lucy!"

"Seriously! Aren't you 2 too old for this shit. Sheesh, grow up. It doesn't matter who is stronger anyways. Because I am stronger than both of you." Ending with a tease she stuck her tongue out and walked to the bar. The guild hall was laughing and chattering at how she just basically has control over Gray and also owned them both.

"Yea yea yea. I am only letting you go because I love you and you are carrying precious cargo. You know that right?"

"Nope. I don't. I was sure it is because you know I could beat you."

Chuckling at her feisty teases, Gray helped her into a bar stool. Mira laid a chocolate milkshake in front of her, knowing that she craves it as of lately.

"Thank you Mira!"

"Anytime! So, how are the little ones?"

"OOOooooo. I didn't tell you yet." Lucy said with a smile.

"Did something new happen, because you didn't tell me yet either?" The dad-to-be asked concerned.

"Yes love. This morning I felt the first KICK!!!! It started later than normal pregnancies, which is fine, because it is in the safe time period. Later than now, we would have to have started worrying. But now, I feel 3 distinctive little feet and hands. Some of the movement I can feel internally, BUT you are able to feel it on my tummy too. Here hun, feel! They move like NON-STOP now." 

Placing both of Gray's hand on her gigantic belly, it took only a moment before a tiny kick assaulted hi left hand, then after he hot hit on his right hand second later. His eyes widened and he stared at her belly.

"Whoa, that's crazy. I felt a kick and a hit. I have never felt a babies kick before against a pregnant belly. And now I am feeling my kids." Gray had tears in his eyes as he stared at his loves tummy, seeing movement in the middle of it.

Mira, Master, Erza, Levy, Wendy and Natsu crowded around Lucy to see her belly move. Gray was about to tell everyone to not crowd or be to loud, but the sound of the new voices sent the little ones into a movement frenzy. Little bumps jutted out from under the sundress as little hands and feet began to wiggle. Gray pulled back and stood behind Lucy, so she could get some back support. She was wincing at the sudden jolting movement the excite caused. Grinning through it, she gave everyone a chance to feel the bumps, as waves of there guild friends came to feel.

Finally things calmed down and people let her finish her milkshake. The children inside used up a lot of energy, so they took a nap. Gray was behind her, giving her a back massage, relaxing his dear love. Thunder rolled in the distance as the light storm came closer. Suddenly, screams and huge commotions started coming from outside.

Perking their ears up the guild listened for a split second before running out. Lucy stayed at the bar and wait for a report. Being in so much pain, she wasn't about to run if it was nothing.

"Lucy! We got to get you home. Hide you and keep you safe!" Gray said, looking distressed, with Natsu and Erza by his side.

"What? Why?" Lucy said, then she heard a loud explosion and the wall to her right got taken out. She saw a ship had parked on the beach with 13 figures on it. It was Zeref with his 12 lackeys again. Knowing she had to protect her family she got up, ignoring any pain, and was facing Zeref.

"Lucy, no! Go back to the house." Gray ran up next to her, with the other's in tow, as he pulled her head to look at him. "I can't lose you. Not again!."

"You won't ever lose me my love. I can't just leave. I also have a right to protect my family, and not just the one in my stomach. You need to trust me also. Because I Love You, Gray Fullbuster. MY future husband and father to OUR kids. I am going to make sure we have a future together. For now, I will help get the citizens out of town safely, then I will come back to help fight."

Without waiting for a response, Lucy pulled Gray into a deep kiss and swiftly ran out of the guild. As she hit the outside stone walkway, a rogue ball of sand was flying towards an old lady with a cane trying to run away holding a stray toddler. Lucy lunged her clumsy body in front of them right before it hit, sending chills into her surrounding guild mates, waiting to see an injured Lucy. A dark transparent mist with star like specs swirling in it, blasted out in a huge cloud causing the sand ball to burst and fall, while also sending a wave of cosmic poison to the sender, Ajeel. The cloud of smoke dissipated and there stood Lucy. In a strong, tall, wide stance, looking like she didn't even notice she had a belly. She was in her Good outfit before, that was all white, with her sky like eyes. A powerful light purple and blue glow around her body. The old lady with the child behind her unharmed. Ajeel suddenly began coughing loudly as blood pour out of his mouth. He fell onto the deck of the ship and convulsed rapidly before going completely limp.

All the mages, both good and bad were staring at her. Smirking she turned and continued helping the rest of  the townspeople out of the area. Taking this moment of shock, Erza,, Gray, Natsu, Mira, and the rest of the guild threw attacks at the stunned dark mages. Before they could land the attacks, Irene snapped out of it and clanked her staff on the ground. Stopping all the attacks instantly. The rest of the Sprigan 12 split up and began attacking various people. Brandish went after Lucy. While Lucy was away and training, the 2 had come across each other and settle an old misunderstanding. Brandish was close to August too, so she was torn between sides. Hearing him talk about killing people as a form on cleansing and like it was a religious duty, made her realise recently that she would ultimately be on Lucy's side. Scared of Zeref, she had pretended to be on the other side still, until she got a chance to help Lucy and be protected herself. This was her chance, she thought, as she finally came upon the blond helping a man up that had fallen.

"Lucy!"

"Oh no, one of them found us." A woman scream in fear.

"Brandish! Guys, don't worry, she is actually on our side." Giving Brandish a nod to make sure. Brandish returned it.

"Please, now that I have a strong friend to protect me, I would like to help protect all of you. IF attacks come this way I will help deflect them. . . . . um Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around, all the way, please" Smiling, Lucy showed her stomach, knowing that was what Brandish was wanting to see.

"I am having triplets and I am engaged. But we can talk about that later."

"Oh my. Right! Sorry!" Brandish turned to focus on the battle, stopping an attack from taking down a house people were running out of.

The guild members didn't fight one person, they fought the nearest enemy to them, switching between them. This wasn't planned but it helped them surprise the enemy, because they didn't know who was going to attack.

Once the people of the town were in a field far away, they began setting tents and supplies up. Lucy called Loke and told him to inform the Royal Guards to come help the people. Once the last person made it, Brandish and Lucy ran back to town. A a laser beam shot in there direction, barely missing the 2 mages. A swarm of bodies were dancing around sending attacks in every direction. Searching the crowd, she wanted to find one specific person.

"Brandish, take this." Lucy looked away for a moment to tie her blue ribbon around brandish's wrist. "Go help Wendy please. She is trying to heal people over there and maybe you can help minimise the wounds. Tell her your a friend of mine and let her see the ribbon. She is a dragon slayer so she will be able to smell that it is mine."

Without a word Brandish went over to help Wendy. Wendy understood right away and welcomed any help. Dimaria saw this and was enraged knowing her comrade wasn't the friend she thought she was. She was knocked back by an attack and focused again. She was getting pissed because she hasn't been able to use her Time magic. Little did she know, as soon as Lucy saw her, she blocked her Time magic abilities so she couldn't hurt everyone. 

Finally, a raven haired mage shooting ice came into Lucy's view. She was about to go to him until a different coloured ice sent him flying into a wall to her left. Next large Ice Spikes zipped through the air pinning her beloved against the wall. Blood pouring from his mouth and wounds. So. Much. Blood.

"GRAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" Lucy screamed so loudly the battle halted.

Gray looked in Lucy direction to see her with her head down, watching as her cool blond hair was fading slowly to black. Her hair falling down to the ground, longer than before. Now that she was pregnant, a black tank top with a heart shaped top slowly appeared on her body. Electric blue booty shorts appeared, followed by black thigh high stiletto boots that were wrapped in spikes. A black and blue ombre leather jacket oozed onto her body. When she looked up in Zeref's direction, she had black smokey eyes and blood red lips. Here entire eyes were black with wisps of blue and purple smoke like effects swirling around. This transformation happened in seconds.

A deep blood red and dark purple aura shone all around her. All the mages, even the enemy, shuddered. Finally, her eyes fell onto the Ice Mage that impaled her love.

"How fucking dare you lay a single fucking finger on my love. I am going to make all of you know what TRUE TORTURE FEEEELLLSSSS LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE."

Enraged, Lucy lunged at Invel knocking him through an entire hillside. Flying through the air she went in the hole she created and flung him out. While he was falling, she was in the air assaulting him with endless kicks and punches. After a minute of this toying with him in the air, she let him fall 7 stories to the ground. The force of the fall shooting blood out of his mouth. Black cosmic tentacles shot out of Lucy's hands, as she floated in air in one spot. The tentacles grabbed all the members of the Sprigan 12 and threw them at Zeref's feet.

"I re-wrote the book of E.N.D. so that I control the demons. Not you Zeref. So, it is time you and your horde of monsters DIE!"

Zeref had wanted to die for years, but knowing now that it would finally happen he was terrified. He really thought he would be stuck alive forever. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he watched a giant black circle appeared above their head. The group of 12 (and body of Ajeel) floated up to the black circle in the sky. All of Fairy Tail, including the still impaled Gray that was being released by Brandish and Wendy, were watching in shock and slight horror at this "Bad" or darker for of Lucy. Suddenly, you heard screaming as arms and legs began to make snapping sounds. Slowly the bodies snapped and bent into themselves. Scream from the dark mages sent chills down the guild mates spines, and they watched the black hole slowly compress the dark mages slowly into nothing. Moments later and eyes where bulging, heads caving in, neck snapping, and bodies getting contorted into unnatural positions. 

After a few more moments of hellish and gory torture, the mages had vanished. The giant black hole vanished and Lucy changed into her white form mid-air. Glancing back she saw Wendy and Brandish attempting to heal Gray. Rushing over to her fiance, she kneels down next to him.

"I got it Wendy, you can rest now."

Wendy backed away panting, while Lucy held her hands over Gray. His eyes were still opened as he watched Lucy. Closing her eyes and focusing, she began healing him. Several minutes passed and she had completely healed him. No scratched or bruised in sight. Sitting back she opened her eyes to check on him. He was already sitting up, feeling 100% better. 

"Thank Mavis you are alright." Lucy whispered.

Having used an EXTREME amount of magic Lucy's Good form vanished and she was back in her sundress. Sweat began to pour down her face and she started breathing raggedly. Reaching to her, Gray caught her before she fell back, as she blacked out. Wendy pulled out a lacrima she had and called Polyusica to come immediately. She doesn't have experience with pregnant ladies. Picking her up Gray ran into the guild and up to the infirmary so she could rest. Worried, the rest of the guild followed behind and waited in the the guild hall. While waiting some began to fix the missing wall.

Polyusica made it there in record time, jolting up to the infirmary. Not caring that Gray, Erza, Master, Natsu, Carla, Happy, Levy and Gajeel were watching she began doing a check on Lucy. Standing like a statue, they watched the old mage as she searched, assessed and healed their friend. The sweat stopped pouring down Lucy's face and her color was looking more normal. Backing away the mage spoke, "She had a few internal injuries from moving around so much, nothing near the kids. The babies are safe. She managed to surround them in their own little barrier, keeping them safe. She is fine now, just exhausted. She used just about all her power casting whatever spell she had used. More than likely she will need to be hooked up to an IV and be out for a few days. Wendy, go to the near by hospital and request for these IV fluids."

Handing a paper over to Wendy with a list of IV's, the young healer ran out the door. Once in the guild hall, Romeo followed to help with what he could. Polyusica turned to Gray.

"Would mind changing her into a hospital gown and tucking her into bed please. Everyone else out." Handing him a gown she ushered the other mages out and ordered them to wait downstairs.

Slowly and cautiously Gray slid his love's dress off and over her head. He took her shoes off and put them on the floor then folded her dress and set it on the bedside table. Gently still, he slid the gown on and shifted her body so it was tucked into the covers. Signalling for the older healing mage to come back in, she rushed to the supplies and grabbed things she would need. In minutes she had a needle in her arm and a stand to hold her IV's. Gray had found a bowl and wash cloth, so he went in the bathroom and grabbed warm water. Focused and cautiously, he wiped the sweat from Lucy's face. Wendy and Romeo came back with arms full of IV bags. Wendy helped hook the bags up to Lucy. Romeo went back downstairs after getting a look at how bad Lucy was. Not getting in the way was the best idea in his mind.

**_*** 2 weeks later ***_ **

A pair of eyes shot open, full of energy. A cool, light blond mage sat up in bed, greeted by a bunch of kicks to her stomach and a punch to her rib. Giggling, she caressed her belly.

"I am happy to see you guys too!" She whispered to her belly.

A loud flush came from a door to her left and a raven haired, dishevelled man walked through door not noticing that someone was awake at first.

"Well, hello there sexy!"

"LUCY!" Rushing to her side, Gray pulled her into a deep kiss. No tongue though, she hadn't brushed in forever, lol.

Pulling away, Lucy spoke. "So, how long was I out for this time?"

"Well, it's been 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS!" Lucy fell back into her pillow in shock. Polyusica came in hearing a feminine voice.

"You final decided to wake up, my child."

"Yes I have. Apparently, 2 weeks later.  _Sigh._ Are the babies ok? I felt them move when I woke up.

"They are fine. your barrier held, even after you were unconscious. They were protected and are healthy. Two days ago you hit your 6 month mark. Just 3 more months to go."

Smiling, Gray hugged Lucy from the side. Sitting next to her in bed. Soon her room filled up with her friends as they heard her voice trail down to the guild hall. They all began chatting and commenting on how scary she was. None of them could believe she was even more powerful than her first time coming into town. She was cleared to leave the room that day, so Gray ushered everyone out as he pulled her fresh dress and sandals out of a bag for her. He bought her a pretty pale blue maxi dress with light tan sandals. This made her giggle at his thoughtfulness, and kiss his cheek. She made her way down to the guild to see everyone else, using her man as support.  Tear filled eyes watched her step down the stairs, happy to see she was well. Everyone partied until late into the night. At one point Gray snuck off to buy a small foot drawn carriage, being the extra caring man he is. Escorting Lucy to the carriage, he made sure she had no trouble getting in. Then he picked up the front and began pulling her to their house. Wanting her to relax he made sure she was comfortable.

Once ready for bed the couple laid together and cuddled.

"Love! It's so weird to think that not only did I take out Zeref, which still shocks even me, but one of the biggest threats to everyone is now gone."

"Yea, it was scary but super impressive to see you take them out. You are definitely going to be in the strong team next grand magic games. Lol."

"They aren't far away, but I don't think I will be in the best shape. I will have just had the kids not to long before the next games. I will find a quiet box room to watch it in with the little ones. I will keep it protected and will cancel the sounds out. I can make it so only I can hear. I will find a way. I need to be there to cheer my man on."

" MMMmmm I love hearing you say that. Hopefully, soon after we can plan the wedding and get married."

"I want to be married to you as soon as possible, so, I don't care if it is fancy or not. As long as I walk out away your wife."

Gently giving her a kiss on the lips, Gray also hugged his woman. Snuggling up to his warm and toned body after the kiss, Lucy drifted off to sleep. Incubating 3 beings takes a lot out of you. IT wasn't long after that the ice mage had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

*********** I hope you liked this chapter. I SUCK at fight scene writing, so I hope it was good enough. I wanted to show her OP Darker side that I had planned out. It has taken me awhile to get to this fight scene bc I didn't know how to write it and what I wanted to do. As I said, I am not good with these scenes. The next chapter will be a romantic, sappy wrap up then this story will be over. SO, until next chapter. Take care. ***********

_~~~~~ Please leave a comment on how this chapter was and vote. I love reading your comments. ~~~~~_

 


	22. Chapter 22

# It's Time!

 

* * *

  *********** I didn't make the image above BUT I did add the middle kid. He wasn't in the original one, and I needed 3 kids, so I tweaked it. SO, not taking credit for the image. ***********

* * *

Feeling antsy and restless the celestial mage looked around her house. The babies were due any day now, but she couldn't sit still. Being confined to her house, she got bored. All of her books were read at least 3 times, the house was completely spotless, and the yard outside was taken care of. The babies rooms were set up already and organised, so everything was ready. She just had to wait for the babies to come. Deciding she was losing her mind, she was going to walk to the guild. She would take it easy, or everyone would kill her. Primping herself as best as a woman about to pop could, she grabbed a small purse with money in it and tucked it into a pocket. Locking the door, she started her slow walk to the guild.

What would have been a 5 minute walk, took her 30 minutes. She was getting tired, but could see the guild in site so she pressed on. IT was the after noon, about 4:30 p.m., and she could hear that inside was already rowdy. It had been 2 weeks since she was in the guild so this made her smile. Gray was with Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, and Laxus on a mission. Erza and Gray had finally made it to 10 Year missions level and Natsu to SS level. He would have gotten further but he doesn't think before he does things, still. The mission had been going on for a month and a half now, and she was getting a tiny bit worried. He was due back a few days ago, but she knows better than anyone that things change while on missions. Sometimes quickly and for unseen reasons.

Taking more effort than normal, Lucy slowly opened the guild doors. Stepping in silently, the guild had gone quite, and was watching there friend. Turning around she saw all eyes on her.

"What? I was bored and decided to visit?" Turning red because everyone began to grin widely.

"Lucy, you look radiant and just about ready to pop!" Mira squealed.

"Well, they are due any day now." Lucy waddled to a near by table. She couldn't get up onto stools anymore. " _Ugh._ Could I trouble you for a strawberry milkshake Mira?"

"Anything for our little preggo mage. I can not WAIT for the babies to come!!!"

"So you have said Mira." Chuckling to herself Lucy eyed the treat being set down in front of her.

Lucy stayed in the hall chatting with everyone and answering their questions. Hitting midnight, Lucy decided that it was a good time to go home.

"Ok, everyone! I am heading out. I need some rest. It was a breath of fresh air to come see you all again."

"Goodbye Lucy!" The hall rang in unison.

"We are coming with you though!" Her blue haired best friend said, with Gajeel trailing behind her.

"For once, I won't object. It is probably safer. I can feel my magic power is at an all time low. These babies better be strong for how much energy and magic they are sucking out of me. Oi!"

"  _Giggle._ Come on Momma! Let's get you home." Gajeel said sweetly, causing many to look and Levy's heart to flutter. He ignored it because he was genuinely happy for the mom-to-be. To think, at one point he was her enemy. Now, they are good friends.

Lucy was taking longer than usual to get home. She had to stop more frequently, and was panting. Levy and Gajeel were slightly concerned. Hunching over, Lucy waddled, complaining off and on about her back. Once inside  the house Levy guided her to the bathroom to get her a shower. She had started sweating a lot. Gajeel ran to get her water for when she got out.

Warm water glided along Lucy's back, soothing her body a tad. Levy was sitting on the bed right outside the door. A bra, panties, and night gown were laid across a chair. Normally she didn't wear night gowns, but as she got bigger, she was happy to have them. 

Breaking her thoughts she felt a pain inside her and a rush of warm liquid burst between her legs. Looking down, she saw the blood and realised what was happening. Before she could get Levy's attention a giant pain over took her. Her first contraction had finally come.

" _Arg_. . . .  LEVY!" Lucy yelled in pain. Levy burst into the room to see the faint blood trail in the shower and to see Lucy on her knees in pain. 

"OH shit. Okay, um, don't worry about the clothes, it's better to leave them off. I will get Gajeel to cover your bed in a TON of towels and we will get you lying down. Call Loke to go to the guild to get Wendy, okay?"  Levy was kneeing in front of her friend then ran to the door. "GAJEEL! COME NOW!"

Rushing up the stairs he saw a panicked Levy at the door. "What's going on?"

"Lucy is in labor! Get as many towels as you can and put them on the bed under the top blanket. I will get her in bed and cover her after."

"Okay, on it!" Gajeel rushed to the linen closet outside.

"Loke." Lucy whispered out summoning her dear friend. A splash of gold light and Loke appeared.

"Oh My Mavis! Lucy are you ok?"

"Loke, Lucy is in labor. Can you go to the guild and get Wendy. Might as well ask Mira to come and assist."

"I am on it." A poof of gold and he was gone.

Levy helped Lucy up after Gajeel had laid down towels. She added pillows under her knees to help her prop her legs up and she covered her. Lucy was sweating up a storm. Gajeel came back with water and a wash cloth for Lucy.

* * *

Mira was singing to herself and watching the guild chatter when a puff of gold dust appeared. Loke was looking around panicked, causing the guild to go silent again. A bit of blue hair was on the other side of the bar watching, when Loke made a mad dash for towards her.

"Wendy! Oh My Mavis! You need to come with me now! Lucy is in Labor!"

"LABOR!" The guild shouted."

"You too Mira. It's just Levy and Gajeel right ...." Before he even tried finishing what he was saying Mira and Wendy had bolted out the door, followed by the rest of the guild. Even Gramps and Mavis were tagging along. (A/N: I forgot to mention that they had managed to bring Mavis back, bc I just forgot I wanted her around at this point. So, Surprise she is here. I may fix it later on (:  )

Wendy had called Polyusica on the lacrima, so she could meet them there. Wendy doesn't have the experience to deliver a baby before, so she wanted to learn from her master. Loke caught up and was informed of the other mage joining them. He decided to help by transporting her over via the Celstial realm. It was a quick trip and he had Polyusica in Lucy's house in no time. Then he disappeared to inform the other spirits.

* * *

Inside the house Lucy was grunting and screaming in pain. Polyusica ran through the the door to Gajeel and Levy's relief. By the time Gajeel was downstairs, Mir and Wendy burst through the door and upstairs to help. The rest of the guild funnelled in to help. Some cooked, some grabbed the soaked towels to wash while other's brought fresh ones. Soup was being made for Lucy for after and milk was being prepared as a back up. The was formula so the experienced parents started helping getting it ready. Baby outfits were being put together as well as diapers and blankets. Slowly the women brought the stuff into the room for Lucy to have. Three bassinets were brought in and covered in towels. They didn't want them to get messy but they needed a spot to clean them while other's were on their way.

"You are doing great Lucy! Just l keep that breathing steady as you push again on the next contraction."

Nodding tiredly, Lucy felt the pain coming again, signalling for her to push. This continued on for a few ours. It was early morning now, about 4:30, and the guild mates were exhausted. People took turns taking 2 hour "naps". All, except for Wendy and Polyusica. Wendy was learning a lot and this made her excited. Lucy on the other hand, was losing energy, fast. Something needed to give her a jolt of energy, because she was only a few pushes away from seeing her beautiful babies.

* * *

It was early morning and the tired group smiled as they made it in front of the guild.

"Finally home. That took way longer than needed."

"You got that right Erza. I actually missed the noisy hall this time."

"Same her Laxus. I bet you miss Lucy, ice cycle."

"You have no idea! I hope she is doing okay. I need to get to the house as soon as we report to master."

Walking inside the group was surprised to see no one, not even Mira or a single drunk person. In fact, it looked like everyone left in a hurry at some point. Making her way to the office, she saw that Gramps wasn't even there. Walking out, the group looked puzzled.

"Natsu. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know little buddy, but once we find them we will get you some fish."

Laxus focused his ears in the direction of Gray's home. He could hear a lot of commotion over there. Natsu was too distracted to hear anything.  _Why on earth is there so much commotion coming from Lucy's house? . . . . . . . . NO WAY! That can be the only thing and way the guild isn't here._

" Gray, we need to get to your house now."

"Huh?" Wondering why Laxus was serious and walking to his home he thought for a second, then his eyes widened. "No way! That would make sense why the guild isn't here . . . . shit . . . .  I need to get to Lucy."

Sprinting off, Gray left the group to chase after. Erza guessed what was happening, and so did Lisanna. Natsu and Happy were lost like usual. Coming to the clearing, the group saw the entire guild was there, swarming the place.  suddenly a yell broke through to them. It was Lucy's voice.

"Lucy!" Gray half yelled, causing some guild mates to turn their head. Relieved that Gray could be here for the birth of his children, they cleared a path for him. In what felt like 5 steps he was in the doorway of their room. Laying on there bed, covered in sweat Lucy was pushing with all her might. After, he could tell she was beyond exhausted.

"Lucy! I am here my love." He ran and sat on one side of the bed next to her, taking her hand.

"Oh, Gray. You made it. I was worried you were not going to be here for this.  _AAaaaarrrrrggggggg.....mmmmmmmpffff. . . . . pant pant._  I'm so tired my love."

"You got this! You are almost there."

"The baby is crowning, Wendy, get ready to get the first baby. Mira and Cana get ready to to clean off babies. Gray, keep encouraging her through these pushes."

"Omg, it's coming I can feel it. . . " Lucy let out a scream, her face turned red and then a moment of silence.

_WWWaaaaaaaaaaa._

The first baby was out. After the cord was cut, Wendy was handing it off to Mira and Cana for cleaning. Everyone around the house her the cry and froze. Waiting to hear 2 more. Without a break, Lucy was in pain again . . . Baby number 2 was now out and being cleaned.

"Okay, Lucy, one last baby to go, then the placenta."

Nodding, Lucy gave a big push, letting the world great the last child. A small push after and the placenta was out too.

Panting, Levy came in and started wiping Lucy's forehead off and giving her water. Polyusica was teaching Wendy how to heal up the wound and ease the pain. Mira walked up to Lucy and handed her the first baby. A little Boy. Cana followed behind her, holding a little girl. Finally, Mira was back a few moments later with the last baby. Sliding the bundle of joy into Gray's arms, was the last little boy. Gray started down at the raven haired boy that was gripping his finger. A huge smile spread across his face and tears formed in his eyes. Lucy was in the exact same state.

"Love,  I am so proud and impressed with you. You delivered us THREE healthy and adorable babies. You are such a superwoman." Gray kissed Lucy's sweaty forehead. She could only smile and breath a thank you. The room was filled with woman cleaning the towels, and the room up, propping the stellar mage to sit up a little more, bringing her soup to get some strength back, and bring the bassinets over.

Noticing Lucy was getting sleepy, Gray set the baby he had in one of the bassinets and then gently removed the other's from Lucy's arms. Making sure she got more food in her, he helped her get tucked in and watched her pass out. giving her one more kiss on the forehead, he wheeled the babies out of the room and into the bigger of the other 2 rooms.

Looking over the railing down at his guild mates he said, "Lucy is sleeping now and the babies are in the one room. One at a time you all may come see the babies. Oh, and Erza, can you inform our friends in the woods of the news?"

"Of course. I know someone is going to be excited about this." Erza walked out of the house to make the call. Before she could hang up from the conversation, a puff of smoke appeared and a group of mages stepped out.

"Long time no see Erza!" Jellal said, stepping forward and planting a kiss on her lips. Forgetting that the guild was going to be there. Pulling apart he blushed intensely once he saw all the stares on him. 

"How is she doing? How are the babies? Can we see them?" Ultear asked.

"She is asleep, and yes. Come inside. You will be safe, no worries. The babies are upstairs.

Once inside the mages all stare at the group. A raven haired man appeared above the group on the balcony overhead. "Hey sis! I thought I sensed you here. Lucy is sleeping, but you can come up and see the babies. "

"As long as you don't mind. We will be quick." Jellal said, bowing.

Gramps walked up to him with a serious expression, making his sweat a little. His arms flung open and he hugged the Blue haired mage. "It's good to see you again. I know you guys probably don't want to stay long, so please, go up stairs. Everyone, let this group go next, they can't stay long."

"Thank you master." Jellal whispered, then lead the group up the stairs to one of the baby's bedrooms.

Tears flowed down Ultears eyes as she saw the 3 bundles of joy staring up at everyone. The group took turns holding each kid. Giving the little ones gentle hugs and kisses.

"So, have you thought of a any names yet?" Ultear asked Gray.

"Actually I am not good with those sort of things. I know Lucy had some ideas, so when she gets up we can ask."

"Knock! Knock! Hey, Gray! Lucy is waking back up!" Levy chimed into the room. Setting the babies int eh bassinets, they rolled them to the other room. The group in tow.

"Hey my love! you came back just in time. you gave me the last bit of energy I needed!" Lucy beamed up at Gray. When he leaned in for a kiss, she pulled him in to deepen the kiss a lot. Everyone in the room blushing, not used to seeing Gray so open. He wasn't even trying to push her away.

Pulling away he kissed her forehead and turned to the group. "We have visitors my love."

"Ultear! I'm so glad you got to see the babies."

"Lucy! They are SO cute!!! What names did you have in mind?"

"Well, that little guy there has ice magic. I felt it ALL THE TIME in my belly. I was thinking his name could be Yukio Silver Fullbuster. And that little guy I believe is going to be a celestial mage, so I was thinking Jericho Jude Fullbuster. Finally, I want to continue the tradition of all the women in my family having an "L" name, so I was thinking Luna Ur Fullbuster. What do you think hun?" Lucy turned her gaze to a smiling Gray.

"Those are perfect my love. Yukio, Jericho and Luna. I love the names and I think it fits them well. What powers does Luna have, by the way? Can you tell.?"

"Just from feeling, I think she has both actually! But we won't know for a little while. OH SEE! Yukio is turning the bassinet into ice. Gray, help control it." Lucy laughed.

"Whoa little guy. You are going to be a powerful Ice Mage! OH speaking of. We need to send a message to Lyon and Juvia!"

"OH yea. Loke!"

"Lucy! How are you feeling? Did everything go well?" Lucy just pointed to the bassinets drawing Loke's eyes over. He ran over and peered down at the first baby, a sweet little girl with darker cool blond hair. Tears formed in his eyes. "It's a mini Lucy, but with a dark blond hair color."

"That is Luna! And those 2 are Jericho and Yukio! Ooo, if you can, bring the spirits down here!"

"Of course!. I will get them now. The king will want to come too. He can peer in through the window."

"Oh, and can you pop over and tell Lyon and Juvia. Maybe Sting Rogue, Minerva, Yukino and well, our friends in the other guilds. If you don't mind."

"Sure! Anything for you Lucy. I may just be a minute getting back, but I will send the others in.

The rest of the evening the spirits came and the friends from other guild came to say hello. Lyon was a proud uncle and he was happy to see Ultear as well. They all go tot talk and bound. Jellal and Erza snuck off to their place for some alone time. Wink wink! Gramps and Mavis didn't leave the babies side. They were so happy to see the beginning of the next generation starting. Mavis was so proud of her guild and how far it has come. 

A few guild mates stayed to help through the next night, so Lucy and Gray could rest. Gray hadn't slept for 2 days, since he had gotten into town he had the birth to distract him. The babies were sound asleep in their room, while down stairs had a few friends chatting. Lucy and Gray turned in for the night. Once in bed, Gray cuddled up to lucy gently. he missed feeling her warmth. Lucy missed him as well, but was still focused on the pain. It was dulled down for her, but not completely. She had a pillow between her legs to help things. Noticing she was in pain, Gray used his magic to gently chill the pillow, helping her relax. The New parent drifted off to sleep swiftly, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

*********** I hope you enjoyed this! This is the last official chapter. Well, there will be an epilogue that jumps to the future a bit, but that's it. I had fun writing this book for you! I am sorry the last fight scene was quick, but I tried. I am not good with fight scenes as I have said. I can picture it, but not describe it lol. Thank you all again for reading this story and for any comment or vote. I hope to do another story in the future, just waiting for the inspo to hit.** **It may not be as along lol. I do have another story so please check it out and let me know what you think! Until next time! ********

_~~~~~ Please Comment and Vote! ~~~~~_

 


	23. Epilogue

 

# 5 Years Later

* * *

  
A little dirty blond girl was running through a set of halls from two black-haired boys. The boys had worms in their hands and were trying to make her touch the wiggly demons. Laughs and one cry could be heard through the halls.

A door in front of them opens up to a beautiful blond woman standing in front of them. A stern look on her face as she glared down at the two boys.

"Yukino! Jericho! What the Mavis do you think you are doing? You do not run in the halls causing a ruckus and you do not chase Luna with worms. She doesn't like them, so stop bullying her. Now, go throw those things out the window and get in here to clean your hands. Wait until your father hears about this." Lucy glared even harder at the boys, making them run to the nearest window to release the wiggly demons into the world. Bending down, the mom hugged her daughter to calm her tears.

  
The four of them walked into a room were a bunch of their family was waiting. Kids running around everywhere. Family chatting together and a few pregnant ladies trying to get comfortable as they gossip about good things. Lucy takes the 3 kids over to Gray. He was chatting with Lyon who was beside him with a 3-month pregnant Juvia.

  
"Excuse me, Gray!"

  
"Excuse Lyon. Yes, love?" Gray turned to his wife who looked annoyed. Glancing down he saw a teary-eyed Luna and 2 guilty-looking brothers. " Sigh . . . . . What did you 2 do this time?"  
After a few seconds of the boys not answering, Lucy took over, "They were running through the halls chasing Luna with worms. You know how scared she is of them right now, hun."

  
"My dudes, not cool. You need to say sorry to Luna. That was not nice and I am disappointed in your guys."

  
Tears began to form in the boys' eyes, knowing they were in trouble if dad was mad. Turning to look at their sister they spoke at the same time, "Sorry Luna!"

  
Luna just nodded, still upset and not wanting to talk. "I am going to take Luna over to play with Page and Ferro."

  
Gray watched his wife's ass as she walked away with a smirk, only briefly because he had two little 5-year-olds sitting next to him he had to keep an eye on. Gray continued chatting with Lyon while the boy wrestled around them a bit. Juvia just resting her head on Lyon's shoulder.

  
Suddenly, a loud yell echoed down a hall and into the room full of people. Nurses were seen running around the hall as a few more moments of screaming happened. Everyone went quiet listening for any new sound. even the kids had stopped playing.

  
"WAHH! WAHH!" a new guild member cried.

  
Two little girls' voices could be heard "Yay!! We got a brother! We got a brother."

  
"Now girls, we have to be quiet so we don't scare him. Also, your mom needs some quiet so she doesn't get a headache. She is in a lot of pain."

  
"Yes, daddy!" The two said in unison. The sisters were a year apart but acted like twins and did everything together.

  
"Hey, how about you go tell everyone your brother Flint was born and is doing well!" an exhausted Lisanna said. Knowing it would give her a moment of peace to enjoy her new son with the love of her life. Natsu sat on the bed next to her gentle stroking his little dude's head. Gently he leaned down and kissed his wife on the head.

  
The group in the hall heard little pitter-patters rushing towards them as 2 little pale pink-haired girls popped into the room. " Hey everyone! Our brother Flint is here!" they announced in unison.

  
About to turn around and run back, Mira grabbed their arms. "Girls. Let's give your mom and dad a moment ok. They want time to see your new brother and your mom is very tired. We can go back in soon. You can lead the way ok?"

  
"Yes, Aunt Mira!" The girls said together.

  
Slowly everyone got to go in and see the couple with their new family member. Markov had retired and passed things over to Laxus, so he planned on spending a lot of time visiting Lisanna. Natsu was one of the kids he got the closest with (besides Laxus), so he was there as a proud parent. He was like a parent to all of the kids honestly. And now a grandparent to MANY kids.

  
Finally, the last group was the Fullbuster family. Lucy leaned in and hugged Lisanna. Gentle, she kissed little Flint on his forehead. "He looks beautiful Lisanna," Lucy whispered. Not want to wake the now sleeping baby.

  
"Thank you! I am just happy this delivery went quicker than the last 2. " Lisanna finished with a small giggle and Lucy stood up.

  
Gray took his turn hugging the 2 in the bed, as Lucy hugged Natsu. They held there hug for a moment. A lot has happened between them over the years, so they have become one of their closest friends in the entire guild. "I am so proud of you Natsu! I know Igneel would be proud too!"

  
"Thanx Luce!"

  
"Oh, and count on me visiting a lot to help out!"

  
"Of course, thank you. It's going to be tough because our house is too small now. We were thinking of living away from Magnolia for awhile. It's been to calm here for a while now, so we don't want something crazy to happen with our little ones around. But we will still be apart of the guild."

  
"I understand. HEy if you want, Brandish is taking care of the mansion alone and there is more than enough room there. Why not move into there?"

  
"Mansion?"

  
"Oh, right. I haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet, I have been able to buy my dad's old mansion back. The last 4 books sI wrote sold very well. Brandish is a part of Fairy Tail but likes her space, so she lives there now. she has been monitoring the staff as they renovate the place. You know how huge it is. SO, you guys can live there for a while. We were going to use it for a vacation home when we wont to get away but not spend a lot."  
"Lisanna, would you mind doing that?" Natsu looked over at his wife for approval.

  
"If we get to have our space from everyone for a while and it's somewhere safe, then I don't mind."

  
"Great, I will send Brandish a letter later today. She was going to visit after the renovations were done."

  
"Hey, Love?" Gray asked putting his hand on her shoulder. " Lisanna is looking sleepy and so are the kids. How about we head back?"

  
Noticing her kid son a couch about to pass out and Lisanna's head bobbing trying not to pass out she nodded. Natsu took his new son and set the sleeping baby in his bassinet. His two other daughters were on a different couch already asleep.

  
Everyone gave one nod to each other and left. Gray ended up carrying two sleeping boys and Lucy holding her sleeping daughter. The pair headed back to there small house next to the ocean. Smiling and chatting along the way.

  
"Hey, hun!"

"Yes, my love?"

  
"I love you! With all my heart."

  
"I love you too. With all my heart."

  
Stopping for a quick kiss, the couple eventually made it home. They had spent all day at the hospital waiting to see Natsu and Lisanna's baby boy. Creeping into the kid's rooms, they laid them down for bed. Tucking them in they laid gentle kisses on their head.

  
Gray went to shower first as Lucy straightened up the downstairs real quick. After she was done, it was her turn to shower. The hot water loosening all the knots in her should from hauling a sleeping 5-year-old home. Feeling in a certain mood, Lucy decided to leave the bathroom in just a towel.

  
Looking up from his book he pulled out, Gray noticed a wet and naked Lucy. Only being covered by a towel. Once their eyes made contact, Lucy let the towel slip from her fingers with a little "Oops!"  
Sitting up in bed more, Gray's pants started to become tighter by the second. Lucy quickly cast a spell that put a noise barrier around them, so if things got extra fun, then the kids wouldn't hear a peep. Making it to the edge of the bed, Lucy began to crawl up towards her husband. His pants were now causing him slight pain with how tight they were. Once the stellar mage made it up between his legs, she leaned in for a kiss. Passionately she let her tongue attack his mouth. Fighting back, Gray groaned into her lips. Delicate hands trailed down to Gray's hips and began tugging them off. Moving his hips up to help her she slid the barrier away, letting his manhood stand tall. Slowly Lucy kissed down to his neck and trailed down to so she could tease him. Wanting to make him sweat, she teased his tip for a minute.  
"Fuck Love, why do you have to tease me too much." Gray groaned wanting to thrust right into her mouth.

  
Lucy just smiled as she took him into her mouth, enjoying the scene of him throwing his head back in enjoyment. Once she was too turned on to handle it she pulled back and turned around, Gray's eyes opening to see his wife's sexy ass in his face. Slowly it was lowered onto his little soldier and she began riding him reverse cowgirl style. Not being to handle much more, Gray gentle pushed her forward and repositioned himself behind her. Thrusting inside her wet folds forcefully made Lucy gasp with pleasure. Pounding into his love hard he got closer to erupting at her screams. Over the years, he has come to find out that Lucy likes her pounding to be a little rough. Sweat falling from both of them, they both moaned and screamed out in pleasure. Finally, at the same time, orgasmic energy erupted from them both, Lucy getting filled to the brim inside. Gray pumped the last few drops into Lucy as he slowed to a halt. Spinnin Lucy around and grabbing her, The Ice mage lifted his wife, still inside her and carried her to the shower. Once inside, they rinsed off all the sweat and juices.  
Not feeling completely satisfied, Gray pushed Lucy up against the wall and began making out with her again. Surprised, Lucy just stood there for a second, before a silly wicked grin swept across her face and she began to return the kiss. Gray lifted her legs and held her against the wall as he slid himself inside her from this new position. 

  
An hour later and two clean and exhausted bodies laid in bed in light PJs and were fast asleep. Smile plastered on their faces and finger interlaced. Before falling asleep, Gray thanked Mavis that he has the life he has now. He wished he could show Ur, but knows she is watching down on him.

 

* * *

  
COUPLES AND KIDS:  
All married!

(G: = Girl B: = Boy)

  
Natsu and Lisanna - G: Shula and Avianna, B: Flint  
Levy and Gajeel - Girl: Page, Boy: Ferro  
Mira and Laxus - Boy: Raiden, Pregnant with twins G: Dawn B: Oran  
Lyon and Juvia - Pregnant B: Calder  
Happy and Carla - G: Audrey, Adira, and Bree B: Cayo, Felix, and Fane  
Wendy and Romeo - No kids yet. Newlyweds.  
Erza and Jellal - Pregnant G: Ove (Jellal's charges dropped and he is free, along with the rest of his group)  
Sting and Yukino - G: Ziv and Zia  
Rogue and Minerva - B: Kaval

* * *

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY AND THE LAST BIT OF LEMON!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST EVER FULL STORY!!


End file.
